Freund oder Feind!
by the-slave-of-snape
Summary: Das goldene Trio ist auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen.Nach der Vernichtung eines der Horcruxen,wird Hermine bei einem Angriff von den Anhängern mit geschleppt.Nun heißt es raus zu finden,wer Freund und wer Feind ist!HGSSLM viel später DMHp,POST HBP!UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

„Was will das Ministerium von Dir Ginny?" Die sah von ihrem Brief auf und sah zu Harry. "Hmm? Ach so, ich habe doch einen Zeitumkehrer genutzt, und von daher werde ich heute nicht 17, sondern 18 Jahre." grinste sie. "Sagt mal, werde ich verrückt oder was? Benutzt jedes Mädel so ein Ding, und ich weiß davon nichts." knurrte Harry. "Da sehen wir mal wie aufmerksam sie sind Mr Potter. So nun zur sache,wann reisen wir los.und bevor es zur debatte kommt,gin du bleibst hier.du ließt dich durch das buch.ES ist wichtig. Wichtiger als das du mit suchst nach den Seelenanteilen." bestimmte Hermine.

„Ja, ja, schon ok. Gib den Schinken schon her. Merlin Hermine wie kann man nur freiwillig so ein Buch von vorne bis hinten lesen." knurrte nun die jüngste Weasley. "Gin, glaube mir auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zu gebe, dieses Buch beinhaltet schwarze Magie und sie ist fesselnd. Ich habe mir ein paar nette, wenn auch nicht ganz legale Flüche heraus gesucht." grinste Hermine frech. "WAS?" kam es dreifach zurück. „Pst so seid doch ruhig, oder wollt ihr wirklich eure Eltern aufs Spiel rufen. Ich denke die sind sicher erbaut, davon zu erfahren, das wir heute Nacht auf die Suche gehen." knurrte sie wütend. "Ja, schon ok, es war aber doch schockierend." kam es von Ron. "Merlin Ron, denkst du wirklich mit diesen lächerlichen Schulzaubern werden wir was tun können?"

Sie schnaubte auf. "Also heute Nacht dringen wir in Hogwarts ein, und dort werden wir den Pokal, Ron den du so liebend gern in deinem 2.Jahr poliert hast, zerstören. DAS ist zu 97 sicher ein Horcrux." Als sie die Treppenstufen hörten verstummten sie, Hermine ergriff sich den Tagespropheten. "Merlin schon wieder ein Angriff, hat da…..Fuck. Malfoy ist aus Askaban befreit worden." Hermine laß sich den Artikel durch, alles lauschte ihren Worten. Alle Weasleys standen um den Tisch herum. "Man hat Lucius Malfoy, Crouch Junior, und noch ein paar andere befreit. Es war ein noch viel spektakulärer Befreiungsakt als in unserem 5.Jahr. Heiliger Merlin. Wann fängt das Potrtait an zu reden. Irgendwas geht da gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zu."

„Komm schon Hermine, nun fang nicht wieder mit deiner Theorie an, das Dumbledore noch irgendwo lebt und Snape unschuldig ist." knurrte Ron. "Nur weil du immer den einfachen Weg denkst kann ich auch nichts dafür, aber es kann so sein." zischte sie wütend. Ron wollte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf ihre legen, aber sie zog sie rechzeitig weg. Sie und Ron, das war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als im sechsten Jahr. Aber es würde auch nie was mehr werden, also nie was festes. Was Ron nicht bemerkte, sie nutzte ihn, wenn sie sexuell gefrustet war.

Hermine lief hinaus aus dem Fuchsbau, auf die Lichtung und setzte sich dort unter einem Baum hin. Sie schloss die Augen, und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, bevor der Herbst ein zog. Wo würde sie ihn verbingen? In Hogwarts. Obwohl bald der erste September war, war die Ungewissheit groß, was mit Hogwarts geschehen würde. Und Ron? Ron nervte, weil er nur gerade aus sah, sie war sich sicher, das Dumbledore mal erwähnte, das ein Portrait nur dann lebendig wird, wenn der Besitzer, sprich der Bemalte wirklich nicht mehr lebte. Argh, das war doch zum Haare aus reissen, sie konnte sich doch nicht so in Snape geirrt haben. Und wieso konnte Draco damals nicht seine Tat aus führen.

Und wieso reagierten einige aus dem Orden so locker damals bei Poppy auf Station. Als Harry hoch kam und berichtete was auf dem Turm geschah. Über den Angriff auf Bill haben sie alle viel emotionaler reagiert. Wieso. Grrr, und dann musste sie immer noch Fleur ertragen mit ihrem Mode geplapper. Ok, sie hielt es ihr zu Gute, das sie trotz allem zu Bill hielt, auch wenn Bill nun doch kein Werwolf wurde. Aber wenn sie diesen Greyback auch nur je in die Finger bekam, dann würde sie mit Silber nur so um sich werfen. "Hermine." Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie jemand berührte.

„Bei Merlin Ron, wieso schleichst du dich so an." Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und nahm ihre Hand, och nee nicht schon wieder so ein Händchen haltenden Quatsch. Damit zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn gierig. "Nicht hier Hermine, was wenn uns wer sieht." flüsterte Ron. "Oh Ron, vergiss es, das mit uns wird nie was. Ich kann dein Kleinkind Gezicke nicht mehr ertragen. Ich brauche einen Mann, einen richtigen Mann." knurrte sie und sprang auf. "GINNY!" rief sie und rannte zu ihrer Freundin hin. "Immer noch Harry?" Dabei nahm sie sie in den Arm. "Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Hermine hob die Braue, was kam denn nun.

„Wer?" fragte sie flüsternd und beschwörend. Gin lachte auf und drückte Hermine. "Neville." sprach sie es aus. "NEVILLE? Neville Longbottom?" schrie sie schrill. "Jepp. Oh Merlin Hermine, ich habe Harry mit Nev betrogen, und war dankbar, das Harry, nicht weiter wollte. Nev und ich haben drei mal zusammen geschlafen. Und jetzt, jetzt wo Hogwarts vielleicht nicht wieder öffnet, hach, ich werde ihn vielleicht nicht wieder sehen." Hermine hob die Braue und grinste dann. "Dann lade ihn doch hier her ein, ich halte Ron schon zurück." Ginny fiel ihr kreischend in die Arme. "Danke. Ich schreib Nev schnell einen Brief. Ach ja? Hermine? Harry wollte dich auch noch sprechen."

Ja heiliger Merlin, war sie Doktor Sommer oder was. Aber sie war ja die beste Freundin der drei und lief damit los. "Harry du wolltest mit mir reden. Über Ginny?" Harry war in letzter Zeit in sich gekehrt, sie ging davon aus, das er noch sehr an Ginny hing. "Nein." Nein? Worüber dann. "Die Suche?" Aber auch nun schüttelte er den Kopf. Hermine ließ sich neben ihm nieder und sah ihn lange und eindringlich an. "Es geht aber um das Thema Liebe oder?" Harry seufzte und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja. Aber du wirst mich für total verrückt halten. Ich halte mich ja selbst für verrückt." Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Harry du willst jetzt aber nicht was von mir oder?" kam es entsetzt.

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein bei weitem nicht. Eher ist der Fall das ich Schwul bin." flüsterte er und zog den Kopf ein, als erwartete er nun Prügel von Hermine. "Ja und? Oh du liebst Ron? Das geht klar, das zwischen uns ist eh nichts ganzes oder halbes." grinste sie. "Oh Merlin nein, Ron ist mein bester Freund ja, aber liebe nein. Hermine bitte sage es keinem ja." Hermine schüttelte die Locken. "Nein ich sage keinem, in wen du verliebt bist. Aber nun spucke es doch schon aus." Harry saß da eine Zeit lang, schwieg, biss sich auf der Unterlippe und atmete dann tief ein. "Draco Malfoy." flüsterte er. "Oh." entfloh es Hermine.

„Also ich meine jetzt mal davon ab gesehen das er mich hasst usw. Bist du sicher? Ich mein euer Verhältnis war ja auch nie das Beste. Und er ist doch der Frauenschwarm." kam es vorsichtig von ihr. Mit solch einem Thema hatte sie ja gar nicht gerechnet. "Frauen und Draco? Nein, ich konnte ein paar mal erleben wie er lebhaft mit Jungen knutschte. Und einmal erwischte ich ihn und Andrew Peteson, diesen hübschen Slytherin, beim Sex." nuschelte Harry und lief rot an. "Oh." Hermine bekam große Augen. "Hermine hör auf mit deinem andauernden Oh." knurrte Harry. "Verzeihung Mr Potter. Aber du weißt schon, wenn du auch weiter hin so gerade aus denkst, das nie was aus eurer Liebe werden kann. Da er ja angeblich ein böser, böser Junge ist, wie sein Dad."

Hermine hatte sich den ganzen Tag zurück gezogen, war in sich gegangen. Sie überlegte wie sie Harry helfen konnte bei seinem Problem Draco Malfoy. Wie sie Ron davon ab halten konnte, Ginnys ewig nervend großen Bruder zu spielen. Was sie mit Ron tun sollte im allgemeinen. Sie dachte auch weiter nach, was noch ein Horcrux sein konnte. Nagini die Schlange, da war sie sich, das es keine war. Zu dem Thema hatte sie eh noch so eine eigene Theorie. "Hermine." Sie sah auf, als sie Harrys flüsternde Stimme hörte. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. "Oh so spät schon. Ich komme sofort Moment, Harry."

Draußen auf der Lichtung sahen sich die drei an. "Sagt mal bitte, wie kommen wir nun nach Hogwarts. Besen oder doch Portschlüssel?" Sie sah ihre Freunde an. "Was? Apparieren was sonst?" knurrte Ron. "Ron apparieren ist gefährlich, dann können sie UNSERE Maige erspüren. Wenn wir aber mit Portschlüssel reisen können sie nur Magie spüren, und beim Besen keine Magie. Auf dem Rückweg, wenn es eilig ist, und Voldemort erspürt hat das wir einen Horcrux zerstört haben, dann habe ich ja rein gar nichts gegen apparieren." knurrte sie. "Nein ich bin auch für apparieren, alles andere ist zu unsicher und zu langwierig." kam es von Harry. Hermine seufzte sie wusste genau, das sie nicht gegen ihre Freunde an kommen würde.

Und so apparierten die drei los, und landeten vor den Toren Hogwarts. Sie rannten im Schatten hoch zum Schloss, bei Hagrid brannte auch kein Licht, also war er auch unterwegs. Das Schloß so dunkel zu sehen, war ein komisches Gefühl. "Es sieht fremd aus oder?" hörte sie Ron fragen. Beide nickten nur auf seine Worte.

Im Pokalzimmer überließen Ron und Harry es Hermine, den Pokal mit dunkler Magie zu zerstören, wobei sich beide fragten, wieso sie keine Skrupel hatte diese zu benutzen. Hermine hatte dabei so ein gefährliches Funkeln in den Augen, so das keiner der beiden es wagte ein zu greifen. "So wir können Jungs. Los raus, Voldemort wird das ganz sicher gespürt haben. Es war wirklich heftiger als beim Portrait von Gryffindor." zischte sie. Hermine merkte beim laufen schon, das irgendwas nicht stimmte. "Jungs? Es geht zu reibungslos. Macht euch drauf gefasst, draußen vor den Toren an gegriffen zu werden." rief sie.

Und richtig, kaum das sie die Füße vor die Tore gesetzt hatten flogen die Flüche nur so um sich. Hermine aber ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und warf mit ob Unverzeihlich oder nicht, ob Dunkel oder nicht. Doch dann sah sie wie Bellatrix an einem Anhänger vorbei schlüpfte, der einen Moment nicht auf passte. Denn wie es schien bewahrte er Harry vor Flüchen. "AVA…………" Hermine sprang vor. "Harry weg, appariert." schrie sie noch im Sprung. Die Todesserin war so erstaunt, das ihr der Fluch im Hals blieb. Hermine hörte das apparieren, na wenigstens hörten die Jungs einmal. Sie hatten aus gemacht, Harry hatte die Priorität.

Nun stand sie hier in mitten der Anhänger, sie wusste sie hatte keine Chance mehr. Auch wenn sie gut war, so gut das sie gegen 8 Anhänger an kam, war sie nun wirklich nicht. Sie spürte wie eine Hand von hinten sie umarmte und ihren Mund zu presste. "Klappe halten Granger. Mach mit." zischte es kaum verständlich. Woher kannte sie diese Stimme nur, und schon spürte sie das sie apparierten. Sie landeten in einer kalten Gruft, oh weh noch mehr Anhänger. Ein Grölen ging durch die Reihe, als sie entdeckt wurde. "Finger weg Mc Nair, das ist meine Trophae." knurrte da diese Stimme hinter der Maske.


	2. Noch mehr Neuigkeiten!

Trophae? Der hatte die jawohl nicht mehr alle richtig im Kopf. Hermine spürte den harten Griff um ihren Arm. Der Idiot der sie hielt, ließ einen Finger über ihr Gesicht, ihrem Hals, übers Dekollté zu ihrem Busen wandern, welchen er begrabschte. Und dann wanderte seine Hand hinab, oh nein, das wollte er jetzt nicht tun. Und doch, genau das was sie befürchtete tat er, er griff in ihren Schritt und massierte diesen. Hermine wand sich, konnte aber nicht viel in diesem Griff tun. Sie spürte wie seine Zunge ihr Ohr traf. "Granger nun höre schon auf. Mach mit." zischte es wieder sehr leise. "Na Severus, was haben wir denn da. Das selbst du geil wie Nachbars Greif wirst." fistelte da eine hohe Stimme.

Snape? Snape fummelte an ihr rum? Wam flog sie vor die nackten Füße Voldemorts. "My Lord. Das Schlammblut, Potters Freundin, sie war eine der dummen Ignoranten, die ihren Horcurx zerstörten. Aber ich bin sicher, unter ein wenig Behandlung von mir und Lucius, wird sie schon recht bald, eine ihnen treu ergebene Anhängerin sein, die alles für uns tun wird, wenn sie denn nur ein wenig Belohnung in Aussicht gestellt bekommt." Hermine sah ihn an, mit offenem Mund? War sie ein Hündchen? Pff ich verspreche dir ein wenig Belohnung und tue alles was du nur willst? "Du willst eine Frau erziehen? Wie kann es?? Sonst stehst du doch nicht so auf die sexuellen Spielchen?" kam es vom Lord. SEXUELLE SPIELCHEN? "My Lord, sie ist was besonderes.

Auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut ist, so muss ich gestehen, ist sie sexuell doch reizvoll. Und wenn sie nicht soviel plappert, sehr hübsch und ansehnlich, ich würde gerne in ihren jungen, knackigen Körper stoßen." Hallo? Hatte sie auch noch was zu sagen? "Severus, Severus, ich wusste eines Tages würde auch in dir der Genießer durch kommen. Du sollst deinen Wunsch gewährt bekommen. Nimm sie mit nach Malfoy Manor, und biege sie uns so zu recht, wie wir sie gebrauchen können." lachte der Lord kalt auf. WAS? "Das fehlt mir auch noch." fauchte Hermine. Falsch, wie sie merkte. Der erste Fluch traf sie. Halt die Klappe Granger. fauchte es in ihrem Kopf.

Snape zog sie an ihren Haaren mit sich fort, und nun stand sie hier zwischen ihm und einen anderen Anhänger, der sie auch stützte, und der verdammt noch mal genauso gut roch wie Snape, das war ihr ja noch nie auf gefallen. Argh, böse Hermine hole die Gedanken aus der Gosse. Du bist hier unter Anhängern des Lords, und nicht zur gemütlichen Teerunde eingeladen.

Ein paar Minuten später war Hermine in einem wunderschönen Anwesen, bekam von Snape Tränke. Sie saß da auf einem Sessel und sah zu, wie die beiden ihre Masken und Roben aus zogen. "Lucius du bringst ein Schlammblut Spielzeug mit nach Hause." Narzissa Malfoy. "Cissa höre schon auf, das ist Hermine, wir werden sie noch brauchen im Kampf gegen Voldemort." Huh? Sie sah die blonde Frau auf sich zu kommen. "Hallo Hermine. Tut mir leid, wegen der ersten Begrüssung, man weiß aber nie. Alles ok bei Dir?" Sie strich Hermine ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Mum? Heilige Scheiße, Hermine Granger, was tut die hier?" Oh ne auch noch Draco, an den hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Draco leg dein Gehabe ab, sie ist auf unserer Seite." Bin ich? "Ok, Mum, könntest du mir kurz helfen. Dippers streikt und ich darf nun alleine mein Bett beziehen." Huh? War sie hier in einem Paralelluniversum? Nein der Fluch schien nicht gut gewesen zu sein. "Mrs Granger? Wie sie sicherlich mit bekommen haben, ist Lucius ebenso wie ich ein Spion." Hermine lachte auf seine Worte auf. "Ein Spion? Das ist ein Witz, und was ist das auf dem Turm gewesen? Und was ist das mit Malfoy im Ministerium gewesen?" höhnte sie. Nun sah sie Snape heraus fordernd an. "Mrs Gr…..quatsch Hermine, bei den Dingen die uns noch bevor stehen. Also, habe ich dir oder deiner Begleitung was getan, als ich aus meinem Büro an dem Tag auf dich traf, wo ich auf den Weg zum Turm war?

Nein, habe ich nicht, ich habe euch rein geschickt zu Flittwick, den ich auch nur schockte. Tat ich Potter was? Wenn ich doch der so überzeugte Anhänger bin, wieso habe ich ihm dann noch verschlüsselte, was dumm war, Botschaften zu kommen lassen. Auch wenn er sie nicht verstand. Als ER MICH mit Unverzeihlichen bewerfen wollte, als er mich beleidigte, wieso schockte ich ihn nicht, schnappte ihn mir und apparierte zum Lord, legte ihm Potter zu Füßen. Was denkst du hätte der Lord mir an dem Tag noch geben können, nach der Sache mit Dumbledore und dann noch Potter als Geschenk?

Ich wäre sein Talismann geworden. Ach ich vergaß ich befreite Lucius ja noch. Wieso bewarf ich Potter nicht mit Flüchen, sondern blockte nur ab? Glaub mir Hermine, ich bin immer noch auf eurer Seite." Hermine lächelte ihn entwaffnend an, so das Snape die Braue hob. "WAS?" knurrte er. "Ich wusste es, ich habe es immer gewusst. Nun muss ich nur noch ein anderes Ding beweisen." flüsterte sie. Hermine sah auf und sah Snape an. Er sah sie an. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Wir werden aber nicht drum herum kommen auf den Wunsch des Lords ein zu gehen. Wir werde dich zu einem perfekten Bauern, Sex Sklavin oder Gespielin, oder nenn es wie du es willst machen."

„BITTE?" quiekte Hermine auf. "Glaube mir, ich will es genauso wenig wie Lucius. ABER der Lord wird es prüfen. Ja wir werden dich aber nicht zu dieser Marionette machen, wie wir es dem Lord versprachen. Aber du wirst sie ihm vorspielen müssen." Mit einmal packte er sie hart im Genick und zwang sie auf die Knie. "Und da ist ab sofort dein Platz, nirgends anders, wirst du Schlampe zu finden sein." zischte er. Merlin noch eins, hatte man dem Mann schon mal gesagt, das seine Stimmungswechsel privat noch schlimmer sind als in der Schule?

„Severus. Gib das dumme und absolut wertlose Ding doch heute bitte an Lucius weiter." säuselte da eine Stimme. Hermine schielte hoch, irgs Bellatrix Lestrange. "Bella, was möchtest du teure." Teuere? Billig trifft eher, werter Snape. "Sev, Darling müssen wir darüber vor dem da reden." DEM da? Hallo? Was war sie? Ein Tier. "Du hast Recht, hier Luc, nimm sie und habe dein Vergnügen heute mit ihr." Sie spürte wie sich der Griff lockerte und sah dann wie Snape Bellatrix in den Arm nahm und apparierte. "Tut mir leid, wir konnten dir nicht so schnell Bescheid geben, Bella hat aber freien Zutritt hier. Wir werden die eine Kette oder so geben müssen, die dir zeigt, wann sie kommt."

Lucius half Hermine auf die Beine und sah sie entschuldigend an. "Prof Snape hat ein Verhältnis mit der? Ich verachte ihn." sprach Hermine das aus, was sie dachte. Und dann schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Glaub mir, Severus schläft auch nicht gerne und freiwillig, oder gar oft mir ihr. Aber sie kommt an Infos ran, die er nur in intimen Momenten durch Leglimentik bekommt. Sie ist ebenso eine Perfektionistin in den Dingen, wie Severus auch, nur das er seine Barrieren, selbst beim Sex oben hält, und sie alles fallen lässt." Hermine sah ihn an gewidert an. "Was tut man nicht alles dafür, das man ihn entmachtet sieht."

Hermine sah sich um, und erst jetzt sah sie die Bib, in der sie sich befanden. Da war die von Hogwars ein Fliegensch….gegen. "Heiliger Merlin. Das ist ein Traum." flüsterte sie. Lucius grinste, so eine Reaktion hatte er schon viel eher erwartet. "Du kannst dich hier umsehen, dich wohl fühlen, nur komm hin und wieder auch mal freiwillig wieder hinaus, ohne das wir dich dazu zwingen müssen. Wozu Severus noch nicht kam, wir werden irgendwie mit Potter in Kontakt treten müssen. Und du kannst ihm von hier aus helfen. Hast du eine Idee wie wir Kontakt zu ihm haben können? Briefe fällt weg, da der Luftweg kontrolliert wird. Vom Ministerium wie vom Lord, und ich werde bekanntlich noch gesucht. Auch wenn das Ministerium um meine wie um Severus Rolle weiß. Aber sie verschließen gerne die Augen. Sie gehen nur zu ihrem Vorteil.

Über Kamin zu reden, fällt von daher auch weg." In dem Moment kam Draco rein, hoch rot und ab gekämpft. "Ich habs." Beide Malfoys hoben die Braue. „Aber ihr müsst mir damit einmal Vertrauen." Die Brauen gingen noch ein wenig höher. "In wie fern?" Lucius lauerte, Hermine seufzte auf. Man musste wohl von beiden Seiten erst einmal Vertrauen lernen. "Ok, ich weiß es hört sich total irre an. Aber Draco könnte der Bote werden." Ein Lachen von dem blondem Jungen. "Ja ich weiß, du glaubst es nicht. Aber ich weiß Dinge die ihr nicht wisst, und die ich auch nicht bereit bin aus zu plappern. Beim ersten mal, könnte ich in Vielsafttrank Form zu Harry gehen, ich weiß wann er wo ist, an einem bestimmten Tag im Monat." Lucius knurrte, lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es."

Damit schob er sie hinaus und zu einer Treppe hin. Hermine sah sich erstaunt um, das Haus war warm und gemütlich eingerichtet, nicht so kühl und distanziert wie sie es erwartet hätte. "Sir?" Sie sah Lucius an. "Hermine nenn mich nicht Sir. Bei den Dingen die ich noch von dir und du noch von mir zu sehen bekommst, ist es besser du duzt mich. Außer Sev und ich verlangen was anderes. Und was möchtest du." Hermine war ein wenig verwirrt, die meinten die Sache mit dem Sex wohl ernst. "Hmm, ach ja. Ist es nicht gefährlich für sie und Prof Snape hier. Ich meine wegen dem Ministerium." Sie sah ihn schmunzeln. " Ich bin sicher das du Prof Snape wie du ihn nennst, auch besser Severus nennst.

Und nein ist es nicht für uns. Das Ministerium kennt einen anderen Wohnsitz, den offiziellen, den hier kennen nicht viele Leute. Bella sollte ihn auch nicht kennen, aber sie ist Cissas Schwester." Hermine nickte. "Ich will nicht indiskrekt sein. Aber was wird ihr…also deine Frau dazu sagen." Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an. "Cissa? Nichts, wir sind zwar verheiratet, gehen aber unsere eigenen Wege schon seit Jahren." Merlin noch eins, das war echt mal was neues. Hätte sie so nicht gedacht. "Steve ihren derzeitigen Liebhaber wirst du noch kennen lernen. Er wohnt auch hier. So das ist unser Schlafzimmer. Severus wird hier mit uns leben und schlafen." Juhu, ich wollte schon immer mal wissen wie mein Zaubertranklehrer unten rum so aus sieht.

Severus kam drei Stunden später schlecht gelaunt nach Hause. Bellatrix war das nervigste was es nur gab. Und wieso musste sie aus gerechnet einen Narren an ihm gefressen haben, und wieso nicht an Lucius oder an einen der anderen Spione. Nein er hatte die Arschkarte und durfte diese notgeile etwas alle paar Wochen vögeln. Im Salon, zog er sich die Robe aus, warf sie über den Flügel und schnappte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. "Severus wie immer gut gelaunt, wenn du von Bellatrix kommst." lächelte Lucius und trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Severus drehte sich rum und lächelte ihn an. "Es nervt, das muss ein Ende haben. Wir müssen an Potter ran kommen."

„Hermine hat schon was vorgeschlagen, einfach ein Witz. Ich traue ihr nicht, sie sucht eine Möglichkeit, von hier weg zu kommen." Snape hob die Braue. "Was hat sie denn vor geschlagen liebster. Hermine ist nicht so, das sie link vor geht, wenn sie uns nicht glauben würde, hätte sie es uns offen an den Kopf geknallt." Lucius zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. "Du riechst nach ihrem billigem Parfum. Geh duschen Schatz." Damit nahm er Severus Hand und lief mit ihm hoch, und erzählte ihm dabei von Hermines Vorschlag. Severus hörte es sich in aller Ruhe an, sagte kein Wort dazu. Im Schlafzimmer saß Hermine am Schreibtisch und laß ein Buch, sie sah kurz hoch, sah auf die verschränkten Hände, ein oh entfloh ihr und sie sah verschämt auf das Buch. "Hermine?"

„Ja Sir?" Sie sah auf, hatte einen rose farbenen Teint. "Hol die Gedanken aus der Gosse. Erst einmal nenn mich Severus. Bist du einverstanden, wenn ich Dich oder Lucius Dich begleitet?" Hermine sah auf und in Snapes Gesicht. „Wohin?" Häh, war er betrunken, hatte Bellatrix ihm das Hirn raus geblasen? "Nun wenn du in Dracos Gestalt zu Potter gehen würdest?" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Wieso?" Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Wir sind Slytherins und haben gerne alles in der Hand. Wir würden nur gerne ein greifen können, falls du linke Touren, von denn ich nicht aus gehe, vor hast." Hermine nickte und laß weiter. "Ok, dann komm mal mit mir duschen." Ihr Kopf flog hoch, Lucius sah grinsend wo anders hin.

„Ich soll was?" flüsterte sie. "Duschen. Also unter eine Brause stellen und sich mit Wasser berieseln lassen." Hermine schüttelte ihre Locken, war rot. "Nein, erwarten sie so was niemals von mir." Snape hob die Braue. „Bin ich so schlimm?" Er hörte sich schon ein wenig beleidigt an. Hermine verstand das ihre Aussage falsch auf genommen wurde. "Oh nein, nicht so Sir. Grr, ich meinte Severus. Merlin hört sich das komisch an. Nein ich meinte, verlange nie von mir, mit Dir intim zu werden, Duschen ist intim, wenn ich weiß, das Du zuvor bei einer anderen Frau warst." Er hob anerkennend und nickend die Braue. "Ok. Habe ich Verständnis für." Damit gab er Lucius einen Kuß. "ABER bei Lucius kann, also wen ich mit Lucius intim war, kann ich darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen." Und damit war er im Bad.

Hermine sah ihm einen Moment hinter her, ok, mehr konnte sie wohl nicht raus holen. Aber ihn an zu fassen, wenn es Minuten zuvor noch, irgs, Bellatrix getan hat. Nein das konnte niemand verlangen. Mit einmal bekam sie glühende Wangen, ihr fiel ein, es konnte ja auch sein, das die beiden Männer vielleicht zusammen mit ihr wollten. Oh. Harry hatte Recht, sie musste mit dem oh aufhören. "Wann ist Potter das nächste mal wo." Sie sah nun Lucius wieder an. "Heute, kann ich ihn ganz sicher am Fuchsbau erreichen, weil er nicht an den Ort gehen wird, weil er sich sorgt." Lucius nickte mit dem Kopf und ging hinaus. Er kam mit Draco zusammen wieder. "Er ist bereit eine seiner kostbaren, wie er es nennt, Locken zu opfern."

Lucius verschwand im Bad. "Sag mal Hermine?" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, es hörte sich komisch an nicht Schlammblut oder verachtenswert Granger von ihm genannt zu werden. "Hat Harry eigentlich eine Freundin. Also ist er noch mit dem Wiesel Mädchen zusammen." Hermine knurrte auf. "Sie heißen Weasley. Und nein Gin ist oder kommt mit Nev zusammen. Lach nicht. Nun ja nun Harry ist solo, aber er ist verliebt." Hermine hörte Draco knurren und sah wie die Knöchel hervor traten. Konnte es sein? "Draco darf ich dir auch eine Frage stellen?" Er nickte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. „Bist du verliebt?" Ein Seufzen entkam ihm und ein Nicken. "Kann es sein, sei nicht böse oder beschimpfe mich, das du Harry liebst?"

Draco nickte und sah sie an, unsicher. "Ich lache dich nicht aus. Merlin, was erfahre ich heute eigentlich noch alles. Glaub mir Draco, wenn das so klappt wie ich will, egal ich muss erst was in Erfahrung bringen, dann kann ich dir mehr sagen." Draco sah sie durch dringend an, aber sah auch das es keinen Sinn machte. "Hermine? Wir reisen morgen zum Fuchsbau, du sag die Uhrzeit." Beide sahen zur Badezimmertür, wo Lucius im Rahmen lehnte und Snape mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften heraus kam. "Draco zisch ab, ich will mich umziehen." knurrte er und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken. Der blonde stand gemächlich auf, lief zu seinem Dad und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Der lachte leise und nickte nur.

Hermine sah zu, das sie sich nun ganz schnell und ganz tief in ihrem Buch versenkte. Sie war eigentlich müde, und wollte nur noch eins schlafen. Sie waren spät los gegangen, dann die Vernichtung war anstrengend gewesen, und dann noch all das Neue. "Hermine willst du nicht nach Bett?" Sollte sie es wagen auf zu sehen. "Hermine Severus liegt schon lange im Bett. Sag mal warst du noch nie intim mit einem Jungen?" Hermine sah auf und Lucius Malfoy an, der an fing zu lachen, weil sie rot an lief, da er nackt neben ihr stand. "Doch Sir ,ähm Lucius." nuschelte sie. Sie sprang auf, lief ins Bad, konnte förmlich das grinsen im Rücken spüren. Was zog sie heute Nacht an. Ok, dann musste es ein mal gehen in Unterwäsche und T-shirt.

Als sie in das Schlafzimmer zurück kam, saßen die beiden Männer mit Brille und Buch im Bett und waren am lesen. Als sie sie hören sahen sie auf und zogen synchron die Brauen hoch. "Ähm, SO schläfst du nicht hier." Hermine sah Severus fragend an, dann sah sie an sich hinab. "Ausziehen." knurrte nun auch Lucius. "Ich habe doch schon nichts mehr an." stotterte Hermine. Snape rollte lachend mit den Augen, ein Spruch und sie war nackt. Nun konnten die Männer ein quieken hören, und sie sprang förmlich in das Bett hinein. Hermine zog die Decke bis zum Hals. "Bleib ruhig, wir fallen nicht über dich her, oder fressen dich."

Hermine konnte einfach nicht ein schlafen, egal auf welche Seite sie sich drehte, immer war ein Mann da. Nun es war ja nicht so, das sie prüde war. Aber hey, das waren Malfoy und Snape, und die beiden waren NACKT! Als sie mit dem Po zu Snape lag, spürte sie mit einmal wie sein Arm sich um ihre Hüften legte und sie an sich ran zog. Sie spürte SEINEN NACKTEN UND ERREGTEN Schwanz an ihrem Hintern. "Sir?" flüsterte sie angstvoll. Lucius lächelte ihr aber beruhigend zu. Er hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie zart auf die Lippen. "Pst wir tun dir nichts." Dann spürte sie wie beide ihre Hände über ihren Körper wandern ließen. "Ich habe gesagt, kein Sex, wenn sie vorher, also du vorher mit wem anders intim warst." knurrte sie.

„Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen." flüsterte Severus und rieb sich an ihr. "Nur kennen lernen." Kennen lernen? Konnte man das nicht mit Worten. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen als Lucius ihre Warzen zwirbelte. "Gefällt dir das Hermine?" flüsterte er erregt. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als mit dem Kopf zu nicken. "Sprich es aus." knurrte es von hinten. "Ja verdammt es gefällt mir. Es gefällt mir wie ihr mich streichelt, an fasst, es erregt mich." flüsterte sie. Es wäre mehr als eine Lüge, würde sie nun Nein sagen. Severus winkelte ihr oberes Bein an. Dann glitt er mit seiner hand an ihrem Bein entlang.

Hermine lag am nächsten Morgen alleine im Bett und dachte nach. Die beiden Kerle, hatten sie wirklich von einem Orgasmus in den anderen getrieben, und hatten sie so aus gehorcht. Kurz vorm Höhepunkt hatten sie sie jedes mal aus gefragt. Und sie hatte geplappert wie ein Plappermaul. Wo Harry einmal im Monat war, ok war ja nicht so schlimm, hoffte sie. Und das Harry in Draco verliebt ist. Und zum guten Schluß, als Krönung, hatte Snape verlangt das Lucius sie nahm. Oh heiliger Merlin, der Mann wusste wie er eine Frau vögeln musste. Und sie? SIE konnte Snape nicht so sitzen sehen, wie er sich selbst rieb. Und so hat sie ihm doch noch eine geblasen. Fuck.

„Hermine? Guten Morgen." Severus kam fertig an gezogen rein und stellte ein Tablett auf ihren Schoß. "Guten Morgen. Wie spät ist es?" Sie rieb sich durch das Gesicht. "Halb elf." Damit bestrich er ein Brötchen, legte Wurst hinauf und reichte es ihr, zusammen mit einer Rose. Hermine nahm es erstaunt und dankend entgegen, als er aufstehen wollte hielt sie ihn fest. "Musst du wirklich schon gehen?" nuschelte sie. "Ähm, ich dachte eher das du allein sein möchtest. Ich wollte nur runter gehen und dich allein lassen." Hermine aber schüttelte die Locken. "Wenn du wegen heute Nacht meinst, ich komme damit klar. Es

ist ja nicht so, das ich es nicht freiwillig gemacht habe."

Und so hatten die beiden zusammen gefrühstückt. Severus wartete auf sie, als sie duschen ging, und begleitete sie hinunter in den Salon, wo Lucius, Narzissa und Steve saß. "STEVE?" Der drehte sich um. "HERMINE?" Sie sahen sich an, lachten und umarmten sich. Die drei anderen hoben die Braue hoch. „Was tust du denn hier? Du kennst die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer?" Hermine hob die Braue auf diese offensichtliche Frage. "Ähm siehst du ja, ausserdem bin ich eine Hexe. Ich denke, wir beide haben dem anderen was vorgemacht." Snape hustete ein wenig. "Hat hier jemand mal die Güte, und klärt mich auf, woher ihr euch kennt." Hermine sah ihn an, was war denn mit Snape los? "Steve war mein erster fester Freund."

„Hermine? Hier." Sie sah Draco an, und grinste als er ihr mit einen komischen Ausdruck in den Augen das Haar gab. "Hier Hermine." Damit reichte Lucius ihr Vielsafttrank. "Ich denke, ich nehmen ihn erst zu mir, sobald ich Harry sehe. Wer weiß wie lange wir da stehen." Sie vermengte beides zusammen, dachte an das erste mal, wie es endete und schüttelte sich. Snape bekam ein fieses, kleines Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Sag mal bist du eigentlich mit dem Wiesel zusammen?" Sie sah Draco an. "Zusammen? Kann man es nicht nennen. Egal." Sie wollte nun wirklich hier nicht ihr sexual leben aus breiten. "Können wir?" Sie sah auf Lucius, dann auf Snape. "Ich begleite dich, Lucs blondes Haar fällt schneller auf."

So apparierte Hermine mit Snape hinter die Lichtung beim Fuchsbau. Sie schleuste ihn durch die Schatten in ein Versteck bei der Lichtung. Es war ruhig, war jeder im Haus? So ließ sie sich nieder an einem Baum, und hoffte darauf, das sie nicht Std hier sitzen mussten. Snape blieb an dem Baum gelehnt stehen, verschränkte die Arme und sah stur gerade aus. Hermine spürte, das irgendwas ihm nicht passte. Nur was hatte sie falsch gemacht. "Hermine?" knurrte er. "Ja? Was habe ich falsch gemacht." Sie sah auf und sah ihn schmunzeln. "Nichts. Was meintest du mit erster, fester Freund.

Und was läuft da zwischen dir und Ronald Weasley." Sie sah in seine Augen, was sah sie nur darin. "Steve war mein erster Freund, fest weil es eine länger gehende Beziehung war. In der Zeit wo jeder meinte ich wäre mit Krum und co zusammen. Es hat sich aber schwierig gestaltet, weil ich eben immer wieder nach Hogwarts musste. Ron und ich? Hmmm, wir haben es im 6.Schuljahr zusammen probiert. Aber wir haben bis vor kurzem zusammen geschlafen. Aber Ron, ist nicht so der Typ ich will Sex, er steht mehr auf Händchen halten und Küsschen geben." Sie sah auf ihre Hände, die durch den Sand gruben. "Potter." knurrte Snape. „Was du hast doch heute Nacht gehört er liebt Draco und ist schwul."

„Quatsch schluck den Trank, da ist Harry." Hermine sah auf und sprang auf, sie schluckte den Saft, und schüttelte sich. Severus sah belustigt zu, wie Hermine sich wandelte und dann zur Lichtung huschte. Sie stellte sich an der Stelle, wo Harry immer hin kam, wenn er überlegen musste. Und verfiel selbst ins nach denken. "MALFOY was tust du dreckiger Bastard hier. Die Dementoren freuen sich bestimmt, Dich zu bekommen." Damit spürte Hermine Harrys Zauberstab am Hals.


	3. Harry,Barty & Neuigkeiten von Voldemort

james:ja die anderen ff´s werden noch weiter geschrieben.

wickienchen:Danke,ich hoffe,es intressiert dich auch weiter hin.

„HARRY!" quiekte sie unnatürlich hoch mit Dracos Stimme. Der hob die Braue an und grinste ein fieses grinsen, obwohl Hermine in seinen Augen sah, das es ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte dies hier zu tun. "Harry, nun hör schon auf. Ich bin es." knurrte sie. "Harry? Kein verächtliches Potter mehr?" höhnte Harry. "Harry ich bin es Hermine." knurrte sie nun. "Was? Hermine? Also ich habe Hermine doch ein wenig anders in Erinnerung, auch wenn ich sie schon ein paar Std nicht mehr gesehen habe. Also wo ist sie." knurrte er und drückte den Stab fester zu. Severus wollte schon ein greifen. "Harry James Potter. Wer weiß alles davon, das wir beide Sex hatten. Wer weiß alles davon das du diesen Körper mehr als nur dringend nötig haben und besitzen willst, und seinen eigentlichen Besitzer." knurrte sie.

„Hermine." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Wow du machst das so perfekt wie Draco. Wie kommst du an ein Haar von ihm. Wieso kommst du nicht in den Fuchsbau, wir suchen dich alle. Remus vergeht vor Sorge." Hermine bremste ihn ab. "Harry. Ich KANN NICHT! Sollte ich jetzt von da flüchten wo ich bin, könnten einige Leute mehr als Schwierigkeiten mit unserem super Freund bekommen. Harry, traust du mir?" Er hob knurrend die Braue. "Hermine du weißt ich traue dir. Aber du scheinst unter Zauber zu sein." Sie lachte auf und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die er etwas zu sehr genoss. "Harry? Ich bin nicht Draco, wie du weißt.

Also komm vertrau mir, ich bin unter keinem Zauber und keinen Tränken. Ich befinde mich z zt als Geschenk von Voldemort in Snapes und Malfoys Händen. ABER lass mich ausreden, die beiden sind Spione für den Orden. Ich habe die komplette Bib zur Verfügung, um Zauber zu suchen. Ich kann dir nicht alles erklären. Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, um dich zu fragen, ob du damit einverstanden bist, wenn Draco ab sofort unser Spion sein wird. Also nein, nenn es wie du willst. Das er zu dir hin kommt, und dich mit Informationen verfüttert. Harry du musst ihm trauen, wie du mir traust." Harry seufzte und sah sie lange an, dann nickte er. "Ok. Aber wie bist du hier? Ich glaub jawohl kaum, das du allein hier bist."

„Harry flippe nicht aus, ich bin mit Seve….also Prof Snape hier" Harrys Braue ging ein wenig hoch. "SEVERUS?" Der trat aus dem Schatten. "Ja Harry?" knurrte er. Der zuckte zusammen, sah ihn funkelnd an, wollte los springen, besann sich dann doch eines besseren. "Prof Snape." knurrte er. "Hat er dir weh getan?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Fast wäre ihr raus gerutscht, nein er hat mir gut getan. Dann fiel ihr auf, das er wohl kaum Snape meinte. "Nein, Ja Voldemort hat mich einmal verflucht, weil ich nicht auf Severus hören konnte und mein Klappe los gerissen habe." Harry seufzte und sah auf den Fuchsbau. "Sag mal hast du das gewusst mit Gin und Nev?" Hermine hatte den Anstand rot an zu laufen. "Niedlich." hörten beide Harry sprechen.

„Ja ich wusste das Gin dich drei mal mit ihm betrogen hat." Nun sah Harry sie mit großen Augen an. "WAS? Ich dachte eigentlich nur, das sie beide gerade was am laufen haben. Hermine musst du wirklich mit zurück? Ich brauche dich hier. Ron und Gin und Nev sind ja schön und gut. Aber sie denken nicht so klar. Und die Erwachsenen aus dem Orden, vergiss es. Remus denkt neuerdings genauso gut irrational wie Ron. Was mit dem los, weiß der Geier." Hermine seufzte, und sah lange auf den Fuchsbau. "Nein Harry, ich muss mit Severus wieder mit. Mit Remus erkläre ich dir ein ander mal."

„Potter klären sie Remus auf, er kennt die Wahrheit. Nun seien sie nicht direkt sauer auf ihn. Es wird noch viel mehr auf sie zu kommen, was sie erfahren müssen. Aber das ein ander mal. Sehen sie zu, das Remus, Ronald oder, oder, oder ihnen Haare zur Verfügung stellt, das ich ihnen Unterricht geben kann. Und ich bitte sie DIESES MAL sich anständig zu benehmen und zu lernen. ES IST notwendig. Und sollte Draco vorschlagen sie mit zu nehmen, kommen sie mit. Zicken sie nicht rum, er wird sie bestimmt nicht zum Lord bringen." Harry murmelte was. "Merlin Harry, ich werde Draco eh die Wahrheit über dich und Gefühle sagen. Er liebt dich genauso." Harry sah sie entsetzt, hoffnungsvoll und fragend zu gleich an.

„Woher ich das weiß? Wir haben gestern gesprochen. Fuck da kommt Ron, wenn der mich, also Draco und Severus hier sieht, ist das Ministerium schneller hier als uns lieb ist." Sie zog Harry an sich ran, küsste ihn, welchen er mal wieder mehr genoss, als er es sonst bei Hermine tun würde. "So nun hast du was zum träumen. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald. Sag am besten, das Remus dir für Sonntag ein Date mit ihm besorgen soll." Harry nickte, Snape packte Hermine und dann apparierten sie. Sie landeten in der Halle, und als Hermine spürte wie sie sich zurück verwandelte. Da merkte sie erst, wie lange sie weg waren. "Es ist unangenehm, nicht." Sie sah auf und schrie im selben moment. "WAS?" Snape sah sie entsetzt an.

„Ach shit, sie kennt dich ja nur als bösen Anhänger. Hermine, Barty ist auch ein Spion. Ja ich weiß er wollte Potter damals zum Lord locken. Aber jeder hatte sich den Ausgang anders erhofft. Was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuches." Er gab Barty die Hand. "Sev Darling. Lucius ist nicht da, kannst du nicht mal dein Schlammblut Barty fürs Vergnügen lassen." Snape seufzte lautlos auf, als er die Stimme erkannte. "Bellatrix, ich habe heute keine Zeit. Ich muss irgendwann mit der Erziehung von ihr anfangen. Also sieh zu, das du weg kommst." knurrte er. "Ach komm Darling, du willst doch nicht sagen, das du SO WAS mir vor ziehst beim ficken." Oh und wie ich es vor ziehe. "Bella Schatz, du weißt, ich ziehe keine andere Frau dir vor, aber es geht nicht anders. Oder willst du das unser Gebieter mich bestrafft."

„Dann nicht. Melde dich bei mir Schätzelein." Sie strich ihm mit dem Finger über die Brust, er sah was sie vor hatte, kniff ihre Wangen zusammen. „WAGE ES nicht mein eigen, welches ich noch benutze mit deiner Dpucke zu besudeln, oder aber auch nur einen Finger an sie zu legen. Strafen bekommt sie genug, nämlich von mir. Und von Lucius. Wenn wir es erlauben, kannst du dich an ihr aus lassen. Und nun verzieh dich." knurrte er. "Du dreckige Hure, weiß nicht welche Ehre dir zu Teil wird." knurrte Bellatrix Hermine an. Snape schnappte Hermines Arm, nickte Barty zu und so liefen sie mit ihr in den Salon hinein. "Dippers." rief Snape und eine Elfe erschien. "Dippers wo sind der Master und die Mistress?"

„Master Malfoy ist für Lord unterwegs, und Mistress ist mit Master Steve auf die Malediven. Master Draco ist oben in seinen Räumen." Snape nickte und schickte die Elfe fort. "Also Barty was führt dich hier her?" Er bot ihm einen Feuerwhiskey an. "Danke Severus, ich wollte mal sehen, was nein wie es voran geht. Aber wie ich sehe, habt ihr eine neue, Verzeihung Mrs Granger für den Ausdruck, _alte _Verbündete." Er lächelte sie charmant und entwaffnend an. "Schon ok, Mr Crouch." kam es schüchtern von Hermine. Snape knurrte, es gefiel ihm nicht. Er stellte sich hinter Hermines Sessel und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Darf ich ihnen das Du an bieten?" Er erhob sich und nahm ihre Hand.

Er vollführte einen vorm vollendeten Handkuss. „Barty." Er sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. "Hermine." Und sie schluckte dabei, spürte den festen Griff in ihrer Schulter und verstand ihn nicht. Sie sah auf zu Snape, und ihr Blick wurde fragend, während seiner weich wurde, und er unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. Barty sah dem mit erstaunen zu. Hmmm, das war mal interessant, vielleicht konnte man den alten Severus ja noch aus der Reserve locken. Ein fieser, listiger und kleiner Plan formte sich in seinem Kopf, der noch aus zu reifen galt.

„Barty?" sprach Severus ihn nun schon zum dritten mal an. "Hmm was? Verzeiht ich war in Gedanken." Er sah auf, und war immer noch nicht so ganz im hier und jetzt. "Ja und der Gedanke muss schön gewesen sein. Oder wieso lächelst als hätte Potter den Lord entmachtet?" knurrte Snape. "Was? Nein, nein schon gut. Sagt mal, der liebe Lucius, was hat der für einen Auftrag?" Snape rollte mit den Augen, Barty schien irgendwie immer noch nicht da zu sein. "Barty, wie du gesehen hast, habe ich gerade die Elfe selbst gefragt, wo er ist. Ich weiß nichts von einem Auftrag. Tut mir leid. Was musst du denn von ihm so dringend." Er hob die Braue an. "Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob ich eine Zeit lang hier leben kann. Mein Versteck ist nicht mehr ganz so sicher."

„Aber sicher Barty, sei Herzlich Willkommen hier." Barty sah auf und sah zur Tür. "Lucius, Danke. Wirklich Danke schön. Was für einen Auftrag hattest du?" Lucius knurrte und warf die Maske und Robe in die nächst beste Ecke. "Hermine." Er küsste sie zart auf die Lippen. "Hört bloss auf, ich musste in Muggelbibs rennen, zig Bücher holen. Die völlig sinnfrei sind. Stammbäume der letzten tausend Jahre, und alle ähnlichen Titel. Dann musste ich meine Leute los schicken, die magischen Stammbäume kaufen gehen mussten. Ich frage mich nur, was er damit will." Damit nahm er das Glas entgegen, welches Severus ihm reichte.

Harry lief während dessen gedankenverloren zurück zum Fuchsbau. Hermine in den Händen Snapes, und sie bat ihn ihr und Snape zu trauen. Remus wusste alles? Draco wurde der Kontaktmann? Er nahm ihn mit? Aber wohin. "Merlin noch eins, wo warst du so lange, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht." knurrte Molly. "Komm mal runter Molly. NUR weil Hermine jetzt Merlin weiß wo ist, werde ich mich nicht verstecken. Wir haben uns gegenseitig Versprechen gegeben und ich hoffe Ron wird sich auch daran halten. Ansonsten werde ich alleine weiter suchen."

„Nein, nein, ich halte mich an das Versprechen. Mum, wir sind erwachsen, du musst lernen uns los zu lassen." knurrte Ron aus einer Ecke heraus. "Remus? Könnte ich dich unter vier Augen sprechen. Dringend." Der Werwolf sah auf und nickte. "Wo können wir hin?" Harry überlegte nicht lange. "Lass uns hoch in Rons Zimmer gehen." Im selbigen an gekommen, legte Remus mehrere Banne über das Zimmer. „Was ist los Harry. Wieso bist du so ruhig, was Hermine an geht." knurrte der Werwolf. Harry seufzte und sah ihn lange an. Dann fing er an zu erzählen, und wie er sah, wurden Remus Augen immer ruhiger, wie er selbst auch. "Merlin sei Dank, sie ist bei den beiden.

Dann ist sie wirklich in guten Händen. Sie waren hier? Sie kommen wieder? Was ist mit Sonntag." verlangte er zu wissen. "Ja. Also sie meinten, ich soll Dich bitten, das du mich Sonntag hier raus schleust. Draco oder Snape oder wer auch immer wird mich dann mitnehmen, wohin auch immer." Remus nickte und sah dann lange auf Harry. "Ich will mitkommen." knurrte er verlangend. "Wowo knurre mich nicht an, von mir aus gerne. Aber Remus, ich WILL jetzt wissen, was ist das was dich zu Hermine verbindet?" Remus sah ihn schüchtern an. "Ich liebe sie. Nein nicht so wie du denkst, ich liebe sie wie jeden von euch. Aber mein Körper verlangt nach ihr. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er will sie.

Sie weiß es auch, und sie weiß auch von meinem Wunsch, nicht drauf ein zu gehen." Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Wieso nicht? Ich mein, wenn sie will, wenn du willst, und du so deine Ruhe findest?" Remus jaulte kurz auf. "Harry es geht nicht, sie ist so ein junges und unschuldiges Ding." Harry lachte auf, jung ok, aber unschuldig? Lachhaft. "Remus, egal, du wirst sicher wissen, was gut für Dich ist. Aber ich finde es auch gut und fühle mich besser, wenn du dabei bist." Remus nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment an und dann schritt Remus zu ihm und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. "Na dann würde ich mal sagen, hast du ja doch noch eine Chance Draco zu bekommen."

Hermine saß da und langweilte sich, sie wippte mit dem Fuß. "Hätte wer was ein zu wenden, wenn ich in die Bib verschwinde. Ich muss soviel nach sehen." Lucius wollte gerade antworten als sein Mal brannte. "WAS denn noch? Wie oft am Tag soll ich denn noch vorbei kommen." Er nickte zu und apparierte direkt zum Lord. "Barty dein Zimmer zeigt dir Dippers. Ich gehe mit Hermine in die Bib." Severus setzte sich in einen Sessel und bestellte sich einen Tee. Er sah Hermine zu, wie sie durch die Reihe schritt und sich die Bücher an sah. Sie strich vorsichtig mit den Fingern über den Buchrücken strich.

Severus wusste schon lange, wie er für Hermine fühlte. Und sein Wesen verlangte auch nach ihr, er konnte nicht anders, und so sprang er auf und umarmte sie von hinten. "Severus?" Der versenkte seine Nase nun in ihren Haaren. "Du duftest so wunderbar kleines." Hermine lächelte, diese Stimme war so samtig, sie spürte den Schauder über ihren Rücken. "Du machst mich verrückt kleines." Huh? Er drehte sie zu sich herum. Er sah sie an. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Du bist so wunderschön." Dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen, und als er sah, das sie widersprechen wollte, küsste er sie zärtlich.

„Ich hoffe, du fällst nicht auf Barty rein. Er ist ein Charmeur, der dich gerne vögeln will. Ich aber möchte dir so viel mehr gerne bieten, sobald die Zeit dafür da ist.'" flüstere er. "Ähm, ich versteh nicht. Ich denke du bist mit Lucius zuammen." Snape lachte leise auf, auf ihre wirren Worte. "Hermine, ja Lucius und ich, wir mögen uns. Ganz tief romantisch verankerte Leute würden es sich lieb haben nennen. Aber zusammen? Beim besten Willen nicht, ja wir haben Sex. Aber nicht mehr und nicht weniger." flüsterte er. "Und was ich dir mit all dem sagen will, werde ich erst tun, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist."

Er sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, und sie lächelten. "Seve….holla die Waldfee störe ich?" Beide drehten sich zur Türe um, wo Draco stand. "Was möchtest du Draco." knurrte Severus und löste sich, strich sich dabei den Gehrock glatt. "Ich wollte mal fragen, es geht um die Lektion 7 in Zaubertränke. Ich komme da einfach nicht weiter." knurrte Draco. "Ach so ist das. So bist du einer der besten, du lernst in den Ferien." kam es schmunzelnd von Hermine. "Lernst du in den Ferien nie?" kam Dracos Gegenfrage. „Lol, doch. Aber nicht mit Privatlehrer, der mal nebenbei gesagt auch noch unserer Tränkelehrer ist."

„Ich gebe dir auch gerne Unterricht. Draco ich komme gleich runter in die Kerker, und zeige es dir im praktischen." Hermine sah Snape an. "Ich brauche kein Unterricht. Und mal nebenher, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wann wir wieder Hogwarts besuchen werden." Damit wand sie sich wieder ab und den Büchern zu. Severus sah sie einen Moment lang an, nickte und lief hinaus. "Hermine?" Merlin, hier war es besser als auf jedem Hauptbahnhof. "Ja Lucius?" Sie drehte sich herum und sah ihn fragend an. "Wo ist Severus?" Na super, war sie eine Elfe oder wie? "Im Kerker bei Draco."

Lucius nickte ihr kurz zu und lief so schnell er konnte hinab in die Kerker. "Severus, ich brauche dich jetzt. Draco das hat Zeit, lese und lerne." knurrte er. Severus sah erstaunt auf und folgte Lucius, nach dem er Draco versichert hatte, sobald wie möglich wieder zu kommen. Lucius ließ den Salon links liegen, auch die restliche Räume ließ er liegen, und lief schnurr strack gerade aus die Treppe hoch. Severus runzelte die Stirn, was nun? Sex? Im Schlafzimmer an gekommen legte er Banne über die Räume, obwohl schon zig auf den Räumen lagen. Was sollte das alles. "Lucius?" Knurrte er. "Moment Darling, moment." Darling, also war er noch gut drauf.

„Der Lord hat uns den Auftrag gegeben, auf Hermine zu achten und sie zu schützen. Keiner darf ihr irgendwas tun, wir sollen ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Sie bleibt weiter bei uns, aber wieso und warum, das ginge uns nichts an, und wir würden es irgendwann schon einmal erfahren. Was soll ich davon halten Sev." Der sah Lucius erstaunt an. "Er will was? Keine Erziehung mehr zum Sklaven, die alles tun wird, was wir nur wollen." Lucius schüttelte sein Haar. "Nein, wenn sie sexuell aktiv werden möchte, sollen wir uns erkundigen, wen wir ihr her holen sollen. O ton des Lords."

Hermine hatte kein Nerv mehr aufs lesen, hier wurde man zu oft gestört, damit ging sie also hinaus. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt in den Salon, der kleinere von beiden. Hatte man schon fest gestellt, das es langweilig war in der Zaubererwelt, wenn man nicht den ganzen Tag laß. "Möchtest du fernsehen?" Sie wirbelte herum und sah Barty Crouch junior an. "Merlin sie, du hast mich erschreckt. Es gibt hier fernesehen?" Ein lachen erfolgte, melodisch, angenehm, wie Hermine fand. "Ja sicher. Draco hat es damals geschenkt bekommen, und seit dem wird alles hier auf den neusten Stand gebracht, was die Technik betrifft."

Crouch lief zum Regal, zog ein Buch hervor und das Regal drehte sich. Und Hermine klappte der Mund auf, da war alles an neuste Muggel Technologie. DAS war der Tv den ihr Dad letzten Winter gekauft hatte. Sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, Crouch neben ihr. Herrlich, entspannen und Ruhe bekommen. Aber Barty erschien ihr gar nicht so, wie Severus vorhin meinte. Er war galant, nett und gar nicht aufschneidend und sie ins Bett zehrend wollend. Schade eigentlich, er war wahrscheinlich genauso wie Remus. Bloß nicht die kleine Hermine an fassen. Grrr.

Dabei war sie volljährig, gar nicht so klein und unschuldig, wie alle immer taten. Wenigstens Snape und Malfoy wussten, das zu schätzen, wenn auch nur durch Voldemorts Befehl. Na wenigstens versprach ihr das in nächster Zeit ein wenig Spass. „Hermine du siehst ja nur hin, aber nimmst nichts auf." schmunzelte Barty. "Was? Oh Sorry ich habe nach gedacht." Damit konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Bildschirm.

„Was tun wir jetzt, dürfen wir sie nicht mehr anfassen.? Das kann er nicht tun, das wäre doch meine einzige Chance gewesen, ihr zu beweisen, wie sehr ich sie will." Lucius runzelte die Stirn. "Sev alter Junge, du kannst ihr auch so beweisen, wie sehr du sie willst. Du bist doch nicht nur der Kerl, der sau gut im Bett ist. Du bist doch auch so ein perfekter Mann." Severus schnaubte und wand sich ab. "Lucius, du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, das der gut aussehende Mann von uns beiden du bist. Ich bin kein Typ in das sich ein junges Mädchen verliebt, wenn sie schon einen älteren Mann nimmt." Lucius wusste nun mit Severus zu reden würde nichts bringen, man musste ihm das Gegeteil beweisen.

Damit schritt er wütend aus dem Raum, Severus sah ihm Stirn runzelnd hinter her. Was war mit Lucius los? Sonst versuchte er wenigstens ein wenig zu diskutieren. Aber nun? Nun war er wütend, na super. Also folgte er ihm, aber er fand ihn nicht. Aber dafür hörte er lachen, lachen von Hermine und Barty. Na super, war ja klar. Auf diesen Aufschneider fiel sie herein. Er schritt wütend in den kleinen Salon hinein. "Vergnügt ihr euch?" knurrte er in bester Lehrer manier. "Oh Severus, was ist los. Komm setz Dich zu uns." Hermine hielt ihm lächelnd die Hand hin. Snape kämpfte mit sich selbst. Aber seine Seite gewann die Hermine haben wollte. Also nahm er die Hand und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Lehne.

„Hermine ich muss dir was sagen." Sie sah ihn fragend an, und löste ihre Hand nicht von seiner. "Der Lord hat beschlossen, das du nicht mehr zur Sklavin aus gebildet wirst. Wir sollen dich hüten und schützen, dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab lesen." Ein listiges Funkeln trat in ihre Augen, und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Seite, wie er erstaunt fest stellte. Unsicher legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Und sie ließ es geschehen, er sah den stechenden Blick Bartys. Aha wusste er es doch, Crouch war selbst scharf auf Hermine.

Die nächsten drei Tage lernte Hermine, laß sich durch die Bücher in der Bib, die sie hilfreich fand. Aber sie kam nie auf den genauen Punkt. Sie wusste sie war dem Ziel so nahe, doch sie kam einfach nicht darauf was sie suchte. Luc und Sev ließen sie nun auch in Ruhe, ok sie schliefen in einem Bett, aber mehr nicht. Das war doch zum Haare raufen. Barty? Der war viel unterwegs. Draco? Der schien ein Schönheitsprogramm zu durch laufen bis Sonntag. "Draco?" Er sah auf, als sie alle am Tisch saßen und aßen. „Ja?" Er sah sie lauernd an. "Draco, ich mein dein Beauty Programm hin oder her, du solltest nicht so viel darauf achten. Denn verliebt ist Harry schon." Draco knurrte, sein Griff um die Gabel wurde fester.

„DAS musst du mir nicht noch mal auf die Nase binden." knurrte er. Lucius sah sie tadelnd an. "Draco du verstehst es nicht oder? Harry ist verliebt, ja, er ist in _Dich_ verliebt." Draco ließ die Gabel fallen, der Mund stand offen. "Draco mach den Mund zu, du erinnerst mich gerade echt an Ronald." knurrte sie. Der Mund ging schnell zu. "_Er_ liebt _mich_?" flüsterte er. "Ja verdammt, also sieh zu, das du dich lieber um ihn bemühst, an statt dich hübsch machen zu wollen, damit er dich will." Damit aß sie ruhig weiter. "Wie spät holst du ihn eigentlich ab?" Draco sah auf Lucius und auf Severus. "Also Dad hat mit Lupin aus gemacht, das ich sie um Drei Uhr abhole."

Um viertel vor Drei apparierte Draco los zum Fuchsbau und ging den Weg, den Hermine ihm beschrieb. Und richtig da standen die beiden. "Hallo." kam es schüchtern. "Hermine?" kam es von Harry. "Nein, diesmal bin ich selbst da. Erst einmal vorweg, ich würde dir gerne noch einmal die Hand bieten. Und von vorne anfangen. Hallo ich bin Draco Malfoy." Damit hielt er Harry die Hand hin. Remus lächelte und nickte Harry zu als er ihn an sah. "Ok. Also, Hallo ich bin Harry Potter. Und ja es nervt der berühmte Zauberlehrling zu sein." Draco grinste frech. Remus schritt auf Draco zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. "Hallo Blondie."

Im Manor, lief Hermine wie ein Tiger auf und ab. Als es ploppte blieb sie stehen und sah ihre beiden Freunde. Ein ungewohntes Bild, hier auf dem Manor. "Harry." Und damit umarmten sich die beiden. "Hallo Remus." Der zog sie unerwartet auch in eine feste Umarmung. "Haben wir bald Vollmond?" Remus lachte leise und löste sich nickend. "Kleines? Sag mal hast du gesehen wo ich meine Robe und Uhr gestern in deinem Salon hin gelegt habe? Uh wir haben Besuch." Hermine drehte sich lächelnd um. "BARTY CROUCH JUNIOR? UND DU AUF KUSCHELTOUR MIT IHM?" zischte Harry wütend.


	4. Die 1dicke Bombe platzt!

wieckinchen:ja,aber heute folgen noch mehr infos,die für den verlauf,der ff wichtig sein werden.

james:was voldemort vor hat?hmm,nein,das kann ich noch nicht verraten,das folgt in späteren kapiteln.

salmalin:danke,ich hoffe du bleibst auch weiterhin dabei.wer gut oder böse ist,klärt sich auch erst viel später.

nun viel spass,und wie immer,mir gehört nichts,ich habe es mir nur aus geliehen und gebe sie unbeschädigt zurück,und verdiene auch keine geld damit.

„HARRY!" rief sie nun erbost. "Steck den Zauberstab weg. Wenn er so gefährlich wäre, wie du denkst, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde ihn in MEINE Räume hinein lassen. Denkst du ich würde ihn so nah an mich heran lassen? Merlin Potter schalte endlich einmal dein Gehirn an, bevor du auch nur eine einzige Tat ausführst. Ja er hat dich zum Lord gelenkt, aber jeder, HARRY JEDER ja auch Dumbledore wollte, das es anders aus geht." knurrte Hermine. Harry ließ entsetzt den Stab sinken und sah jeden an. "WAS? Ihr habt ihn mit Absicht in diese Falle rennen lassen?" kam es entsetzt von Draco. "Ja haben wir." knurrte Lucius nun. "So, und können wir in den Salon, oder wird das ein Tag im Flur."

Harry sah erstaunt zu, wie heimisch Hermine sich fühlte. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin, nahm die Tasse Tee, die auf dem Tischchen stand und sah ihn an. "Oh Harry bitte, soll ich mich weiterhin hier steif herum bewegen. Ich wird hier leben in absehbarer Zeit. Aber nun was anderes, wie weit seit ihr mit den Horcruxen." Sie hob die Braue und war wirklich gespannt. "Hör mir bloß auf, Ron ist der festen Überzeugung, das Fawkes ein Horcrux ist, wir haben unsere liebe Mühe ihn davon überzeugen, das dem nicht so ist. Was kann es noch sein, ein Teil ist in ihm selbst. Aber der letzte Teil." Hermine seufzte und dachte lange nach, irgendwas hatte sie doch in den letzten Tagen gelesen und dann auf einmal sah sie auf. "Ich habs."

Alles sah sie an, was kam nun. Doch Hermine knabberte erst noch ein wenig auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, konnte es denn hinkommen? Hmm, doch sie mussten es probieren. "Hmm. Haltet mich nicht für verrückt, aber ihr geht doch alle davon aus, wie ich, das es immer an Relikt von einem Gründer sein müsste oder, oder, oder. ABER wie sieht es aus, James war mit Dumbledore sein größter Gegner. Wie ist es denn dann mit der Plakette die James damals bekam als Sucher? Die auch im Pokalzimmer aus gestellt ist." nuschelte sie. Harry sah sie erst lange zweifelnd an, dann grinste er mit einmal frech. "DAS ist es. Nun haben wir aber das nächste Prob. Wer vernichtet die Plakette?"

„wie wäre es mit dir selbst Mr Harry James Potter." schlug sie vor. "Hermine du weißt, ich kann das nicht." knurrte er. "Kann ich nicht, gibt es nicht. DANN LERNE Potter." zischte sie. "Argh Merlin Granger, es ist nicht jeder dazu geboren worden um zu lernen. Ich bin dafür da, die praktischen Dinge zu tun." knurrte er. "Ne ist klar, und die musst du nicht lernen oder wie?" Nun standen sie sich gegenüber, die Arme unter der Brust verschränkt. "Shit, Draco weg, Bella kommt." Der Blonde sprang auf, fasste Harry an und apparierte mit ihm. Remus apparierte von allein weg.

Hermine blieb an der selben Stelle stehen, Bellatrix sah sie hochnäsig an. "Na Schätzchen, kommst du nicht mehr in den Genuss von Severus Schwanz?" grinste sie. "Und du Bella kommst heute auch nicht in den Genuss, wie du es nennst. Ich habe zu tun, ich muss noch ein paar Tränke machen für den Lord. Wie wäre es mal, wenn du dich ein wenig mit deinem Mann beschäftigen würdest?" knurrte Severus und wand sich ab. "Sev Schatz, ich werde die Vermutung nicht los, das das Schlammblut an deiner ablehnenden Haltung Schuld ist." Knurrte Bella. Severus drehte sich herum, wollte los poltern, sah Lucius warnenden Blick. "Bella Schatz du hast Recht, beschimpf sie aber nicht so. der Lord mag das nicht.

Aber wie wäre es, wenn du dich umziehen gehst und wir beide heute Abend ausgehen." säuselte er. Na toll, die Schlampe bekam das was sie wollte. "Severus, es geht z zt nicht." Sie sah Severus eindringlich an, der hob erst die Braue und nickte dann verstehend. "Darling, wir könne aber trotz allem essen gehen oder nicht?" Lestrange nickte und apparierte hinaus. "Merlin Danke, das sie ihre Regel hat und ich sie nicht anfassen muss." murmelte Severus. "So und wo ist nun Harry?" knurrte Hermine. Sie war sauer, wieso konnte sie auch nicht sagen.

„Ähm du gehst die Treppe hoch, Richtung unserer Schlafräume, aber vorher kommt ein Portrait mit samt Narzissa, Draco und mir, an dem musst du dich nur verneigen, dort findest du einen weiteren Gang, du musst die linke 4.Tür nehmen. Dort sind 5 weitere Türen, du läufst vor der 3 Tür 7 mal auf und ab, und da findest du die Drei. ABER bedenke die genaue Anzahl, die du auf und ab laufen musst." Hermine nickte und ihr schwirrten gerade viele Zahlen im Kopf auf und ab. Aber sie wagte sich nicht weiter zu fragen, also ging sie des Weges.

Und hinter dem Portrait nahm sie aber die 4.Tür aber auf der rechten Seite, dort waren zig Türen, Hermine lief vor der 3.Tür 5 mal auf und ab, nur war sie ja auf der falschen Seite durch eine Tür gebogen. Sie schritt in den Raum hinein, sie spürte die Anwesenheit von den andern. "Haha, nun macht das Licht an, ich weiß doch das ihr hier seit. Lucius hat mich doch hoch geschickt euch zu holen." „Lumos." sprach eine Männerstimme. „ARGH!" schrie Hermine wie von sinnen und dann kippte sie um.

Keiner der Männer im Salon hörte den Schrei, staunten aber nicht schlecht als 5 Minuten später die Drei wieder in den Salon apparierten. "Ich habe eine Sperre übers Haus gelegt, Bella muss sich nun auch anmelden. Aber wo ist Hermine." kam es von Lucius. "Sie ist hier. Ich denke du hast sie zu uns hoch geschickt." Alles wirbelte herum. "Heiliger Merlin." flüsterte Harry. Er drehte der gerade rein gekommenen Truppe demonstrativ den Rücken zu. "Harry James Potter hat man Dir bei den Dursleys bei gebracht so zu reden." Harry dreht sich ganz langsam zurück.

„Nein hat man nicht, aber würde ich so reden, wie man es mir bei gebracht hat, würde Mr Malfoy mich schneller vom Manor schmeißen, als ich überhaupt ein Wort mit Hermine reden kann." knurrte Harry. "Wie redest du denn mit uns?" kam es entsetzt. Er wollte gerade ansetzen. "Oh ja das ist mein Bambi." Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. "Bambi? Dein Bambi? Das ist ja wohl alles ein Witz. MEIN Patenonkel und MEINE Eltern, die mich eigentlich lieben sollten, hätten wohl kaum so eine Farce gespielt. Und nur weil Hermine zu euch ging, wohl eher durch Zufall wie ich nun mit bekam, meint ihr, wir können alle Friede und Freude und Eierkuchen spielen?

Verdammte Scheiße Prof Dumbledore ich bin enttäuscht, ich bin von jedem einzelnen enttäuscht." Harry wand sich ab, Draco seufzte auf und ging zu ihm hin. "Sollen wir einen Moment in den Garten gehen?" Harry nickte und folgte ihm. Severus verabreichte Hermine eine Phiole mit einem Trank, und sie kam wieder zu sich. "Heilige Scheiße, das war ein bad Trip." knurrte sie. "Das war kein Trip Hermine. Es ist die Wahrheit. Albus, Sirius und die Potters, Regulus und noch einige Leute, wie zb die Longbottoms leben hier auf dem Manor. Und waren in der Zeit, wenn Besuch wie du kam, in den Räumen in der Geheimkammer." erklärte Snape ihr und strich ihr eine Strähne aus den Augen. Hermine sprang wütend auf und funkelte jeden einzelnen an.

„W.O ist Harry?" knurrte sie. "Ähm draußen mit Draco." erklärte Remus. Sie ging nicht näher drauf ein und lief, nein eher rannte sie hinaus. "Harry?" Der saß auf der Terrasse und hatte glitzernde Augen. Er sah auf und lächelte schief. "Tere tolle Überraschung oder?!" Draco sah hilflos zu Hermine. "Wieso weint er nicht?" Hermine lachte freudlos auf und nahm Harrys Hand. "Weil er es nicht kann. Es wäre zu schön, wenn es wahr ist. Aber Harry, es ist wahr. Sie sind es wirklich. Willst du nicht lieber rein gehen und sie drücken und bei ihnen sein. Ich bin sicher, das sie dich auch halten wollen. Sirius sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus, ja ich weiß du hast mehr Recht dazu.

Aber Harry nun ist er da, das was du jeden einzelnen Tag gehofft und gewollt hast im letzten Jahr. Nun geh rein und nutze die Chance. Vergib ihnen diese unsägliche Dummheit." Harry seufzte, biss ich die Innenwange schon fast wund. "Ok." Er stand auf und sah Draco an. "Danke Draco." Hermine hatte Recht, er musste da rein und mit ihnen reden. Er musste bald schon zurück zum Fuchsbau, und so oft konnte er von dort ja auch nicht weg. Obwohl? Darüber musste man noch reden. Hermine blieb mit Draco auf der Terrasse, sie musste nach denken über die letzte Woche, was alles geschehen war. "Hermine? Glaub mir, es kommt noch viel mehr auf uns alle zu." Sie schmunzelte als sie ihn an sah. "Sieht man es mir so deutlich an, woran ich denke?" Draco nickte, aber eigentlich lag es auch wo anders ran.

Severus wartete und wartete, sie kam nicht wieder rein. Was tat sie nur da? Draco war auch noch nicht wieder da. Verdammt Severus, Draco ist dein Patenkind, er kennt deine Gefühle und verdammt Draco ist schwul, schwuler geht's schon nicht mehr. "Ich an eurer Stelle würde ganz schnell Nev Bescheid geben, sonst wird der auch sauer." hörte er Potter in mitten seiner Eltern reden. Und endlich eine halbe Std später kam Hermine mit Draco wieder rein. „Hermine?" Severus sah auf und auf Sirius, der sie an gesprochen hatte. "Ja Mr Black." knurrte sie nun.

„Och komm schon Prinzessin, nun umarme mich, drücke mich und sage das alles wieder gut ist." Hermine grinste und lief in seine offenen Arme. "Du Vollidiot, ich meine das Dumbldore noch irgendwo sitzt, war mir klar. Aber Du? Du Idiot, wieso hast du dich nie bei mir gemeldet. Du weißt doch das du mir trauen kannst." Ein Knurren ließ alle aufsehen. "Oh Remus." Sie löste sich und ging auf Abstand zu Sirius. "Es tut mir leid Hermine, aber der Vollmond, da ist mein Wolf ein wenig mehr an der Oberfläche wie sonst. Es ist glaub ich besser, wenn ich nun gehe und erst nach dem Vollmond wieder hier her komme um dich zu besuchen."

Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und ließ sich drücken. "Ok Remus bis die Tage dann." Der Werwolf nickte lächelnd. "Euch sehe ich an Vollmond?" Ein Nicken der beiden anderen Rumtreiber. "Aber sichi. Und klärst du das mit Molly, das Harry nun Bescheid weiß und wo er ist." kam es von Sirius. Hermine ließ sich neben Severus nieder und sah ihn eine Zeit lang an. "Was Hermine." knurrte er leise, so das nur sie es verstand. "Findest du mich sexuell attraktiv?" Snape hob die Braue und kam ihr noch ein wenig näher. "Hast du das letztens nicht gespürt" flüsterte er. "Doch, aber du machst keine Anstalten mehr. Also hast du es doch nur getan, weil der Lord es wollte."

Snape seufzte leise auf, so das Hermine auf stand und ein wenig zu schnell aus dem Raum rannte. Sie hatte das Seufzen falsch verstanden. Sie rannte dort hin, wo sie ihre Ruhe hatte, wo sie immer Ruhe fand. In die Bib. Man hätte es ja auch ein wenig anders sagen können, das sie eine kleine und hässliche und unattraktive Schülerin war. "Hermine? Du hast das gerade falsch verstanden. Mein Seufzen galt, auf deinen Kommentar hin, ich hätte es nur wegen dem Lord getan." Hermine winkte ab. "Es tut mir leid, das ich Dich so was fragte."

Severus hockte sich vor sie hin, drehte sie so, das sie ihn an sehen musste. Aber sie sah hinab auf ihre Hände, also hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie so, ihn an zu sehen. Hermine verstand nun gar nicht mehr, was er wollte, aber als er näher kam, glaubte sie es zu wissen. Und richtig er küsste sie voller Zärtlichkeit. "Ich hoffe, ich darf dir heute Nacht ein wenig mehr davon geben. Es wäre mir ein reines Vergnügen. ABER ich muss jetzt erst einmal essen gehen, wie du mit bekommen hast. Und nein ich werde nicht mit ihr schlafen. Und zwar nur aus einem Grund, weil ich es mit dir will." Noch ein Kuss, er erhob sich und weg war er.

Hermine kam verwirrt zurück in den Salon, wo sie aber keinen vor fand. "Dippers?" Als die Elfe erschien sah sie sie fragend an. "Wo sind sie alle hin?" Die Elfe verneigte sich. "Die anderen Herrschaften erwarten sie im Speisesaal. Man möchte das Abendbrot gemeinsam ein nehmen." Hermine nickte, bedankte sich und ging hinüber. "Wo ist Severus hin?" Hermine sah auf Lily. "Der ist aus gegangen." Sie setzte sich zu Draco und Lucius hin. "Wohin und mit wem denn." Hermine seufzte auf und sah zu Lucius. "Wäre es unhöflich, wenn ich mich in unsere Räume zurück ziehe?" Harry horchte auf. "EURE Räume?" Fuck. Sie schien müde zu sein.

„Ja unsere Räume. Ich lebe mit Severus und Lucius in gemeinsamen Räumen." Sie sah nun auf ihren Teller. "Nein Liebes, zieh dich nur zurück. Nimm Harry doch einfach mit und erkläre und zeige ihm alles. Ihr könnt euch ja oben im Salon, was zu essen bestellen. Harry bleibt ja noch eine Zeit lang." Hermine sah zu Harry, und sah sofort, das er vor Neugierde brannte. "Ok, Draco du auch?" Der nickte und erhob sich und lief dann mit den beiden los. Harry sah sich staunend um, er war beeindruckt. Auch er hätte es sich sehr viel kühler hier vor gestellt. "Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich deine Mum." Harry drehte sich vorsichtig um, hatte er was falsches gefragt.

„Hmm Mum? Oh die ist mit ihrem Lover, freund, Gespielen oder wie auch immer auf den Malediven." Harry sah ich mit großen Augen an und flog auch prompt die Treppen hoch. "Harry ein Fuß vor den anderen." grinste Hermine während sie ihm hoch half. "Kannst du dir Rons Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er erfährt, das ich hier, und du hier durch das Manor wandern. Aber ich denke sie werden es später erfahren, sie sind zu plapperhaft." Hermine nickte, ja dem wird wohl so werden. "So hier sind unsere Räume." Hermine öffnete die Tür, Draco lief durch den Salon und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Harry blieb erst einmal stehen. "Wow. Was sagst du dazu mit meinen Eltern, Sirius und all dem anderen. Wieso haben sie nie was gesagt, das sie hier sind.

Ich mein wieso wurde mir vor gegaukelt, es wurde doch nur gespielt, das die Malfoys mich hassen." Er war konfus, das sah sie. "Harry. Wenn wir dir gesagt hätten, das sie hier leben, das wir dich mögen, wärst du in unsere Kreise gekommen. Es war klar, nach dem wie ich mich damals in der Winkelgasse benommen habe, das du meine Freundschaft ablehnen würdest. Was ihr beide aber noch nicht wisst, ist, das ich nicht 17 Jahre bin. Ich bin 21 Jahre. Ich wurde nach Hogwarts gebracht, damit ich ein Auge auf dich werfen konnte. Nicht gut genug anscheinend, denn du bist von in das nächste Abenteuer gepurzelt.

Für den Lord war es perfekt, denn es sah so aus, als trieb ich dich dauernd in diese Situationen. Es tut mir leid Harry. und glaub mir, deine Eltern lieben dich. Wenn sie gekonnt hätten, sie hätten dich dort weg geholt. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie oft sie sich mit Albus gestritten haben, das er dich dort raus holen sollte. Besonders Lily, wow die hat Haare auf den Zähnen wenn sie es denn will." Harry lächelte, er sah Draco genau an. Und ließ sich schließlich neben ihm nieder. "Aber, nein falsch. Guck mal du kennst sogar meine Mum besser als ich. Kann man das je aufholen?"

„Harry James Potter, wie kannst du nur dran zweifeln, das man die Liebe zu den Eltern nicht haben kann, auch wenn sie nicht in deiner Nähe sind." fauchte es von der Tür her. "Mum." kam es von Draco. Es war lange her, das seine Mum die Räume betrat von Lucius. "Ja Mum. So Harry, komm, wir beide reisen nach Blackpool. Und dann erkläre ich dir mal so einiges, und wir werden reden. Ok?" Harry sah hilflos zu Hermine und zu Draco. "Ach so. ja du kannst Mum vertrauen, sie ist keine Anhängerin." Narzissa lachte glockenhell auf. "Ich eine von diesen schleim, kriechenden Idioten, verzeih Draco, nein, nein. Komm mein Schatz." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, Harry zögerte noch einen Moment, dann stand er auf, nahm die Hand und apprierte mit Narzissa weg.

Die versammelte Runde sah auf, als Draco und Hermine wieder runter kamen. "Ähm, wolltet ihr nicht oben speisen? Und wo ist Harry" knurrte Sirius. "Der? Oh den haben wir geknebelt und gefesselt zum Lord geschickt." grinste Hermine. "Der ist mit Mum in Blackpool, da er doch noch einige Probs, damit hat, das ich zb Lily besser kenne als er. Das ihr hier lebt, und er von all dem nicht wusste. Nun ja, ihr kennt Mum." Damit ließ sich Draco wieder auf seinen Platz nieder. "Sagt mal, ist euch irgendwas auf gefallen, und wenn es nur ein Fitzel ist, wieso Hermine nun als das goldene pardon, die Slytherins sind ja silbern, als silbernes Ei behandelt werden soll?" Alles sah zu Sirius, dann auf Hermine.

„Weißt du irgendwas Hermine?" Dumbledore sah sie über den Rand der Brille hinweg an. "Ja sicher weiß ich alles. Ich trinke zwei mal die Woche Tee mit dem Lord, und da plaudern wir darüber wie wir seine Leute und den Orden verarschen können." knurrte sie. Damit schnappte sie sich wütend die Karaffe und goss sich Wein ein. "Darfst du das?" Hermine sah James an und schnaubte nur. "Ich bin fast 19, also sollte ich wohl schon Wein trinken dürfen." zischte sie. „WOW sie ist so wie du sie beschrieben hast. Die Haare streng zurück und wir haben ne kleine Mc G am Tisch sitzen." grinste James zu Sirius hin. "WAS?" knurrte Hermine wütend. "Hermine? Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Sirius seit wann fragst du mich, ob du mich was fragen darfst. Spuck es aus." Die beiden sahen sich lange an. "Ok, was ist das mit dir und unserem Wölfi. Ich meine wir sind spätestens jeden Vollmond zusammen. Aber noch nie, niemals hat er je was von einer Hermine erwähnt. Ok, er hat Dich mal erwähnt, aber nie in Bezug auf sich." grinste er nun. Nun horchte jeder am Tisch auf. "Remus, und mir? Da ist nichts, rein gar nichts. Er ist ein hoch anständiger Mensch, der mich nicht anfassen würde, ja sein Körper verlangt nach mir, daraus macht er auch kein Geheimnis. Aber er hat mich auch gebeten, den Wunsch zu respektieren, das er zwar will, aber nicht will. Versteht ihr, er ist der Ansicht, er ist zu alt oder ich zu jung."

Und leise setzte sie hinter her. "Leider." Sirius aber hörte es genau und grinste. "Oh unser Wölfi liebt und will nicht. Da muss man doch was tun können." Hermine hob die Braue und sah nun lily an. "NEIN! Ich respektiere seinen Wunsch. Und er liebt mich nicht, er liebt Tonks nach wie vor. Er will einfach nur Sex, mehr nicht, oder eher nur sein Körper will den Sex, sein Hirn sagt nein." zischte sie. "TONKS?" kam es mehrfach. Auch im Salon, war Hermine genervt, sie beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen. Sie zog sich gegen neun Uhr in die privaten Räume zurück. Und legte sich auch direkt schlafen, sie war müde.

Nachts um zwei Uhr wurde sie durch schnarchen geweckt. Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich durchs Gesicht. "Merlin Lucius hör auf zu schnarchen." knurrte sie. Aber Lucius schien ein Glas Wein zuviel getrunken zu haben, und schnarchte lustig heiter weiter. Entnervt stand sie auf und lief hinunter um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Huh, die Tür zum Kerker war los. Hermine wollte sie schließen, als sie Geräusche aus dem selbigen hörte. "Lasst mich euch eine gute Sklavin sein. Herr verzeiht, ich habe es verdient, das ihr mich bestraft." Huh? Was ging denn da ab? hmm, sie war schon immer neugierig, und den Weg aufs Manor würde der dunkle Lord nicht finden. Und wenn doch, sie hatte ja wieso auch immer Pluspunkte.

Aber was sie sah, ließ sie stocken. Da hing eine Frau in 90°Grad Stellung, nackt, rote Striemen auf ihrem Körper, der Körper war mit Öl ein geschmiert, und Snape stand daneben und hatte eine Peitsche in der Hand. Nun ja es erinnerte sie an das Paddel ihres Bootes. Aber dies war eben aus Leder und hatte Nieten ein gearbeitet, und Wam bekam die Frau es auf ihren Körper. "Wieso nur widersetzt du dich mir jedes mal. Wieso verärgerst du deinen Meister nur immer wieder. Wieso hast du gerade versucht meinen Schwanz in die Hand zu bekommen. Das stand dir nicht zu." zischte Snape." Hah, ich will heute Nacht noch viel mehr mit dir tun? Alles leeres Gelaber. Ok, das hier erregte Hermine, was sie sah. Aber sie war enttäuscht.

Oh, oh, der wollte doch nicht. Oh doch er wollte. Snape hatte sich eine Ingwer zur Hand genommen und der jungen Frau in den Po geschoben, und Hermine sah die Beule in seiner Hose. Damit lief er in eine Ecke und kam wieder mit einem dicken Busch von Brenessel. Er selbst hatte Handschuhe an, und dann ließ er die Brennesseln über ihren Körper streichen. Die Frau wand sich schon Dank der Ingwer, und nun als die Brennessel ihre Wirkung zeigte, fing sie an zu wimmern. Aber sie hatte einen erfreuten und erregten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ein Schnippen und die Ingwer verschwand, wie Hermine zu sehen konnte. Snape stellte sich zwischen ihre gespreizten und gefesselten Beine und fing an ihre Pussy zu massieren, was sie wimmern ließ.

Hermine hatte genug gesehen für eine Nacht, und sie lief nun in die Küche und trank das Glas Wasser, um sich dann wieder in das Bett zu verkrümeln. Aber als sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete, schnarchte Lucius in einer Lautstärke die pervers war. Also schnappte sie sich Decke und Kissen, und legte sich im Salon auf das Sofa. Aber sie konnte nicht einschlafen, zu auf gewühlt war sie. Es sollte ihr doch egal sein, wenn und was und mit wem Snape da unten trieb. Aber das war es ganz und gar nicht, es war so, als wären sie schon Jahrzehnte zusammen, und er würde sie gerade ganz derbe betrügen. Argh das war doch zum ausrasten, auch als sie mit ihm und Lucius die Nacht verbracht hatte, und sie ihm einen geblasen hatte, da hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie das nicht zum ersten mal tun.

Und so lag sie da, dachte noch zwei Stunden lang nach, und da ging die Tür auf und Severus trat erschöpft ein. Er nahm seine Robe und warf sie auf das Sofa. Hermine voller Wut nahm sie und warf sie ihm in hohen Bogen zurück. Er erschrak und entzündete die Kerzen. "Merlin Hermine. Was tust du hier? Hast du dich mit Lucius gestritten? Verzeih, das mit heute Nacht wurde wohl nichts, ich habe ein wenig länger gebraucht, geschäftliche Dinge." Hermine schnaubte auf. "Streit mit Lucius? Nein der schnarcht so laut, das man nicht schlafen kann. Und geschäftliche Dinge nennst du das also. Man muss mich nicht anlügen Prof Snape. Sie hätten einfach nur sagen müssen, keine Interesse an sexuellen Dingen mit so einem naiven Ding wie dir.

Aber nein mich belügen und besäuseln und dann nachts dich im Kerker leer ficken und prügeln, ist unterste Schiene. Und jetzt LASS MICH in RUHE!" fauchte sie. Severus sah sie serstaunt an. "Woher weißt du vom Kerker?" Dabei kam er auf sie zu, und wollte sich neben sie setzen. Aber Hermine hatte keine Lust mehr, sie sprang auf und rannte aus den Räumen hinaus. Severus sah ihr erstaunt hinter her. "Sev was ist los?" Er drehte seinen Blick Richtung Schlafzimmertür, wo ein ziemlich verschlafener Lucius Malfoy stand. "Sag mal hast du Hermine vom Kerker erzählt?" Lucius hob die Braue. "Ich werde mich hüten, ich weiß nur, das sie vorhin mit einmal nicht mehr im Be….oh Merlin, du warst im Kerker heute Nacht?" knurrte er.

„Ja mit Janice, ich habe sie mit her gebracht bei Tess war die Hölle los. Eine Quidditch Mannschaft hat dort gefeiert." Beide sahen zur Tür. "Gib ihr Zeit, sie wird wieder kommen. Ich frage mich wieso sie so aus geflippt ist." Severus stand nickend auf Lucius Worten auf und lief zu ihm hin. Er machte sich Gedanken. Wie würde Hermine es auf nehmen. Und vor allem, würde er noch eine Chance bei ihm haben. Eigentlich hätte er ihr das ganz langsam nahe legen wollen, wenn er sie erst einmal für sich gewonnen hätte.

Hermine wirbelte also raus aus ihren Räumen und auf den Flur, wobei sie die Tür zu fliegen ließ. "Merlin Hermine, was ist denn los?" Sie wirbelte rum, und da stand ein verschlafen aussehender Sirius. "Oh Sirius, verzeih, wenn ich euch alle geweckt habe." kam es ehrlich schuld bewusst. "Quatsch, ich habe nur keinen Stillezauber auf die Räume gelegt, wie die anderen anscheinend getan haben. Also was ist los." Hermine seufzte und lief auf Sirius zu. "Hast du heute Nacht ein Plätzchen für mich." Sirius Braue ging ein Stück höher. "Ja sicher komm rein." Hermine folgte ihm in das Schlafzimmer und stand unschlüssig herum.

Sirius ging direkt in das Bett, schlug die Decke auf und klopfte neben sich. "Komm schon kleines." Hermine nickte und krabbelte in das Bett hinein. Tatze zog sie an sich ran, und Hermine kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn ran. Und da konnte sie spüren, wie sich was auf baute, was sie erstaunte. Sie hatte noch nie darüber nach gedacht, wie Sirius sexuell zu ihr stand. Hermine schluckte als Sirius Hand ihren Bauch streichelte. "Ist es nicht angenehm. Oder wieso wirst du immer steifer?" flüsterte Sirius. Sie konnte die Erregung heraus hören aus seiner Stimme. "Doch, vielleicht will ich dir ja einfach nur Konkurrenz machen mit dem steif sein." Damit drückte sie gegen den Penis, Sirius drehte sie lachend herum. Und da lagen sie nun, sahen sich tief in die Augen. Was würde nun kommen?


	5. Was hat das alles u bedeuten?

james:Danke!!!

una all schwarz leser,es tut nicht weh ein kommi zu hinterlassen.fg

Hermine sah wie Sirius immer näher kam, und dann fühlte sie seine Lippen sie zärtlich küssen. Und sie küsste ihn zurück. Merlin, sie küsste hier gerade Sirius Black, den Paten von Harry. Und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, ihre Finger fingen ein Eigenleben an, sie streichelte über diesen verdammt gut gebauten Körper, das war ihr vorher nie auf gefallen. Aber auch Sirius, ließ seine Finger nicht zu Hause und strich über ihren Körper hinweg und massierte ihr schließlich den Po. "Soll ich aufhören." hörte sie ihn gegen ihre Lippen nuscheln. "WENN du das tust Sirius, dann setze ich einen Unverzeihlichen ein und das mit Vernügen. Dem höchsten Vergnügen sogar." knurrte sie. Ein Lachen war die einzige Antwort von Sirius.

Severus konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, ein Arm lag unter seinem Kopf und er sah Richtung Decke. Oder eher in den Spiegel, der im Bett ein gebaut war. Was hatte er nur wieder getan. Ja er hatte wirklich Hermine heute Nacht verführen wollen. Aber er war so genervt durch den Abend mit Bellatrix, das er einfach in der Knocktungasse zu Tess ging, und dort zu Janice. Und weil ihn die Mannschaft nervte nahm er sie mit in sein Spielzimmer hier auf dem Manor. Wer konnte denn auch wissen, das Hermine mitten in der Nacht durchs Manor wandern würde und dann auch noch gucken kam. Junge Frauen hatten doch sonst immer furcht vor dunklen Kerkern, dazu in der Nacht. Aber Hermine war was besonderes.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in das Zimmer kam um sich zu duschen und an zu ziehen, hob sie die Braue. Lucius saß im Salon und laß die Zeitung, während er einen Kaffee trank. Ein Nicken ihrerseits und sie lief weiter und dann fing sie an zu lachen. Severus war wach, lag im Bett, die Beine gespreizt und gefesselt im Bett, seine Arme hingen über seinen Kopf gefesselt in einem eisernen Ring. "Lach nicht, sondern helfe mir bitte." knurrte er. "Wieso sollte ich. Ich muss duschen und dann muss ich was tun." Damit lief sie weiter. Severus fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz, nach dem er nicht schlafen konnte, wurde Lucius ungemütlich und brachte ihn in die Situation und vögelte ihn.

Hermine stand am Schrank und suchte sich gerade Kleidung heraus, aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Severus Penis steif wurde, bei ihrem nacktem Anblick. "Pfui Sev, musst du direkt hart werden, wenn du was nacktes siehst? Kleines?" Die braunhaarige drehte sich zu Lucius hin. "Hmm?" Sollte sie das grüne oder das blaue Kleid an ziehen. Hmm eindeutig grün. Also zog sie es sich über den Kopf und ließ es fallen, unter den erstaunten Blicken von beiden Männern. "Fehlt da nicht noch was?" grinste Luc. "Nein was denn? Oh ja ein wenig Make up." kam die listige Antwort. "Also, wo warst du heute Nacht? Du hast doch jetzt nicht die ganze Nacht ungemütlich in der Bib verbracht?"

„Nein, nein keine Sorge, meine Stellungen waren mehr als gemütlich und genüsslich." Snape knurrte auf, Lucius sah ihn an. "Stellungen?" Knurrte nun auch der blonde. "Ja Stellungen." Mehr war sie nicht gewillt zu sagen, und lief dann barfüßig an Luc vorbei. Der ging zu Severus und befreite ihn. "Ich habe es gerochen, ihre Hormone sind noch oben auf. Sie hatte Sex." zischte der schwarzhaarige wütend. "Ich weiß Darling. Aber da musst du durch. Du bist auch kein Unschuldslamm."

Hermine stieß auf Lily die auch in der Bib saß und am lesen war. "Guten Morgen Hermine. Setz dich doch." Hermine lächelte Lily an und ließ sich ihr gegenüber hin. "Was ist los, du siehst so unglücklich aus." Ihre Hand legte sich auf die von Hermine. Und wieder bekam Hermine das Gefühl, als wäre das schon tausende Male zuvor geschehen. Sie sah auf und in Lilys warmen grünen Augen. Es waren zwar Harrys Augen, aber es war anders, wenn man in seine Augen sah. Mit einmal geschah etwas, was Hermine nicht verstand.

Flash

Sie sah sich und Lily in Hogwarts, als Teenager und sie lachten zusammen. Sie hatten die Roben aus, da es sehr heiß war. Hermine fragte Lily ob sie mit in den See zum schwimmen käme, und zog sich dabei aus. Lily zog sie aus Spaß hinunter, Hermine fiel auf sie drauf und sie sahen sich lange und tief in die Augen, und dann auf einmal küssten sie sich. Es war kein kurzer und unschuldiger Kuss, es war ein tiefer gehender, gefühlvoller aber auch neugieriger Kuss zwischen zwei jungen Mädchen.

Flash Ende

Hermine ließ keuchend Lilys Hand los, die sah sie erschrocken an. „Was ist los Hermine." Die sah Lily immer wieder an, definitiv war Lily gerade in den Bildern jünger. Um es genau zu sagen, so jung wie sie selber. "Ich muss, mir ist was auf gefallen." Damit sprang sie auf und hinaus aus der Bib. Und rannte auch prompt in Lucius rein. "Holla die Waldfee, Mrs Granger immer so stürmisch." zwinkerte er ihr zu und hielt sie fest. "Nein, also nein, ich meine wo ist Prof, also ich mein wo ist Severus." stotterte sie. "Severus? Der ist oben und duscht." Hermine nickte, riss sich los und stürmte förmlich die Stufen hoch. Lucius sah ihr Stirn runzelnd hinter her. Sie achtete nicht auf Sirius, oder Regulus, die ihr beide Stirn runzelnd hinter sahen.

„Severus?" rief Hermine als sie durch den privaten Salon fegte. Aber der stand singend unter der Dusche, und hörte kein bisschen. Hermine aber änderte dies, sie rannte hinein und stellte die Dusche magisch ab. Wie ihr und Severus aber nicht auf fiel, ohne Zauberstab. "Hei was soll das, Hermine was ist los? Du siehst so durch einander aus." Severus stieg aus der Dusche und nahm ein Handtuch und fing an sich ab zu trocknen. Hermine beobachtete wie hypnotisiert einen Tropfen auf seiner Brust, der hinab wanderte. "Erde an Hermine. Könntest du mir bitte sagen was los ist?"

Sie sah auf und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Snape. "Ich habe ein Problem." Er lachte leise auf und band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Bett hin. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder. "Ja das ist offensichtlich." Er strich über ihren Handrücken, was sie beruhigen sollte und wohl auch tat. "Ok, also lach nicht über mich oder rufe gleich Poppy." Snape hob die Braue und sah sie nun an. "Ok, die ganze Zeit, fühle ich in bestimmten Situationen oder bei Personen, irgendwas komisches. Als würde ich sie schon Ewigkeiten kennen. Zb in der Nacht mit dir und Luc, als ich dich in den Mund auf nahm, als wir es zu dritt machten.

Oder auch zu Dritt hätten wir es schon ein paar mal getan. Wenn ich Lily oder James an sehe, obwohl ich sie erst so kurz kenne, habe ich das Gefühl, ich kenne sie in und auswendig. Gerade in der Bib legte Lily ihre Hand auf meine und da kamen mit einmal Bilder. Ich sah sie und mich, in Hogwarts am see, als Teenies. Ich schlug ihr vor schwimmen zu gehen und fing an mich aus zu ziehen, sie zog mich im Scherz runter und auf einmal küssten wir uns. Und das waren keine Fantasie Gebilde, das war als wäre es eine Erinnerung." Severus sah sie lange und durch dringend an. "Das würde wenigstens unsere Gefühle erklären. Denn ich und auch Luc fühlen das hin und wieder auch, wenn du in unserer Nähe bist. Es würde noch einiges erklären.

Aber wie soll das sein? Es gibt zwar Zeitreisen, aber wieso solltest du auf eine Zeitreise in unserer Vergangenheit gegangen sein. Und vor allem wie, es ist aufwendig solche Zauber." murmelte er. Hermine seufzte auf, es war doch frustrierend. "Müsste ich mich dann nicht erinnern, an Dinge von der Vergangenheit?" Das war doch alles ein wenig zuviel. "Nun, du scheinst Erinnerungen zu bekommen. Komm lass uns erst einmal frühstücken gehen. Und lass uns mit keinem außer Luc darüber reden." Hermine nickte und mit einmal fiel ihr auf, das er an gezogen war. "Wie hast du das gemacht." Er lachte leise und dann stockte er. "Sag mal, wie hast du gerade das Wasser aus gemacht. Du hast doch keinen Zauberstab dabei."

"Doch hier." Hermine zog ihn aus ihrem Haar, der die Hochsteckfrisur hielt. Severus nickte Gedanken verloren. Ja wenn er doch in ihrer Frisur steckte, und sie ihn benutzt hatte, wieso saß die Frisur perfekt nach dem Duschen und nun hier fielen die Haare offen herab. Egal, darum kümmerte er sich noch später. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie hinab in den Speisesaal. Hermine saß da und trank Gedanken verloren den Kaffee. "Severus." Sie hatte sich zu ihm hin gebeugt. "Hmm, was denn Prinzessin?" Sie sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an. "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du mir ein Bild von Lily in deiner Jugend zeigen kannst. Dann weiß ich ob es Erinnerung, oder vielleicht nur Fantasie war."

„Hmmm, ich kann dir nachher mein Denkarium geben. Da wird Lily auch vorkommen." Hermine nickte ihm dankbar zu und schenkte ihm ein lächeln, was ihn noch glücklicher werden ließ. "Wann kommt Harry wieder?" Sie sah auf und sah nun die Potters und Sirius an. "Oh der kommt heute wieder. Cissa kam gestern Abend noch kurz vorbei, nach dem sie ihm am Fuchsbau ab gesetzt hatte. Sie wollte gestern ja eigentlich nur eine Tasche holen. Nun ja, die hat sie eben mit ein paar std Verspätung geholt." grinste Regulus. Hermine sah wie Dracos Augen an fingen zu strahlen. "Wisst ihr eigentlich, das ihr einen niedlichen Sohn habt." Draco kniff die Augen zuammen, Hermine sah Regulus erstaunt an.

„Regulus Orion Black, lass die Finger von meinem Patenkind." knurrte Sirius. "Merlin ich will ihn nicht. Ich denke da würde jemand anderes was gegen haben. Darf ich nicht sagen, das er niedlich ist." Hermine merkte wie Regulus und James eine kurzen und flüchtigen Blick tauschten. Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten. Êgal, sie musste sich erst einmal darum kümmern, wie das alles geschah, und was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Und vor allem, was wollte Voldemort von ihr. Was hatte er über sie raus gefunden, das sie nun behütet und beschützt werden musste, nein eher gesagt sollte.

„Ich gehe in die Bib, ich muss raus finden was Voldemort von mir will, oder eher über mich weiß." Damit stand sie auf und lief zurück zu Lily. "Hallo, und entschuldige noch einmal, wegen vorhin." Lily lachte nur leise und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Schon in Ordnung." Hermine ging in die Abteilung, wo Lucius ihr mit geteilt hatte, das sich dort Bücher über Stammbücher befanden. Sie zog sich die Bücher alle samt raus und lief damit bepackt zu Lily hin und ließ sich nieder. "Merlin, was hast du denn vor? Wirst du Ahnenforscherin?" zwinkerte sie. "Was? Nein, nein, ich muss nur einen Anhaltspunkt finden."

Severus saß derweil in dem Speisesaal und dachte über Hermines Worte nach. Er spürte dadurch, das er so vertieft war, erst sehr spät das Mal das nun arg stark brannte. "Verfluchter Mist." Damit sprang er auf, ein Schnippen und die Robe und Maske flog ihm zu. "Bis später." Damit rauschte er aus den Räumen hinaus. Wieso immer wieder er, wieso nicht Regulus, John oder wer auch immer. Nein immer wieder er. Im Flur zog er sich beide Sachen über und apparierte und landete im alten Riddle Haus. Man hatte der Mann ein Geschmack. Er würde das nie verstehen, er hasste seinen Muggel Dad. Aber lebte in seinem Haus? In einer Muggel Gegend? Nun ja, er würde den Lord wohl nie verstehen.

„My Lord, womit darf ich ihnen zu Diensten sein." Er fiel auf die Knie und küsste den Saum. Und er war wie jedes mal dankbar, das er dieses eklige und ab gefranste und schmuddelige Ding nur mit der Maske und nicht mit seinem Mund berühren musste. Pfui bah. "Severus erheb dich." Severus? Uh, uh, da war aber jemand gut gelaunt, womit hatte er soviel Ehre verdient? Der Lord nahm ihm die Maske ab und sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Ich will das du Mrs Granger in die Etikette der Reinblüter einführst. Wie eine Frau sich zu benehmen und halten hat neben einem reinblütigem Mann. Du darfst gehen."

Severus sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an. "My Lord." Er verneigte sich und drehte sich herum um in den ersten Stock zu gelangen. Der Lord grinste, und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Severus, der davon aber nichts mit bekam, auch nicht von dem Zauber der non verbal aus geführt worden war, und ihn nun traf. Er apparierte direkt in das Manor zurück und ging in den Salon, wo der meiste Krach her kam. "Huh, das ging ja mal schnell." Lily war dazu gestossen. "Hmm ja. Ich habe eine neue Aufgabe." Lucius hob die Braue und sah ihn fragend an. "Ich soll Hermine in die Etikette der Reinblüter einführen."

„Du sollst was? Was soll der Unsinn denn?" knurrte Sirius. "Was weiß ich Black. Ich stecke nicht im Kopf vom Lord, Merlin sei Dank dafür." knurrte Snape. Alles sah sich ratlos an, und als Hermine ein trat, sah man sie nun an. "WAS? Ich habe nichts getan, ich habe nichts an gefasst oder betreten ohne vorher zu fragen." Ein Lachen ging durch die Runde. "Nichts, der Lord, will das Severus dich zur perfekten, reinblütigen Ehefrau erziehen." Hermine klappte der Mund auf. „Was beinhaltet? Ich mein, sollte ich nicht besser Narzissa fragen? So als Frau, nicht das ich an Severus Lehrerqualitäten zweifeln will, aber ihr redet von einer perfekten Ehefrau."

Severus lachte freudlos auf. "Ich denke kaum, das sie dir das bei bringen kann. Eine perfekte Ehefrau, im Sinne des Lords, lebt nur noch für ihren Mann. Sein Wohl und Wohlergehen, liegt bei ihr an erster Stelle. Er kommt abends von der Arbeit nach Hause, sie serviert ihm voller Freude das Essen, den Wein, die Hausschuhe, hilft ihm sich zu entspannen. Sorgt sich um sein sexuelles Wohlergehen, lässt sich dort in jeglicher Form erniedrigen, wenn es ihr nicht zu sagt. Und so weiter und sofort. Und so ist Narzissa beim besten Willen noch nie gewesen, was den Lord wirklich stört." knurrte Snape. "Aber Bellatrix denn?" kam es entsetzt von Hermine.

„Bella? Bella verachtet er, weil sie in seinen Augen, und da gebe ich ihm einmal im Leben Recht, eine Hure ist. Wie jegliche andere Frau, die lieber seine Anhängerin ist, an stelle zu Hause zu sitzen und ihrem Mann und die Kinder zu versorgen. Cissa hat sein ansehen, weil sie Draco zu einem guten Jungen, O Ton des Lords erzog." Hermine ließ sch nieder. "Was soll das alles bezwecken? Wozu, ich mein seien wir doch mal ehrlich ich bin in seinen Augen doch nur ein Schlammblut." knurrte sie. Snape seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. "Ich kann es dir auch nicht sagen, wenn ich den Sinn dahinter verstehen würde, wäre ich weiter."

„Du Hermine, sei eine gute Frau und hole deinem guten Freund Harry doch mal einen Tee." Hermine sah auf und funkelte Harry an. "POT…..Moment mal, was tust du eigentlich hier. Wann bist du gekommen?" Sie hob die Braue an. "Wenn du ein liebes Mädel bist, dann sage ich es dir." grinste er. "Potter." knurrte Hermine. "Merlin du hast in letzter Zeit Stimmungswechsel. Ok, ok, also ich war kurz im Fuchsbau, und habe dann die Nacht hier verbracht bei meinen Eltern. Dad hat mich dann heute Morgen zurück gebracht. Ich bin dann durchs Fenster wieder ein, kurz vor Ron auf wachte. Wir sind dann zusammen runter, Remus hatte von Dad schon eine Nachricht bekommen und schleuste mich so hinaus. Ok Molly weiß ja wieso, und trara da bin ich."

„Severus könntest du mir den Gefallen tun, um den ich Dich beim Frühstück gebeten habe." Severus nickte. "Ja kann ich tun. Ach ja Potter?" Harry und James und Lily sahen ihn fragend an. "Das ist das was man befürchtet, man sagt Potter und sie gucken einen alle an. Ich meinte meinen Schüler. Also Hermine hatte recht mit der Plakette, Regulus war heute Nacht mit Albus in Hogwarts, und sie haben sie vernichtet. Also ist jetzt nur noch Voldemort him self da." Harry nickte und Hermine sah ihn an. "Du schaffst das, lass dir von Severus und Lucius helfen. Bzw Unterricht geben." Damit erhob sie sich und sah Severus an, der sich nun auch erhob.

Er murmelte etwas und vor ihr stand ein Denkarium. "Da ist die Szene drin, die schon Pot….also Harry sah. Wie James und die anderen mich demütigen. Und in der Szene kommt sie ganz sicher vor." Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, aber keiner der beiden ging weiter drauf ein. Hermine tauchte ein, Severus hinter her. Und was dann geschah konnte sich keiner erklären. Man hörte Hermines spitzen Schrei, Severus wurde aus dem Denkarium geworfen. Nun konnten alle nur in das Denkarium sehen, aber nicht hinter her gehen. "Oh nein, der Lord. Ich hatte ein Gefühl gerade beim gehen, als würde mich ein kalter Schauder treffen. Er hat dafür gesorgt. Wo ist sie nun."

Hermine wirbelte und Wam landete sie auf ihren vier Buchstaben und da alles um die Rumtreiber und Severus stand, achtete keiner auf sie. Sie sprang schnell auf die Füße und strich ihr Kleid glatt, und hörte wie James an setzte, Severus die Hose aus zu zaubern. Sie wusste, sie sollte nicht eingreifen, aber sie konnte nicht anders, die Gerechtigkeit siegt in ihr. Sie murmelte Expelliarmus und James und Sirius flogen im hohen Bogen quer über die Wiese. Seit wann war sie so mächtig, zwei Zauberer von den Socken zu hauen. Ok, es lag bestimmt daran, das dies hier Schüler waren. Aber hieß es nicht die beiden wären schon als Schüler mächtig?

„WER war das?" knurrte James. "ICH war das. Ein Prob damit." knurrte Hermine zurück und zauberte Severus vom Baum hinab. "Und ein Danke will ich nicht hören." Damit schritt sie in das Schloss zurück. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, das es ein paar Leute interessiert beobachtet hatten. Nämlich alle im Manor. "Das hat sie nicht getan oder?" knurrte James. "Doch das hat sie getan. Oh Merlin, lassen wir hoffen, das es sich nicht auf die Zeit aus übt. Und dabei war der Plan perfekt." Sie sahen nun wieder zum Denkarium, aber man sah nichts mehr.

Hermine lief nun hoch zum Direktorenbüro, na da wollte sie mal hoffen, das er ihr helfen konnte. Obwohl Severus ihr ja schon gesagt hatte, das es sehr, sehr kompliziert war, Zeitreisen aus zu führen. Aber er war einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Zeit. "Ja Mrs?" Er sah sie über den Rand der Brille hinweg an. "Hermine Granger." Fuck, durfte man überhaupt den richtigen Namen nennen, in einer Zeitreise? Egal sie hatte ja auch schon den scheiß am Baum mit Snape in andere Richtungen gelenkt. "Womit kann ich ihnen helfen, bauchen sie eine Neuanmeldung für Hogwarts. Wo sind denn ihre Eltern." Hermine schluckte leicht. "Ja so kann man es auch nennen. Und meine Eltern? Hmm die dürften in London sein." In der Schule dachte sie sich dazu.

„Was meinen sie damit, mit ja so kann man es auch nennen?" Nun sah er sie durch dringend an und dann fing Hermine an zu plappern, wie ein Wasserfall. "Oh ich würde sagen, da stehen wir nun wirklich vor einem dicken Problem. Ich kenne mich damit nicht so richtig aus. Aber ich werde mich in die Materie arbeiten und du wirst so lange hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Dann setze mal den Hut auf, Hut wenn du mal die Ehre hättest." Hermine sah ihn bittend an. „Kann ich nicht so lange wieder nach Gryffindor." Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Oh nein, man wird neu ein gewählt, wenn man neu nach Hogwarts kommt." Der Hut flog auf Hermines Kopf und rief im selben Moment. "SLYTHERIN!"

„Das ist ein Witz." knurrte Hermine, während sie ihre Haare ordnete. "Oh nein, junges Frl, wenn der Hut bestimmt, dann kommt dem auch so." Hermine protestierte und bat doch nach Gryffindor zu können und dürfen, aber Dumbledore war unnachgiebig. Na Super, damit schritt sie los und wurde in der großen Halle beim Abendbrot an den Tisch der Slytherins vor gestellt. Hauslehrer Prof Poison, ein Typ, Mitte 30, und scharf auf alles was zwei Beine hatte und weiblich ist. "Ich denke du setzt dich zu Narzissa und Belltrix Black." Na Super das war ja lustig, sie wusste doch gar nicht, wie die einzelnen Leute hier und jetzt drauf waren. Wer weiß wann sie die Wandlung durch lebt hatten, oder ob sie von Anfang an so drauf waren.

„Hallo ich bin Narzissa, und das neben mir ist meine über aus gut gelaunte Schwester Bella." Damit gab Cissa ihr die Hand. "Hi ich bin Hermine." Cissa schien wirklich hier schon nett zu sein. "Hi und ich bin Severus Snape, wie hast du das gemacht vorhin?" Hermine sah nach rechts, wo Snape nun lässig neben ihr saß. "Oh Snievelus, versuchst du eine Freundin zu bekommen. Vergiss es, sie will einen Mann und keinen fettigen Schleimer." Hermine drehte sich rum, wow, Sirius. "Ich denke ich will mir meine eigene Meinung bilden." Damit sah sie Severus wieder an. Heiliger Merlin, der sah ja mal geil aus.

Hermine lebte sich recht schnell und gut ein, nur Bellatrix war ihr nicht gut gesonnen. Bis sie endlich raus fand wieso, sie wollte was von Snape. Aber Snape schien an Hermine zu kleben. Er achtete nicht auf Bella, die das alles andere als lustig fand. Hermine legte abends schon freiwillig Banne über das Bett, damit Bella ja nicht nachts an ihr Bett kam. Aber Hermine beobachtete in den Wochen auch noch was anderes. Mehrmals konnte sie zu sehen, wie der Freund von Janice Mc Roy ihm Geld gab. Ob Snape mit Tränken handelte? Arbeiten verkaufte? Wofür war das Geld, aus ihm war nie was raus zu kriegen, wenn man hinten rum fragte. Aber Hermine war sich sicher, sie wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie es nicht raus fand.


	6. Wer bin ich?

james.Danke,so und hier kannst du sehen,wie es weiter geht.

:::::::::::::::::::´::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

„Wie bekommen wir sie zurück? Ich meine, sie kommt ja nicht von allein irgendwann zurück. Das war der Lord." knurrte Severus. "Nun komm doch mal runter Severus mein Junge, selbst der Lord kann nicht so einfach mit links, mal eben einen Zeitreisezauber ausführen." kam es beruhigend von Albus. "Ach nein? Komisch er ruft mich, gibt mir einen komischen Auftrag, ich geh spüre ein komisches Kribbeln und dann gehen wir ins Denkarium und sie ist in unserer Vergangenheit?" knurrte Severus wütend. "Wie soll er das gemacht haben, das wäre ein zeit verschobener Zauber gewesen, sprich der erst Wirkung zeigte als du hier warst. Und dazu noch auf eine andere Person aus gerichtet war."

Hermine versuchte derweil mehr über Severus und seine Aktivitäten raus zu bekommen. Was gar nicht so einfach war, weil er schon hier ein verschlossener Typ war. Aber sie stieß hier auf was, was die Blicke zwischen Regulus und James erklären sollte. Hermine lief in die heulende Hütte, da sie da meinte Severus rein huschen gesehen zu haben. Und sie hörte oben auch Geräusche. Der war doch jetzt nicht mit einer Frau da oben? Oh we wie peinlich, wenn wohl. Sie war dankbar, das hier die Stufen noch nicht knarrten und intakt waren. Hermine lauschte einen Moment, das stöhnen war eher darauf gerichtet das Snape hier gerade Sex hatte. "Pst Hermine komm her." Damit zog Lily sie in eine Nische, wo sie besseren Überblick über den Raum hatte. "Was tust du hier?" knurrte sie Lily an.

„Ich? Ich schnüffele meinem Freund hinter her und du?" kam es leise lachend von ihr. Hermine sah nun in den Raum, und was sie nun sah, ließ sie stocken, James ging gerade auf die Knie und packte Regulus Blacks Schwanz aus und fing an ihn mit Zunge und Mund zu verwöhnen. "Verzeih Hermine ich muss." Damit rannte Lily weg. Wo war sie hier gelandet? Ok, also sie musste auch weg, das hier ging sie ganz und gar nichts an. Brrr, es fielen gerade die ersten Flocken herab, wieso musste es nur so sau kalt in Schottland um diese Jahreszeit sein? Die Brünette lief auf direktem Wege zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Kannst du es nicht verstehen oder willst du es nicht. James und ich haben gerade eine dürre Periode, sprich er fickt z zt lieber mit Regulus als mit mir. Das Kind kann dem nach nur von dir sein." Lily? Mit wem sprach sie denn? "Lils bitte, das kann doch niemals sein. Bist du sicher, vielleicht habt ihr doch einmal zusammen geschlafen." SNAPE? "Nein, nein, und nochmals nein. Nur mit dir hatte ich in letzter zeit Sex verdammt, sprich in den letzten drei Monaten. Entweder du akzeptierst es oder nicht." zischte sie nun wütend. „Ist ja ok. Aber du weißt, das ich dich eigentlic….nun ja du kennst unser Familiengeheimnis. Ich muss dir einen Trank geben."

Fuck, Lily bekam ein Kind von Snape? Wo war es. Moment mal wir hatten 79, wenn Lily im nächsten Jahr gebar, dann konnte das Kind nur Harry sein. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Das hier war gar nicht gut, das hier ging sie alles so mal gar nicht was an. "Hermine." Sie blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. "Was hast du mit bekommen." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer abwägenden Antwort. "Ist schon gut Severus, ich hätte es ihr eh gesagt." Hermine hob die Hände. "Nein, ich will nur, das sie nicht meint, das wir immer noch was haben." Hermine winkte mit den Händen ab. "Nein, nein schon gut, wie gesagt, es geht mich nichts an." flüsterte sie und lief weiter.

Oh heiliger Merlin, wo war sie da nur wieder rein geraten. "Nein warte Hermine. Sev und ich, das ist nichts ernstes oder festes. Wir hatten Sex, mehr nicht." Hermine lachte auf und drehte sich um. "Ja Sex, mehr nicht, soviel Sex das dabei Ha….also ich mein ein Kind enstand." knurrte sie. Beide hoben nun die Braue an und sahen sie lange und durch dringend an. "Severus Adrian Snape." zischte es da von der Tür her. "Black was willst du, geh mit Lestrange spielen. Ich habe gerade andere Gedanken." knurrte Severus. "Adrian?" kam es fragend von Hermine. "Ja wie du wissen solltest ist es in der Zaubererwelt normal, das der erst geborene Sohn, als Zweitnamen den des Dads trägt." Hermine nickte mit Gedanken verloren mit dem Kopf.

„Ja schon, aber ich dachte immer deine Eltern heißen Eileen und Sebastian. "Snape lachte auf. "Nein tut mir leid Adrian und Cassandra Snape. Meine Mum ist eine geborene Prince." Hermine fiel auf, das sie das laut gemurmelt hatte. "Na wenigstens das kommt noch hin. Ich bin weg." Damit lief Hermine hinaus, sie musste recherchieren, was lief denn hier ab? So sehr konnte sie doch nicht die Zukunft verändert haben. Als sie so durch die Kerker lief, verlief sie sich immer mehr. Wo war sie nu hier hin geraten. Mit einmal legte sich eine Hand von hinten auf ihren Mund und zog sie hinter ein Portrait. Hermine schluckte, wer war das und was wollte er von ihr? Sie hörte ein leises Lumos und war einen Moment geblendet.

Sie drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah mit großen Augen auf ihr gegenüber. "GRANDPA?!" Der Mann hob die Braue und lachte leise. "Grandpa? Wohl kaum, du siehst aus wie mein Sohn, daher zog ich dich hier rein. Aber langsam rechne ich eins und eins zusammen, du bist aus der Zukunft richtig?" Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf. "Was tust du hier? Heißt dein Sohn Tim Granger?" Der Mann hob die Braue und bot ihr nun einen Platz an. "Ja Tim ist mein Sohn, also bist du seine Tochter?" Hermine schluckte und nickte. "Aber Grandpa wie kommst du nach Hogwarts? Du bist ein Muggel, du dürftest das Schloss gar nicht sehen." Der Mann lachte melodisch auf. "Ein Muggel? Ich ein Muggel, das ist gut. Ich bin Salazar Slytherin, das solltest du doch wissen, wenn du Tims Tochter bist."

Nun sah er sie misstrauisch an. "Salazar Slytherin? Das war doch der Gründer, und das war vor über 1000 Jahren, dafür siehst du reichlich frisch aus." Oh Merlin, sie saß in der Vergangenheit fest, mit ihrem Grandpa, der irre zu sein schien. "Kindchen darf ich dich lesen?" Hermine nickte, sollte er mal tun, konnte er ja eh nicht. Und dann spürte sie, wie er sie laß. "Ich habe Banne über Dich gelegt, nur wieso? Ich löse sie besser nicht, das sollte mein zukünftiges ich besser tun." Hermine knurrte auf und ballte ihre Fäuste. "DAS hat Voldemort raus gefunden? Das? Das ich eine Slytherin bin, eher gesagt DIE Slytherin bin?"

„Voldemort? Den gibt es bei euch auch noch?" Hermine lachte freudlos auf. "Oh ja und wie. Woher kennst du ihn?" Sie schlug sich fast selbst vor den Kopf, Zeitung usw. "Ich bin in seinen Reihen." Hermine sprang auf seine Worte auf. "WAS? Du bist ein Anhänger?" schrie sie und rannte nun zum Ausgang und hinaus, Sal hinter ihr her. Und Hermine fand den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die anderen saßen und sie an sahen. "Hermine Jane Granger. Verdammt du hast auf mich zu hören, ich habe hier das sagen über Dich. Und lasse mich demnächst einfach mal erklären." fauchte es eiskalt von der Tür her. Selbst Hermine erstarrte, so kannte sie ihn ja schon mal gar nicht.

„Salazar." "Slytherin." hörte man flüstern. Einige verneigten sich vor ihm. Aber Sal winkte unwirsch ab und fasste Hermine an den Arm und zwang sie ihn an zu sehen. „Dürfte ich mal mit dir reden, ohne das du weg rennst. Ja ich bin in seinen Reihen. Aber auch nur um ihn zu entmachten, aber wie es scheint dauert es noch zwei Jahrzehnte." Hermine hob die Braue. "Wieso erzählst du ihm das nicht selbst, wenn du schon hier vor allen darüber redest." spottete sie. "Weil wir gerade parseln, guck nur, wie sie dich und mich alle an sehen." lachte er auf. Hermine riss sich los und wand sich ab. "Das ist nicht fair." Sie spürte wie er sich hinter sie stellte und auf den Kopf küsste. "Ich weiß mein Schatz, aber dem ist nun mal so. Und nun muss dein Grandpa wieder los, die Geschäfte warten."

„GRANDPA!" kam es mehrfach. "Ja Grandpa, und wehe dem ihr behandelt sie nicht dem entsprechend." knurrte Sal kalt beim raus gehen. Hermine fühlte sich unwohl unter den Blicken der einzelnen. Sie wollte sich abwenden, da hielt sie aber jemand fest. "Du? Hast du mal eben fünf Min für mich Zeit? Ich würde gerne noch mal mit dir reden, wegen der Sache mit Lily." Hermine seufzte lautlos auf. "Sieh Severus, es geht mich wirklich nichts an. Und es ist doch ok. Und das ihr zwei nichts mehr habt, glaube ich ja auch, da sie ja mit James zusammen ist. Auch wenn der horizontal wohl eher mit Regulus zusammen ist." Sie bekam rote Wangen, was Severus lächeln ließ.

Hermine stand die nächsten Wochen unter Beobachtung, was sie wirklich nicht gut fand. Bella hielt sich mit einmal auch zurück. Hermine dachte das es daran lag, das Sal ihr Grandpa ist. Wie sehr sie sich irrte, sollte sie heraus finden an dem Hogesmead We. Als sie gerade mit Severus, der sie eingeladen hatte, durch die Gassen ging, ploppte es um sie herum. "Giftmischer, schön dich hier zu treffen mit deiner kleinen Freundin." Hermine drehte sich herum, und stand einem hübschen und jungen Mann gegenüber. "My Lord. Womit kann ich ihnen dienlich sein?" Hermine sah Severus fassungslos an. Das war nicht wahr oder? "Du leihst mir deine kleine Freundin kurz aus. Ich habe mit ihr zu reden." Hermine sah nun wieder auf den Mann und hob die Braue. "Einen Teufel werde ich tun." knurrte sie nun.

Aber da wurde sie ergriffen und alles apparierte weg, Hermine landete in dem alten Riddle Haus. Merlin hier konnte mal wieder sauber gemacht werden. "Ok du bist also die Enkelin von Salzar, hat Bellatrix mir da die Wahrheit berichtet." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, und funkelte Bellatrix an, die nun neben dem Lord stand. "Bella du alte Tratschtante, du gehörst nach Hufflepuff du bist eine Schande für unser Haus. Ja und werter Lord, ich bin Salazars Enkelin." kurrte sie. "Gut, dann werden wir beide uns jetzt gleich binden, und du wirst mir würdige Kinder schenken." Hallo? "My Lord, wenn ich euch was vorschlagen dürfte?"

Eine Std später war Hermine wieder in dem Dorf, zusammen mit dem vorwitzigem Anhänger des Lords. „Sag mal sind sie irre, ich lasse mich doch nicht von ihnen zu einer vorbildlichen Frau erziehen." fauchte sie wütend. Sie waren in einer Gasse die nicht stark besucht war. „Nein sicher nicht Hermine Schatz." Sie sah nun wie der Mann sich in Sal wandelte. "Grandpa." Erleichtert ließ sie sich in die Arme ziehen. "So mein Schatz, nun sieh zu, das du hoch ins Schloss kommst. Wir müssen zu sehen, das du bis zum nächsten Sommer wieder in deiner Zeit bist."

Severus schien noch mehr an ihr zu hängen, seit diesem Tag. "Hermine?" Sie sah unwillig von ihren Hausaufgaben auf. „Würdest du mit mir zum Jule Ball gehen?" Severus wollte zum Ball? Er mied doch sonst immer alles was mit Feiern zu tun hatte oder kam wenn alleine. "Ja gerne." Denn die anderen gingen alles als Paare, und sie wollte nicht allein gehen, also konnten sie ja direkt eine Gemeinschaft bilden. "Gut, also sei pünktlich um 18 Uhr fertig." Damit rauschte er davon. Hatte ihm schon mal jemand gesagt, das er schon heute so theatralisch davon fliegen konnte.

Hermine ließ die nächsten drei Tage alles kühl an sich vorüber ziehen. Ihr war es ja egal, nicht so wie die anderen Weiber, Bellatrix beachtete sie noch weniger als vorher. Die war aber wieder sauer auf sie, weil sie mit Severus zum Ball gehen konnte. Hermine kaufte sich ein Kleid, von dem Geld was Dumbledore ihr für die Zeit hier gegeben hatte. Ein schlichtes grünes Kleid mit Stehkragen, tailliert, was ihre Figur betonte, Slytheringrün. Ein kleiner Zauber, den sie Dank Parvati kannte und sie hatte die selbe Frisur wie damals auf ihrem ersten Jule ball in ihrem 4.Jahr. ein wenig dezente Schminke und sie schlüpfte fertig in ihre Pumps.

„Bei Merlin Hermine, bist du es wirklich." flüsterte Lucius. "Cissa du gehst mit Snape, ich mit Hermine." Hermine lachte auf und zeigte ihm einen Vogel. "Vergiss es Lucius. Ich geh mit Severus und du mit deiner Verlobten." Damit zwinkerte sie ihm kokett zu. "Hermi…..heiliger Merlin, wenn das dein Urgrandpa sieht. Komm mal eben mit Kind." Hermine sah Sal an, irgendwas war anders als sonst an ihm. Also lief sie hinter ihm her und kam mit ihm im Zaubertränkeraum wieder. Wo auch ihr Prof Snape saß. "Severus? Was, wie also ich mein, ruhig, wie kommst du her. Holt ihr mich ab"?

„Hermine nein. Wir müssen dir aber was sagen. Damals als diese Farce aus geführt wurde, und du ein gegriffen hast, hast du die Zukunft entscheiden verändert. Nun ja, der Lord wurde von Potter zum Squib gehext. Aber wir alle Spione des Ordens wurden vom Ministerium danach verraten und als Verräter in den Irrgarten des Irrsinns gesteckt. Mit einmal wollte und wusste keiner mehr, worum es ging und bla, bla, bla. Nun ja, du musst nun sehen, das Severus, also mein junges ich mit dir schläft, er muss dich und deinen Dämon erwecken, nur so kannst du auch zeit reisen. Denn nur erweckte Dämonen könne wir mit nehmen.

Guck nicht so erschrocken. Das schlimme wird, ihn dazu zu kriegen dich zu erwecken. Weil ich bin nicht gerade dafür bekannt damit hausieren zu gehen, das ich ein Dämon bin. Und Hermine ich möchte jetzt schon entschuldigen sagen, für das was ich tat. "Hermine hob die Braue und sah ihren Grandpa an. "Aber wieso, also wenn du im dem Ding da sitzt, wie kommst du her?" Severus schmunzelte. "Ich kann für eine Zeit da raus, die anderen können mich decken, das Ding ist riesig genug. Man kommt nur mit Ministeriumsangestellte wieder hinaus, daher keine Gefahr, das wer flieht."

Hermine sah ihn nun an, nickte schließlich. "Wie wirkt der Garten?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf, er sah sie lange an. "Der Garten arbeitet für sich. Das muss reichen. Ich will dir den Abend nicht noch mehr vermiesen. Genieße den Abend." Damit waren die beiden auf einmal weg, Hermine blieb noch einen Moment stehen und dann lief sie zurück zu den anderen. „Was wollte dein Grandpa?" kam es von Bellatrix. "Du meinst, dir alter Tratschtante, eine Hufflepuff werde ich ein Ton verraten?" Vergiss es Miststück, Hermine lief zu Severus und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Na sie würde es jawohl hin bekommen.

Aber Hermine bekam es nicht hin, ja er schlief mit ihr, aber er biss sich nicht. Egal was sie anstellte, einmal schien er nah dran zu sein. Aber auch der Valentinsball verstrich ohne. Hermine wurde immer ungeduldiger, sie musste zurück. Sie hatte sich schon einen Plan aus gedacht, was sie tun würde, um die anderen aus den Garten zu holen. Im Mai gab es Hermine auf, dann würde sie eben für immer hier leben, und Harry und Ron die Kinder waren, eben erst als Erwachsene wieder sehen. War ihr doch egal. "Hermine kommst du mit an den See, ich sollte dort lernen, es ist doch schon so warm." hörte sie Lily fragen. "Ja gerne. Hier drinnen hält man es ja nicht mehr aus."

„Sag mal verstehst du, was Slughorn uns damit sagen will, mit diesem komischen Trank. Ich mein, ich versteh ja noch nicht einmal die Zubereitung, aber was meinte er damit, wir sollen uns überlegen, was er damit sagen will. Der hat doch voll einen neben sich rennen." Hermine lachte leise auf und schlug ihr Buch zu. "Vergiss Slughorn und sein leeres bla, bla." Damit sprang sie auf und fing an sich aus zu ziehen, und ihr kam die Erinnerung wieder. "Kommst du mit in den See zum schwimmen?" Lily sah auf, zog sie wie erwartet scherzhaft hinab und Hermine fiel dabei unglücklich auf sie drauf. Merlin, diese Augen konnten einen nervös machen. Dieses grün war wirklich, wow.

Und dann küssten sie sich, und wie sie sich küssten. Das war wirklich nicht unschuldig, das war gierig und besitz ergreifend. "Moment mal, das geht nicht. Du bist schwanger, gerne wenn du ihn, also ich mein das Kind geboren hast." löste sich Hermine bedauernd. Lily seufzte, zog sich auch aus und lief mit ihr in den See, der Bauch fiel nicht stark auf bei Lily. "Na ihr beide Circen." Hermine drehte sich herum und sah Severus da stehen. "Hi, kommst du auch schwimmen." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte Lily nur den Trank bringen, der letzte Lily. Wann heiraten du und James." Lily lief nackt wie sie war hinaus und zu Snape hin. "Sobald wir Hogwarts verlassen haben.

Ach du heiliges Kuckucksei, daran hatte sie ja noch gar nicht gedacht. "Hermine?" Sie sah am Rand Snape stehen und hob die Braue. Sie sah zu den jungen Severus. Er sieht wen ganz anders als mich selbst da stehen. hörte sie Severus in ihrem Kopf. Sie lief aus dem Wasser und hexte sich trocken und zog sich Kleidung an. "Ich bin mal kurz weg." Damit lief sie zu Severus und ein Stück des Weges. "Danke das mal wieder jemand kommt. Denn der Seve….also du bist ne harte Nuss. Ich gebe es auf, ich habe mich damit ab gefunden, hier ab sofort zu leben." Snape lachte auf und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Wir Idioten sind erst heute auf die Lösung gekommen, die wir schon am Jule Ball abend hätten machen können." Hermine hob die Braue. "Was?" Sie lauerte Snape an, was kam nun schon wieder. "Ich beiße Dich, ich erwecke deinen Dämon. Und du kannst sofort mit mir mit. Du scheinst die Sache mit dem Dämon aber gut auf zu nehmen." Er hob die Braue. "Nun ja wenn man Salazar als Grandpa hat, der über tausend Jahre ist, sollte so was schon dahinter stecken. Und ja ok, und Danke das ihr heute auf die Idee gekommen seit." knurrte sie.

Severus führte Hermine, durch die Kerker, zu einem wunderbar ein gerichteten Raum, inkl Bett. Auf ihren Blick hin, knurrte er nur Sal. Hermine nickte verstehend und ließ sich von ihm ran ziehen und küssen. Wie sie das vermisst hatte, aber er war ja in ihrer Zeit immer auf Abstand gegangen. Und wieder tat er dies hier nur, weil es wer von ihm verlangte. Severus bekam diese Gedanken mit, und dachte sich nur, wenn du wüsstest. Und es hat ja eh keinen Zweck, ich im Garten und du da draußen.

2 Stunden später lag Hermine erschöpft in Snapes Armen. "Lass dir gleich von Poppy einen Trank geben der deine Kräfte auf baut. Ich komme morgen früh wieder und nehme dich mit. Sal hat eine Besuchserlaubnis für dich, damit sich niemand wundert wieso du da raus marschierst." Hermine nickte, sie war ko. Wieso konnte Snape sie nicht öfter einfach nur so ficken. Fuck, der Mann war der Hammer. "Severus, komm noch einmal. Ich meine, deinen Spaß hast du mit der kleinen, doch auch. Also kannst du doch auch mit iht noch einmal zu einem Ball gehen. Es wird der letzte dieses Jahr sein." hörte Hermine Janice Freund. Snape neben ihr wollte was sagen, sie hielt ihm aber den Mund zu.

„Fuick, ich habe keine Lust zu dem Ball. Frag doch einfach Mc Donald, der geht bestimmt gerne mit Hermine weg." knurrte da Severus. "Komm schon, du kriegst sogar noch drei Schweifhaare eines Einhorns dazu." Hermine stand auf und zog sich schweigend an, sie sah auch Severus Snape nicht mehr an, der ihr unbedingt noch was sagen wollte. „Seien sie pünktlich Prof Snape um zehn Uhr im Klassenraum." Damit schritt sie hinaus, und stieß auf die beiden Jungen, die sie erschrocken an sahen. "Hermine warte du hast das was falsch verstanden." rief Severus noch. "Weißt du Sev ich hatte dich wirklich sehr, sehr gern. Ich dachte du schläfst mit mir, weil du es auch willst.

Ich dachte, weil du mich auch ein wenig gern hast, aber das du dich dafür bezahlen lässt. Und keine Sorge, ich bin eh morgen früh weg." Damit lief sie weiter, hoch zum Direktorenbüro. Sie gab Dumbledore bescheid, der dafür sorgen wollte, wie ihre Abreise erklärt wurde. Dann ging sie zu den Rumtreibern und Lily, weil es schon Sperrstunde war, und morgen früh war keine Zeit. "Ich wollte nur sagen, bis bald. Ich muss morgen früh weg." Damit schritt sie wieder hinaus ohne auf die andere zu hören. Sie war noch immer enttäuscht. Und als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum schritt, belauschte sie noch ein Gespräch. "Ihr Idioten hättet das auch wo anders aus machen können.

Merlin wir haben dich nicht umsonst gefragt, ob du das mit Sev regeln kannst. Du bist doch sonst immer so dis…Hermine." kam es von Narzissa. "Ja Hermine. Danke das ihr mich alle verarscht habt. Aber was kann man schon von Slytherins erwarten. Nein halt, die einzige die die ganzen Monate das gezeigt hat was sie fühlt, war Bellatrix." Damit schritt Hermine hoch, sie rief ihre Kleidung, die in die Koffer flogen. Als um 22 Uhr Cissa und Bella hoch kamen, schlich sich Hermine hinab und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Sie würde heute Nacht hier schlafen. Sie bekam nicht mit, als sie schon schlief, wie Severus zu ihr hin kam. "Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich dich lieb habe, nur deswegen schlief ich mit dir, nur deshalb ließ ich mich kaufen, weil ich weiß bei so einer Frau wie dir habe ich keine Chance.

Und nun? Nun ist jede Chance vertan. Ich liebe dich." Damit küsste er sie auf die Stirn, und Hermine seufzte wohlig auf und lächelte im Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen tat ihr jeder Knochen im Leib weh. Sie kramte in ihren Taschen, auf was hatte sie denn da gelegen? Und zog ein kleines, verpacktes Kästchen hinaus. Huh? Als sie es aus packte stieß sie auf eine Kette mit zwei Schlangen, die sich umwunden. Von wem kam die? Als sie, sie um zog, sah sie nicht Severus Snape auf den Stufen stehen und lächeln.


	7. Mit den richtigen Mitteln kommt man ans

Hermine lief durch die Gänge, außer Severus war noch keiner wach. Und der folgte ihr. Diesmal hatte der ältere Severus Snape keine Illusion über sich gelegt, da er nicht damit rechnete, das sein jugendliches Ich in der Nähe war. Der aber stockte, als er Hermine sah, wie die zu einem Snape ging. Denn das er ein Snape war sah man direkt. "Hermine lass mich dir erklären." versuchte der Mann es nun. "Prof Snape, ich möchte kein Wort darüber hören. Ich bin enttäuscht, und werde es auch bleiben." knurrte Hermine. "Hermine." Beide wirbelten zur Tür hin, wo nun ein fassungsloser junger Snape stand. „Was noch Severus? Reicht es nicht, was ich erfahren durfte. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Der ältere Snape nickte dem jungen zu, nahm Hermine am Arm und weg waren sie. Das war eine Art zu reisen die der junge Snape kannte, und hob nun erstaunt die Braue. Während Hermine fest stellte, es war nicht die an genehmste Art zu reisen. Und als sie endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, musste sie sich orientieren. Dann sah sie sich einmal um, da waren sie alle wieder nur wieder erwachsen, bis auf Draco?! "Draco was tust du hier?" kam es von ihr. "Ich bin auch ein Anhänger gewesen laut  
Scrimgeour. Obwohl ich auch nur spioniert habe. Aber shit happens. Und wie ist es dir ergangen." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. "Mir geht es gut. Ich werde auch schon was regeln, was das an geht.

Denn wieso Lord Voldemort mich aus erkoren hatte, wissen wir ja nun. Und ich soll das wohl dafür nützen können." Sie sah Snape einen kurzen Moment an, und in dem Moment riss er sein Kopf hoch und er sah sie erstaunt an. Ein kleines listiges Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht. "Ich geh jetzt erst mal. Und suche die anderen. Ich komme bald wieder. Cissa? Selbst du?" Ein Nicken der Blonden, und Hermine lief los begleitet von Lucius. "Hermine bitte, Severus, uns allen tut es leid. Du hast, das alles falsch verstanden." Hermine hob die Hand. "Schon ok. Ich will darüber nicht reden. Ich habe alles richtig verstanden. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde trotzdem alles versuchen euch hier raus zu bekommen."

Die zwei Wärter traten auf Seite und ließen Hermine hindurch und legten dann die Banne wieder über den Irrgarten. Hermine lief schnurr stracks hoch zum Minister. Sie wartete bis die Vorzimmerkraft ihr Büro verließ und lief dann direkt und ohne an zu klopfen hinein. "Also ich muss schon bitten." knurrte er. „Ich auch Mr von und zu Minister." Sie lief zu dem Schreibtisch hin. "Ich möchte das sie mir heute Abend einen Termin geben. Einen privaten, ich habe was mit ihnen zu besprechen. Und für die Enkelin von Salazar Slytherin, werden sie doch sicher Zeit haben oder?" Scrimgeour nickte mit dem Kopf, ob er wollte oder auch nicht, er konnte nicht anders.

Hermine lief zufrieden lächelnd durch das Ministerium. Wo sollte sie nun hin? Hmm erst mal nach Hause, die würden sich auch ihren Teil denken. Und sie musste noch was holen. Also apparierte sie direkt nach Hause, in den Salon, wo ihre Eltern und ihr Grandpa saßen. "Sehr schön, dich hier an zu treffen." grinste sie ihn an. "So, so, du bist von deiner Zeitreise zurück. Was hast du nun vor." Er hob fragend die Braue. "Also ich bräuchte von dir Dad, dein Aufnahmegerät. Und ich? Ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, das die Spione vom Orden wieder da raus kommen." Sal lachte auf und nickte ihr zu. "Meine Unterstützung brauchst du nicht?" Hermine winkte ab. "Sollte das der Fall sein, melde ich mich bei dir."

Hermine ließ sich nieder. "Diese art von Kleider stehen dir wirklich sehr gut, mein Schatz. Wer hat dich denn da beraten?" Ihre Mum lächelte sie an. "Hmm, das war eine, ach weißt du noch Mr Malfoy? Der langhaarige, blonde Mann, mit dem wie du es nennst aristokratischem Aussehen? Von ihm die Frau, die hat dafür gesorgt!" Ihre Mum nickte und sah Hermine lange an. "Hat dich wer enttäuscht? Guck nicht so, jungen Dämonen sieht man schnell alles an. Ihre Augen sagen alles, auch das du verliebt bist." Hermine knurrte auf und ballte die Fäuste. "Ich bin enttäuscht worden ja, aber verliebt bin ich bei weitem nicht. Fuck, was wird die Kette heiß." Sie hob sie an, aber ließ sie wieder los.

Sal sah sich die Kette an und schmunzelte. "Da hat ein Dämon dich aber lieb. Denn das ist eine Dämonenkette, sie überträgt Gefühle." Hermine hob die Braue, ob sie von Snape war? Nein, nein, woher sollte der über Nacht noch schnell die Kette bekommen haben. Sie würde es aber bestimmt raus finden. "Wann hattet ihr eigentlich vor, mir die Wah….." Hermine horchte auf, es hatte geklingelt und das Mädchen rief sie nun. "Ich komme gleich wieder. Bis dahin überlegt euch, wann ihr mir das gesagt hättet." Damit schloss sie die Tür vom Salon. „Ja Cindy was gibt es?" Sie hob die Braue und sah das Mädchen an. "Vor der Tür steht ein junger Mann und möchte sie sprechen."

Wer kam denn hier her? Als sie die Türe öffnete, klappte ihr Mund hinab. "Sie?" flüsterte sie. "Pst Hermine, bitte rufe keinen." Hermine sah sich auf der Strasse um und zog den Mann herein. "Hoch Riddle, hoch." knurrte sie. Sie rannte die Treppe hoch. "Mum? Komme gleich, ist nur wer aus der Schule." In ihrem Zimmer, schloss sie die Türe ab. "Was willst du hier Riddle." knurrte sie. "Ich weiß, das ich bald schon zurück bin. Meine Spione, die angeblich Spione für den Orden waren, sitzen alle im Irrgarten. Ich brauche deine Unterstützung, das du sie da raus holst. Ich bin mit der Vorbereitung dran, um meine Magie wieder zu bekommen." Hermine hob die Braue und fing an zu lachen.

„Das ist gut, wie willst du das machen? Und willst du dann wieder die Welt erobern?" Tom Riddle ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder und streckte die Beine aus. Hatte ihm schon jemand gesagt, das er knackig geil aus sah in dieser Lederhose? Er merkte ihre Blicke und fing an zu grinsen. "Gefällt dir was du siehst. Und um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen, eigentlich hatte ich genau das vor. Aber seit dem ich wieder weiß, das du und Sal unterwegs seit, habe ich es mir anders überlegt. Ich musste dich damals in die Vergangenheit schicken, damit alles so läuft, wie es gelaufen ist.

Nun ja, das Potter mir meine Magie entzog, war nicht so lustig." Hermine glaubte einfach nicht, das sie hier saß, in ihrem Kinderzimmer mit Lord Voldemort. "Und was ist mit Muggel geborenen?" Sie hob die Braue an. "Ja, von mir aus reden wir über die auch noch mal neu." knurrte Tom. "Wir werden über alle Konditionen neu reden, WENN du es geschafft hast, wieder zu kommen. Wenn du jetzt gehen würdest, ich möchte duschen." knurrte sie. "Was hälst du davon, ich komme mit." Hermine hob die Braue. "Aber sonst geht es dir gut. Wieso sollte ich dich einladen mit unter die Dusche zu gehen." Na darauf war sie ja mal gespannt. "Weil du geil auf mich bist, und wissen willst, was es darunter zu sehen gibt." grinste er selbstsicher.

„Weißt du was Tom Schätzchen, vielleicht hast du Recht. Was hälst du davon, wenn du es schaffst, werde ich direkt an deinem ersten Abend in der magischen Welt drauf einsteigen." Pfff, der kam ja eh nie wieder. Also wieso so was nicht versprechen. "Ok, dann gib mir einen Zauberereid daüber." Hermine hob die Braue, zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach den Zauberereid, Tom grinste auf. "Ok, ich werde gehen, aber ich denke ich geh durchs Fenster. Dein Grandpa kommt hoch." Damit sprang er aus dem Fenster auf das Garagendach und von dort hinab. Hermine stand da und konnte es kaum glauben, das das gerade geschehen war. "Wer war das Schatz?" Sie drehte sich zu Sal. "Ach nichts, ein Freund aus Hogwarts, den du nicht kennst. Er wollte nur wissen, ob ich meinen Abschluss nun nach mache, nach dem der Lord nicht mehr da ist."

Abends auf dem Weg zu Scrimgeour, war sich Hermine sicher, das ihr Grandpa wusste, das sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Aber auch, das er ihr nicht böse ist. "Wo wollen sie hin." Die Empfangsdame die Abends im Ministerium saß, wozu auch immer, sah sie fragend an. "Ich? Ich habe einen Termin beim Minister." Die Dame sah sie nun fragend an. "Hermine Granger." knurrte sie ihren Namen. "Oh ja stimmt, der Minister wartet auf sie." Somit lief die Brünette auf die magischen Lifts zu und stieg ein. "Zum Mminister." sprach sie laut und deutlich, und das Gefährt schoss mit ihr hoch. Hermine merkte erst das sie aus steigen musste, als die Türe sich öffnete.

„Mrs Granger kommen sie herein. Darf ich ihnen ein Glas Elfenwein an bieten?" Hermine sah ihn an, wenn sie weiter kommen wollte, musste sie nun die Waffen ein setzen. "Nennen sie mich doch bitte Hermine." flötete sie. Während er den Wein ein schüttete kramte sie in ihrer Tasche, na hoffentlich war das nu der richtig Knopf. "Aber nur wenn du mich Rufus nennst. Also womit kann ich dir dienen" Er setzte sich neben sie hin, und legte ihr eine Hand auf das Knie, und murmelte was. Wir wollen doch keine Muggel Technik hier haben oder?" Grrr, Arschloch. Sie sah zu wie die Hand immer höher rutschte und nun ihren Rock erreichte. "Rufus, ich habe eine bitte an dich."

„Jede Bitte verlangt Gegenleistung." Er drückte mit der Hand fester zu. "Richtig. Also was ist die Forderung dafür, wenn du alle Spione aus dem Orden aus dem Irrgarten frei lässt?" Sie hob die Braue. "Wieso sollte ich. Es sind Anhänger des Lords." knurrte er. "Richtig, das waren sie einmal. Aber im Auftrag des Ministeriums, und das weiß wohl jeder. Und das sie zu unrecht da sitzen." Nun legte sie ihre Hand direkt auf seinen Schritt, und drückte leicht zu. "Und es soll ja auch nicht umsonst sein." Rufus schluckte und leckte sich über die Lippen und nickte. Ok, einmal in den saueren Apfel beißen. Aber ihre Muggel Technik war ja nicht aus, sie ließ sich doch nicht von ihm in die irre leiten.

Sal hatte es so verzaubert, das es magisch geschützt war. Aber sie musste nun einmal sexuell aktiv werden, dann konnte man ihn noch irgendwie zum Rücktritt bewegen. "Wie wäre es wenn ich …….." Sie flüsterte in sein Ohr, er wollte eigentlich mehr fordern, konnte es aber nicht. "Hmm gerne, wenn ich Dir dabei ins Gesicht spritzen darf, dann kriegst du das hier." Er wedelte mit einem Pergament vor ihr. "Es ist so verzaubert, das es direkt zu den Wärtern geht, mit dem Auftrag, die Leute raus zu holen, wenn ich gekommen bin." schnurrte er. Hermine nickte und ging auf die Knie, und zwischen seine Beine.

Im Aufzug, überprüfte sie die Aufzeichnung, perfekt. So, liebster Rufus mit heißer Luft im Hoden, du warst die längste Zeit Minister. Schüler von Hogwarts zu solchen Dingen zu überreden, im Eingangsbereich, blieb sie einen Moment stehen. Und hörte hinter sich Stimmengewirr. "Hermine, wie hast du das geschafft?" Damit zog Lucius sie in eine feste Umarmung. "Es ist, nein wir haben nun alle schriftlich, das wir unschuldig sind. Und es kommt morgen in die Zeitungen." Mit einmal stockte er in seiner freudigen Rede. "WAS ist das?" Damit tippte er ihre Bluse an. Hermine sah an die Stelle. "Ups." nuschelte sie. "Obwohl noch besser, noch mehr Beweise." Alles hob die Braue.

„Erst mal raus, wir apparieren nach Malfoy Manor, die Elfen werden ein festliches Essen zu bereiten, eine kleine Feier und von dort werden wir die anderen alle einladen." Draußen sahen sich alle an. Draco fasste Hermine an den Arm und sie apparierten los. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, hatte sie wirklich gerade dem Minister einen geblasen? Doch musste wohl so sein, aber so hatte sie wenigstens alle raus bekommen. Denn mit Gewalt wollte sie es nicht. Und so hilft es ihr ja nun auch noch weiter, ihn als Minister los zu werden. Sollte er zurück zu den Auroren als Chef arbeiten gehen. Sie kannte schon einen guten Minister.

Die Elfen staunten nicht schlecht, und dann wirbelten sie herum. Lucius gab dem Orden direkt Bescheid, er schickte drei Elfen los, ein paar Freunden Bescheid zu geben. Hermine war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie was sagen sollte, wegen dem Lord. "Hermine? Du bist zurück? Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt? Sag mal wie lange bist du schon wieder hier?" Harry ließ ihr keinen Moment und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung. "Hmpff Harry ich bin seit heute zurück, und habe erst einmal dafür gesorgt, das die Leute raus kommen." Harry ließ sie los und sah sie an. "WIE?"

„Cissa? Hast du was frisches zum anziehen?" Die Hexe nickte und bat sie ihr zu folgen. Harrys Blicke spürte sie in ihrem Rücken. Wusste er, das Snape sein Dad war? Sie zog das Kleid über, welches Cissa ihr gab, nach und nach kamen alle aus den Zimmern frisch geduscht und an gekleidet hinaus. Cissa verpackte die Bluse von Hermine sicher, damit sie das auch noch nutzen konnten. „Du hattest Sex mit dem Minister." knurrte Snape in ihr Ohr. "Nicht richtigen. Außerdem was geht sie das an Prof Snape, wohl kaum was. Und außerdem sind sie so frei gekommen." Snape knurrte auf und zog sie in ein leeres Zimmer hinein. "Hermine was soll das. Hör auf mich zu siezen. Es tut mir leid, ja ich habe mich damals bezahlen lassen.

Aber auch nur, weil ich wusste, das ich bei so einer Frau wie dir nie eine Chance haben würde." Hermine schnaubte auf. "Wieso? Wer bin ich? Und es lag wohl eher daran, das du mehr an so hübschen Frauen wie Lily interessiert bist. Und ab sofort sieze ich sie wieder, da ich ab September wieder ihre Schülerin bin. Denn ich habe vor meinen Abschluss mit einem Jahr Verspätung nach zu holen." Damit lief sie weg von ihm, sie fühlte sich aber nicht gut. Severus lächelte und schickte ihr eine Welle seiner Liebe über die Kette. Hermine sah auf die Kette, die warm wurde und hob die Braue. "Woher kommst du nur?" flüsterte sie und strich zart darüber.

Am Tisch saß sie lange da und dachte nach. "Hermine du bist so still." kam es von Lily. "Hmm? Was? Nichts. Doch, es ist was." Alles sah sie nun an. "Er hat dich grob an gefasst." Hermine sah Regulus an, der knurrte, sie sah wie Barty die Finger zu Fäuste ballte. "Was? Der Minister? Quatsch. Ich rede von Tom Riddle." Alles sah sie fragend an. Und dann fing sie an zu erzählen. "Er will zurück. Wie will er das anstellen? Und wer soll ihm das glauben, das er nichts tun will, das er sich so ändern will." kam es von Dumbledore. "Ich glaube ihm. Ja es hört sich komisch an. Aber er weiß, das ich mit ihm verhandeln will, und er hat ein gewilligt. Und er weiß, das Grandpa ohne gleichen ihn direkt wieder entmachten kann.

Er wird nicht wieder die gleichen Fehler machen. Sicher, er wird kein freundlicher Mann werden. Aber was reden wir darüber. Wie will er seine Magie schon wieder bekommen? Also daran glaubt wohl keiner." Ein Nicken von Dumbledore gab ihr Recht. Und dann fingen sie an über Hogwarts zu reden, Hermine sah immer wieder Snape, James und Lily an. "Ok, ok, ich gebe es auf. Hermine du bist immer noch so nervig wie damals, wenn du was erreichen willst." kam es lachend von Lily. "Harry? ich muss dir was sagen." Ihr Sohn sah sie nun an. "Was denn, du siehst so ernst aus. Und was hat Hermine damit zu tun?" Er sah nun auch Hermine an. "Hermine hat es damals in unserer Schulzeit heraus gefunden. Und nun sieht sie mich immer wieder an, und will wissen ob du es weißt.

Aber ich muss es dir erst noch sagen, ich wusste nie wie." Ein Jahr hast du nicht den Weg gefunden, DAS zu sagen. "Harry. Also wie es dazu kam, ist egal. Nur vorweg, es war freiwillig. James ist nicht dein Dad, sondern Severus." Harry ließ sein Glas fallen, der Wein spritzte in alle Richtungen. Er sah Severus an, dann James und dann Lily. "UND DU WUISSTEST ES? ICH DACHTE DU BIST MEINE BESTE FREUNDIN!" schrie Harry Hermine an. Lily wollte da zwischen gehen, da hob Hermine abwehrend die Hand, sie kannte DAS ja schon. "ACH JA? VERDAMMTER MIST ICH BIN HEUTE ERST EINMAL HIER HER ZURÜCK GEKOMMEN! VERGESSEN? WENN DU WEN AN SCHREIEN WILSLT; DANN TU ES DOCH MIT DEINEN ELTERN UND NICHT MIT MIR!

KOMMST DU MAL WIEDER NICHT MIT DEINER WELT ZU RECHT? Merlin Harry, die Welt ist nicht immer gerade aus. Oder hat der Herr sich einmal gewagt, mit wem anderes zu reden?" gab sie ihm konter. Harry sah unruhig zwischen ihr und Draco und Ron hin und her. "Mit Ginny? Also ich bin ja dafür, das ihr euch wieder aus sprecht und gut ist. Ich meine, Nev ist ja nicht gerade der richtige oder." Hermine stöhnte auf. "Ron, Gin und Nev lieben sich, wenn ich noch auf dem richtigen Stand bin." Sie sah Ginny erröten und hob die Braue. "Mum, Dad wir haben euch auch was zu sagen."

Molly sah Ginny an. "Was?" Sie hatte da schon länger einen Verdacht. "Nun ja, ich will die Schule auf jeden Fall zu Ende machen. Aber ich bin schwanger, und brauche eure Unterstützung." Molly nickte lächelnd mit dem Kopf, Arthur kippte sich das Glas Wein hinab, schenkte sich neu ein und schüttete das auch leer. "Natürlich tun wir das. Du gehst nach Hogwarts, und du Nev auch. Wir werden mit Alice und Frank reden. In Ruhe meine ich. Und wenn das Baby da ist, werden wir Eltern das Kind groß ziehen. Also nur in der Zeit bis ihr von der Schule seit, und euch selbst kümmern könnt." Die Longbottoms nickten mit dem Kopf.

Hermine glaubte nicht richtig zu hören, so früh bekam sie ein Kind? Na sie hatte noch vor, ihr sexual leben zu genießen. Und das richtig. Egal wie andere darüber denken würden. "So und wieso habt ihr es ein Jahr nicht geschafft mir zu sagen." hörte sie Harry fragen. Und Lily fing an Harry zu erklären, das sie nicht wusste, wie und wie er darüber reagieren würde. "Harry? Darf ich mit dir mal kurz reden?" Hermine sah auf und sah Draco an, und sah wie Harry nickte und sich erhob. Draco folgte ihm hinter her.

Die beiden Jungen gingen in die Bib hinein, und setzten sich auf die Sessel am Kamin hin. "Glaub mir, es fällt mir schwer. Aber ich weiß, das es sein muss. Also ok, ich bitte dich nur um eins, lach mich bitte nicht aus. Weil ich liebe dich." Den letzten Teil nuschelte er und sah auf den Boden. Er hob die Braue, als er Harrys Hände auf seine sah und fühlte, dann sah er auf und sah Harry vor sich knien. Und er lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich auch, war nur zu feige, das zu sagen." flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige nun. Draco fand das reichte, und er zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Das ist nicht wahr, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben." lächelte Harry nun. Draco zog ihn enger an sich heran und strich über den Körper. "Glaub es, von nun an gehörst du mir. Und du wirst nur noch mir gehören." knurrte er besitz ergreifend. "Wollen wir mal ein paar Leute, insbesondere Ron schocken gehen." grinste Harry. Das ließ sich Draco ja nun nicht zwei mal sagen und erhob sich nun. Seine Hand hielt Harrys fest und sie liefen hinüber in den Speisesaal. "WAS hat das zu bedeuten." kam es von Ron. "Draco und ich sind zusammen. Wie wir beide gerade fest gestellt haben, lieben wir beide uns."

„WAS erst Snape dein Dad, und nun das?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Wurde aber auch mal Zeit, ihr habt euch ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Ohne mich geht mal wieder gar nichts." grinste sie. „Hermine? Was meintest du vorhin damit, das der Lord wüsste, das dein Grandpa ein wenig mächtiger ist als er. Ich denke ihr seit Muggel." Hermine sah Snape und alle die es wussten an. "Dumbleore wusste es all die Jahre nicht?" Der hob die Braue. "Nun, wir sind selbst erst wieder nach deiner Abreise drauf gekommen." erklärte Snape. "Oh ja, also mein Grandpa ist Salazar Slytherin. Ich bin dämonisch." Sie hörte ihre Hauslehrerin auf schreien. "MEINE vorzeige Gryffindor eine Slytherin? Ein Dämon?"

„Harry James Potter, oder wie auch immer. Was soll das heißen du liebst ihn da." Ron zeigte mit dem Finger an geekelt auf Draco, als wäre er etwas unheimlich fieses. "Merlin Ron, er hat eine Rolle gespielt. Und ich habe ihn schon lange vorher geliebt. Ich liebe ihn genau seit dem Jule Ball im vierten Jahr." Hermine horchte auf. "Sagt mal, was war denn da los, ist da die Liebe verstreut worden." Alles sah sie nun fragend an. "Wieso bist oder hast du dich da auch verliebt." Hermine lief rose farbend an. "Nein, ich meinte wen anders." Severus lächelte heiter vor sich hin, seine Kette wurde gerade heiß.


	8. Der erste Tag zurück!

„Arthur? Möchtest du nicht Minister werden, wenn Scrimgeour zurück tritt?" Alles sah nun Arthur Weasley an. "Nein Hermine, das ist wirklich lieb, aber diese Bürde möchte ich mir nicht an tun. Aber es wäre schon, wenn wir hier im Kreis einen finden." Hermine grinste mit einmal und sah Lucius lauernd an. "Was willst du von mir." knurrte dieser. "Du, du bist perfekt für den Minister Posten, das ich nicht direkt daran gedacht habe." Lucius sah sie an, als wären ihr alle Phiolen aus dem Schrank gefallen. "WAS? Du hast sie nicht meh……Steve." Hermine drehte sich herum. "Steve, Darling setz dich zu uns, woher weißt du, das wir wieder raus sind." Cissa lächelte und klopfte neben sich auf den Stuhl.

„Oh das ist eines der Hauptthemen in der Winkelgasse und Knockturngasse, auch wer euch da raus holte, nur wie sie es schaffte ist unklar. Ich arbeite z zt ein wenig in London, im Muggelteil. Man sieht öfters ehemalige Anhänger, die noch frei sind, dort rum streunen. Aber lasst uns dieses Thema für heute sein lassen." Hermine sah zu wie Barty aufstand und sie prustete ihren Wein über den Tisch. Merlin, waren Lederhosen mal Pflicht bei den Anhängern? Fuck, mit dem weißen T-Shirt, und diesen knackigen Hosen, grrr. Alles sah nun auf Hermine die Barty fixierte. "Hermine? Erde an Hermine." Harry winkte vor ihren Sugen mit seiner Gabel, Severus stieß sie an. "hallo, ja was ist los?"

„Sag mal was ist denn los. Was hast du denn gerade gesehen?" Sie sah auf Harry und grinste schief. "Nichts schon gut. Ich würde gerne, wenn ich darf in die Bib gehen." Lucius hob die Braue und sah sie fragend an. "Hermine du darfst dich immer noch wie zu Hause fühlen. Sal." Hermine wirbelte herum. "Grandpa." Er lief auf sie zu und küsste ihr den Kopf. "Schatz, du hast es also tatsächlich geschafft. Sehr schön, ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich hoffe du sagst mir noch wie du das machtest." Hermine biss sich auf die Innenwange, Sal seufzte und nickte. "Ok, ok ich frage nicht weiter." Hermine grinste, sprang auf und lief zur Bib hin. Dort fing sie an zu suchen nach Ritual Büchern, sie musste wissen ob Riddle vielleicht doch noch eine Chance haben würde.

Sie schrie leise auf, als eine Hand sich auf ihren Po legte. "Pst, also was hat mir dein gieriger Blick von gerade zu sagen." Hermine seufzte leise, als sie die Stimme erkannte. "Barty du Arsch." knurrte sie. Er lachte leise in ihr Ohr, und trieb ihr Schauder über den Rücken. "Ich habe nur deine Hose ua bewundert." Ein weiteres Lachen erfolgte. "Ua? Du meinst wohl eher du hast mich schon in Gedanken aus gezogen." Hermine drehte sich und sah die nackte Begierde in seinem Blick. "Ja und? Was da gegen?" Als Antwort zog er sie an sich heran und küsste sie gierig.

Hermine löste sich einen Moment. "Warte mal." Ihre Finger glitten zum Verschluss der Kette, der jenige der ihr die Kette schenkte, musste ja nicht wissen was sie tat. "Fuck, wieso kriege ich das Mistding nicht los." knurrte sie. "Lass mal sehen." Bartry drehte sie herum, und versuchte es selbst, bis er leise lachte. "Dieser Bastard von Sev." Hermine hob die Braue. "Wieso?" Mal so tun, als wenn sie es wüsste von wem die Kette kam. "Dieser Bastard hat die Gefühlskette so verzaubert, das nur er sie abziehen kann." knurrte Barty. "Pff dann hat er Pech, oder kann man es Glück nennen, das er fühlen darf, was ich gleich spüre." schnurrte Hermine. "Ich würde es für ihn Pech und für dich Glück nennen."

Barty drehte sie wieder zu sich und küsste sie ungestüm. "Ich sollte dir aber vielleicht sagen, das ich es nicht so kuschelig und langes Vorspiel liebe." knurrte er. "Wenn du nicht endlich die Klappe hälst und zur Sache kommst, frage ich noch wen anders, ob er mir behilflich sein will." knurrte Hermine. Das ließ sich Barty nicht zweimal sagen, er hob Hermine auf den Arm und lief zu dem Tisch in mitten vom Raum. Dort fegte er mit einer Hand die Sachen vom Tisch und ließ Hermine nieder. Beim Küssen fingerte er sie ziel gerecht, mehr Vorspiel konnte er jetzt nicht geben. Er war geil auf diese Hexe, und das schon so lange. "Verdammt fick mich endlich." zischte sie da wütend.

Severus saß im Speisesaal, als die Kette heiß und kribbelig wurde. Sprich Hermine hatte sexuelle Gefühle, und als sich das Gefühl verstärkte, wurde er immer unruhiger. "Entschuldigt mich kurz." Er lief raus und direkt zur Bib hin, wo man Hermine schon Stöhnen hörte. Ein Zauber und er war nicht mehr zu sehen bzw zu hören, er schlüpfte durch die an gelehnte Türe. Er war froh, das man ihn nicht hören konnte, weil er knurrte vor Wut. Barty Crouch junior fickte seine kleine Hexe, die Frau die er liebte. Und die ihn liebte. Aber es erregte ihn auch zu sehen, wie Hermine sich unter Crouch Bemühungen wand. Er kam nach einem Zwiegespräch mit sich selbst über ein, er würde es ihr gönnen, sollte sie sich das holen was sie wollte, aber sie sollte sein werden.

Harry saß da und wartete, das Hermine wieder kam, er wollte mit ihr reden. Aber sie kam und kam nicht wieder, und auch Snape schien weg zu sein. "Ich geh mal gucken wo Hermine ist." Damit lief er hinaus, gefolgt von Draco und Ron. "Sag mal da ist doch was. Hat da nicht gerade ein Mann gestöhnt." Draco grinste auf Rons Frage. "Ich denke Barty oder Sev ist gegen den Tisch gerannt. Guckt mal hier, kennt ihr das schon." Draco zog eine Karte hinaus, ähnlich die der Rumtreiber nur nicht so perfektioniert, wie die von Harry. Aber einen Trick hatte sie immer noch, die wollte Draco Harry aber erst mitteilen, wenn sie alleine waren.

„Hermine?" Die strich ihre Kleidung glatt, zupfte an ihren Haaren herum als sie Severus ruf hörte. "Ich bin sicher der Arsch von Snape weiß, was wir hier getan haben." grinste Barty frech. "Halt die Klappe." knurrte sie wütend. "Hermine hier bist du, deine Freunde suchen dich. Und ich hätte eine Bitte an dich." Hermine sah ihn an, ihre Finger kneten die Falten ihres Rockes. "Ja Sir, also Severus." Snape nickte nur lächelnd, und sah sie lange an. "Raus alle, ich will mit ihr alleine sein." Ron wollte protestieren, aber Harry zog ihn mit sich hinaus. Hermine sah zu, wie er Banne über den Raum legte. Was kam nun? Wollte er ihr was tun? Quatsch Hermine. Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und zog sich die Robe aus.

Hermine ging einen Schritt zurück, während er auf sie zu kam. Und als sie gegen ein Bücherregal stieß, legte er links und rechts von ihr je eine Hand an das Regal. Seine Nase war nur noch wenige mm von ihrem entfernt, ihre Augen waren mit einander verankert. "Sir?" flüsterte Hermine. Severus schmunzelte innerlich, äusserlich blieb er ernst. "Sir? Waren wir nicht schon bei Severus und Hermine." flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. "Doch. Du machst, nein Du bist nur mit einmal so komisch, was ist los." Er schloss eine Sekunde die Augen, als er ihren Atem am Gesicht spürte. "Ich muss mit dir reden." Damit zog er sich zurück, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu den Sesseln am Kamin.

„Hermine sieh, ich weiß du bist ein junges Mädchen, nein junge Frau, die sich bei weitem bestimmt nicht so einen alten Mann an ihrer Seite vorstellen kann." Ok erst mal so anfangen. "Nein, das stimmt nicht." hörte er sie flüstern und sah sie erstaunt an. "Wirklich, Hermine ich habe dir letztes Jahr gesagt, wenn es an der Zeit ist sage ich es dir. Ich liebe Dich, das tu ich schon seit deinem vierten Jahr, dem Jule Ball. Ich würde mir nichts mehr wünschen, als das ich dich an meiner Seite habe. Als das ich dich meine Frau nennen kann. Aber ich weiß auch, durch die Gefühle in der Kette, das du auch noch deine Erfahrungen sammeln musst." Hermine sah ihn an. "Die Kette ist doch von dir? Severus ich liebe dich auch, auch seit dem Jule Ball, ich schwöre, da flog was in der Luft rum.

Und ja ich wollte eigentlich in absehbarere Zeit erst mal mein sexual Leben genießen." nuschelte sie. Sie schloss ergeben die Augen, wollte nicht sehen, wenn er nun lachte, und ihr sagen würde, das er sie nur ein wenig in die Irre führen hatte wollen. Aber statt dessen stand Severus auf, kniete sich vor ihr hin und nahm ihre Hände in die seine. "Ja die Kette ist von mir, in der Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo du dort geschlafen hast, war ich noch bei dir. Dort habe ich dir schon meine Liebe gestanden. Und dir die Kette in die Robe gesteckt. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, wir beide versuchen es zusammen, aber ich gebe dir auch die Freiheit mit anderen zu schlafen. Ich habe ja schließlich auch meine Erfahrungen sammeln können."

Hermine konnte nichts sagen, weil er sie in dem Moment küsste. Doch als er sich löste sah sie ihn an. "Und was ist, wenn wir im September wieder in Hogwarts sind." Snape dachte kurz nach und grinste dann. "Ist es nicht ein wunderbar verruchtes Spielchen, Lehrer und Schülerin? Ich werde dafür sorgen, das Regulus dich unterrichten wird." Damit strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Darf ich dein Angebot umändern?" Er hob eine Braue und forderte sie mit Kopf nicken auf zu reden. "Wenn ich dich haben kann, will ich mein sexual Leben nur bereichern, in der Form, das ich es mit dir zusammen tu." Snape dachte drüber nach, und in seinem Kopf formten sich ein paar schmutzige Bilder. "Ok."

Draco musste zu sehen, das er Ron los wurde, aber der ließ sich nicht so schnell ab schütteln. Nun, Merlin sei Dank, es war ja nun Abend. Ron saß in seinem Zimmer und sah sich um. "Merlin du hast ein Teleskop?" Draco schlug sich fast vor die Stirn. Wieso hatte er nicht an die Leidenschaft des Wiesels gedacht. "Ja. Aber ich tu da nicht viel mit. Kannst du gerne haben. Wenn du willst, kann Dippers dich zum Elfenturm hoch bringen, da hast du laut meiner Mum, die besten Aussichten auf die Sterne. Ok, ich habe da auch schon hin und wieder geschaut, und die besten Noten in Hogwarts für bekommen." Ron saß da, sah das Teleskop an, sah Harry an. "Kumpel wäre es schlimm, du weißt doch, wie sehr ich die Sterne liebe."

WARNUNG HIER KOMMEN NUN DETAILLIERTE SLASH SZENEN

Als Ron aus dem Zimmer war, verschloss Draco sie mit Zauber. Und lief langsam zum Bett, wo Harry lag und eine Zeitschrift laß. "Ich kenne was viel besseres." Und nahm Harry die Zeitung ab. Er sah Harry an, der seine Augen hektisch über ihn wandern ließ, und lächelte beruhigend. "Hey ich habe nicht vor dich zu fressen." Und zog ihn zu sich um ihn zu küssen. „Nur ein wenig knabbern." Ok, Harry entspannte sich, sobald er die Lippen des Blonden auf sich spürte, beide ließen ihre Hände über den anderen streifen. Fuck, das hier fühlte sich soviel besser an, als mit Oliver oder Steven, oder Mike. Das hier fühlte sich so richtig an, seine Hand strich über die Ausbuchtung in Dracos Hose, und stöhnte wie zur Belohnung auf.

Der blonde ließ sich das nicht zwei mal sagen, na bitte, wenn Mr Potter weiter wollte, konnte er haben. "Vertraust du mir?" Harry lachte leise und nickte dabei den Kopf. Draco grinste murmelte einen Spruch, schwang seinen Zauberstab und Harry lag gefesselt und nackt auf dem Bett. "Hey, das ist nicht fair." maulte er auch schon. Draco grinste und küsste den ganzen Körper nun. "Das ist ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Sache." Er nahm ein Seidentuch, nahm Harry die Brille ab, und verband ihm nun die Augen. Harry schluckte, was hatte Draco mit ihm vor? Wollte er ihn nun fotografieren, und ihn dann in Hogwarts lächerlich machen?

Draco lächelte, er konnte Harrys Gedanken förmlich lesen. Er küsste sich ganz langsam, hinab bis zu Harrys Füßén, wo er die Zehe langsam und einzeln in den Mund lutschte und sie verwöhnte, um sich dann wieder langsam hoch zu lecken. Harry stöhnte, wand sich und bettelte um mehr. Vergessen waren die Gedanken daran, das Draco ihn lächerlich machen wollte. Und als er die Zunge an seinen Hoden spürte, schrie er auf, und ihm war es egal, ob er später damit gedemütigt werden würde. Draco grinste, nahm die Erektion in die Hand, und leckte genüsslich den ganzen Penis entlang, und spielte mit seiner Zunge auf der Eichel, und leckte die ersten Liebestropfen auf.

Draco genoss es, wie er merkte, wie Harry all seine Muskeln immer wieder anspannte, zischte und hin und wieder parselte. Er war völlig konfus, er war absolut daneben, und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Und als Draco ihn langsam in den Mund sog, gab er Geräusche von sich, die undefinierbar waren. Draco grinste, genauso hatte er sich immer den Sex mit den schwarzhaarigen vor gestellt. Der Akt an sich konnte nur noch besser werden. Hin und wieder glitt seine Hand zu seinem eigenen Penis hin, und drückte diesen einmal ab, sonst würde es schneller enden als es beiden lieb war.

„Mehr, Drac, bitte mehr." wimmerte Harry unter seinen Bemühungen. Der blonde ließ kurz von ihm ab, was ihn zum jammern brachte. "Draco wo gehst du hin, das kann nicht dein ernst sein." Er sah auf seine eigene Erektion und auf die von Draco. "Ist es auch nicht. Ich hole nur kurz das Gleitmittel." flüsterte er lächelnd. Drac lief zu dem Schrank hin, wo er all die Sachen für Sex auf bewahrte. Er nahm ziel gerecht und grinsend einen Tiegel mit Gleitmittel und ging zurück zu Harry. Harry zog ihn zu einem Kuß zu sich herab, aber der blonde Malfoy Spross ließ schnell von ihm ab und küsste sich wieder hinab, um seine nicht zu Ende gebrachte Arbeit zu Ende zu bringen. Und erst als Harry, wieder am winden und betteln war, öffnete er den Tiegel.

Harry lag da mit geschlossenen Augen, hörte sich selbst undefinierbare Dinge nuscheln. So was kannte er gar nicht von sich, sonst war er immer noch rational denkend beim Sex. Und nun, uh, was ist das. "Draco was tust du da." Er hob seinen Kopf an, wann hatte Draco eigentlich die Augenbinde ab genommen? Er sah wie Draco immer und immer wieder auf nahm, und allein das brachte ihn fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns. "Es wird heiß." flüsterte er. Draco nickte und ließ nun seinen Finger in Harry ein dringen, das Durchblutungs fördernde Gleitmittel hatte die vor arbeit getan. Recht schnell durch das Mittel und auch durch Harrys Erregung, konnte er ihn weiten.

„Fick mich Malfoy." knurrte Harry gerade unwirsch. Draco lachte auf. "Gerne Potter." Er löste die Fesseln, und Harry wollte sich gerade um drehen, so wie er es am liebsten hatte, aber Draco hielt ihn fest. "Ich will dir dabei in die Augen sehen, zumindest bei unserem ersten Mal." Dabei sah er ihm tief in die Augen, und zeigte ihm wie ernst es ihm damit war. Harry nickte und schluckte, SO hatte er nie mit wem geschlafen, weil es eben eine ganz intime Stellung war. Er spürte Dracos Lippen auf seinen, und küsste ihn zurück. Aus Instinkt öffnete er die Augen und sah das Draco ihn an sah, er sah das lächeln in den Augen, und spürte dann wie der Blonde ganz langsam in ihn ein drang.

Und als er Harry komplett aus füllte hielt er still, schloss einen Moment genießend die Augen, und öffnete sie dann abrupt wieder. "Bist du bereit, für den Ritt auf dem Vulkan Potter." knurrte er. Harry nickte nur lächelnd, und genoß dann die harten Stöße denen er dann entgegen kam, er schrie, wand sich, bettelte um Erlösung, wollte sich an fassen, aber Draco schlug immer wieder seine Hand weg. "Du kommst nur dann, wenn du es schaffst von alleine zu kommen." knurrte der Blonde. Er genoss es in diesem Moment die Macht über ihn zu haben. Und Harry ließ es zu. Allein schon der Gedanke, der Anblick, mit wem er hier lag und Sex hatte, ließ ihn in einer heftigen Welle kommen, und zog Draco mit sich.

ENDE DER SLASH SZENE

Hermine sah wie Ron die Treppe hinunter kam mit einem Teleskop. „Wo hast du das denn her?" Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Das hat Draco mir gegeben. Es ist wirklich das beste vom besten. Was besseres findest du z zt nicht auf dem Markt, kannst du mir sagen, wo Mrs Malfoy ist." Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf, mit einmal kam ihr der Gedanke an erneuten Sex mit Ron, wild und kribbelnd. Aber sie war ja mit Severus zusammen. "Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber sei dir gewiss, das ich dich vielleicht dabei beobachte." knurrte Snape mit einmal leise in ihr Ohr.

„Ja komm mit, ich bringe dich zu Cissa." Sie ignorierte Snape gekonnt, was er lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. Ron folgte ihr irritierend, wieso war Hermine mit einmal wieder so nett, sie war doch so ignorierend gewesen heute. Hermine lief mit ihm durch das Manor, hin zu Cissas Räumen, die im Ostflügel lagen, weit weg von den Räumen, die Lucius sich mit ihnen teilte. Tat er das immer noch? "Cissa?" Sie klopfte an, und Steve öffnete Hermine umgehend nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt. "Uhm Steve. Also ich meine, Merlin noch eins, das sollte verboten werden. Von vorne, ist Cissa da? Ron wollte mit ihr reden." Steve winkte beide in den Salon hinein. "Ich hole sie."

Ron sah sich staunend um, während Hermine sich hin setze und wartete. Narzissa kam in einen seidenen Morgenmantel gehüllt hinein. "Hallo ihr beiden, oh Ron du hast auch ein Teleskop. Du musst auf den Elfenturm, da stehen die Sterne am besten, du siehst Dinge, Planeten usw, die du nirgends siehst." lächelte sie. "Uhm, das ist von Draco Mrs Malfoy, er meinte auch das ich auf diesen Turm soll. ABER ich weiß nicht wo der ist, also wie ich dahin komme." nuschelte er. "Hmm, Hermine, du kennst doch in Lucs Trakt das Bild der Hexe Gwendolyn? Das Passwort dazu ist Meerjungfrau. Aber geh mit Ron dorthin, denn der Trakt ist nur für manche bestimmt, nicht jeder kann da rein laufen, ohne Folgen zumindest.

Viel Spaß euch beiden. "Hermine nickte und nuschelte euch beiden auch, sie hatte gesehen, wie Steve aufreizend langsam das Handtuch im Schlafzimmer fallen ließ, und ihr den nackten Phallus präsentierte. "Komm Ron." Sie lief rasch hinaus, das Grinsen von Steve und Cissa bekam sie nicht mit. Ron bekam eh von dem alles nichts mit, da er voll und ganz vertieft war. Nämlich in dem Teleskop. "Merlin wie groß ist das Haus denn noch. Ist es noch weit." jaulte er 10 Min später. "Ähm nein, wir sind schon in dem Trakt." Ron hob die Braue und blieb mit einmal stehen. "Sag mal, wieso darfst du diesen Trakt einfach so betreten?" Hermine winkte ab. "Meerjungfrau." Und das Portrait schwang auf. „So gehst du schon mal hoch, ich geh nur kurz duschen."


	9. Heiße Nacht,neue Nachricht und Reaktione

Ron stand oben auf dem Turm und war begeistert, das hier war so viel besser als alles was er bisher je zu sehen bekommen hatte. Wie konnte Draco Malfoy nur so untertreiben und keine Interesse zeigen. Merlin, wenn er nur so eine Möglichkeit hatte, und vor allem, wenn er so ein Teleskop hätte, käme er auf dem Fuchsbau schon weiter. Er schrie auf, als er was oder besser eine Hand an seinem Schritt fühlte. "Schrei nicht so laut, oder magst du Zuschauer Ron." hörte er Hermine schnurrren. "Merlin Hermine, das habe ich vermisst." keuchte er. Hermine lachte leise und glitt um ihn herum, er wollte sich vom Teleskop lösen aber Hermine drückte ihn zurück. "Beobachte die Sterne Ron, du wirst gleich ein paar mehr sehen."

Aber Hermine spürte, das mal wieder alles vorbei war, bevor es an gefangen hatte. „Ron? Langsam wird es frustrierend. Wenn es mal vorkommt, ok. Aber Ron, bei uns beiden kommt es ca alle 3 mal vor." knurrte Hermine. Sie stand auf und lief hinab, sollte Ron doch mal sehen, wie er wieder vom Turm kam. Sie hatte sich wirklich gefreut auf den Sex mit Ron. "Hermine warte." Sie war am Treppenabsatz angekommen und blieb stehen. „Was Ron?" Hermine knurrte unwirsch und blieb stehen. "Lass mich ku……" Aber Hermine hob die Hand. "Nein Ron, lass gut sein. Das bringt nichts mit uns, du und ich werden eh nie ein Paar werden." Ron sprang die Treppen hinab. "Nein Hermine, nicht. Du weißt ich kann nur mit dir schlafen. Was soll ich Lav sagen." jammerte er.

„Ron, schließe die Augen und stelle dir von mir aus, mich vor. Was weiß ich. Komm ich bring dich raus aus dem Trakt hier." Damit liefen sie nebeneinander her, und als on die Treppen hinab stieg, blieb Hermine stehen. "Hermine?" Er lief weiter. "wWürdest du mir ein paar Haare von dir geben, dann könnte Lav DEN trank nehmen." Er hörte ihr leises lachen. "Sicher Ron, wenn Lavender da mit spielt. Bitte, ich helfe doch immer gerne aus." grinste sie und lief zu ihrem Zimmer hin. Im Salon aßen schon Snape und Malfoy, beide mit offenem Hemd, Snape eine nur ein paar Knöpfe und Malfoy komplett offen mit freier Brust. "Störe ich? Ich kann auch später wieder kommen oder Cissa nach einem anderen Zimmer fragen."

Sie sah zu den beiden Männern, sah Snape in die Augen. Er sah sie an. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Wobei solltest du stören, du kannst hier bleiben." Hermine nickte und fing an ihre Bluse auf zu knöpfen. "Danke. Ich werde mich zurück ins Bett ziehen. Der Tag war lang, sehr lang." Die Bluse ließ sie auf dem Weg ins bett fallen, der Rock folgte. Damit krabbelte sie nackt in das Bett hinein. Und sie schlief relativ schnell ein, der Tag war wirklich lang und hart gewesen, und das merkte sie erst jetzt, als sie sich lang machte.

„Luc, lass es, Hermine liegt neben uns." knurrte Severus eine Std später. Lucius war ihn am reizen, wollte auf eines hinaus, nämlich das sie zusammen schliefen. "Och komm schon, es macht die kleine heiß." knurrte Luc. Aber Severus schlug ihm auf die Hand und schob sie von sich. Lucius knurrte unwirsch auf, er wollte jetzt nicht ab gewiesen werden. Er murmelte den Fesselungszauber, und Severus konnte nicht mehr reagieren und lag gefesselt wie ein Adler in mitten des Bettes. Lucius sah zu Hermine die neben ihm lag und schlief, auf dem Bauch. Es sah auf ihren wohl geformten Po, ein leckerer Anblick.

„Lucius mach mich los." knurrte Severus unwirsch. Er sah auch zu Hermine hin, und auch sein Blick blieb an ihrem Po hängen. Er leckte sich wie automatisch über die Lippen, seine Erektion zuckte. "Ich denke du willst nicht, wieso ist dein Schwanz nun so Brett hart und groß." Lachte Lucius und strich begehrlich über den Penis. "Luc, das liegt bestimmt nicht an dir. Das liegt an Hermines Anblick. Ich habe was beschlossen, ich heirate sie." Ein doppeltes "WAS?" ertönte. Hermine war wach geworden über die Streitereien. "Erst einmal, könnt ihr euch etwas leiser zoffen, wenn ihr das schon nötig habt, wenn ihr Sex wollt.

Und bitte, Severus, wenn ich heiraten möchte, dann wird das nicht von dem Mann allein beschlossen. Du hast doch alle Hände voll mit Lucius zu tun. Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee, mit uns beiden." knurrte sie. Severus sah gierig auf ihre Brüste. "Hermine bitte, ich habe versucht Lucius mir von Hals zu schaffen, aber Mr ich bekomme nie genug, lässt nicht mit sich reden." Ob er an ihre Brüste kam, nein die Fesseln waren zu fest. "Ich finde es ansehnlich, dich hier so liegen zu sehen, mit so was leckerem." Sie strich lächelnd über die feuchte Eichel, Severus stöhnte wohlig auf, das nackte Begehren lag in seinen Augen.

Hermine sah lLucius an und krabbelte auf ihn zu und fing an Lucius nackte Brust zu küssen, Lucius genoss es, seine Hände berührten Hermines Körper, er sah dabei aber immer Severus an. Das wilde Feuer tanzte in dessen Augen. Der blonde Oberhaupt der Malfoys, grinste ihn an, zog Hermines Kopf hoch und fing an sie zu küssen, hart, gierig und besitz ergreifend. Und er genoss das Stöhnen dieser Hexe in seinem Mund, das Knurren von Severus auf seine Tat. "Ich will dich, nein lass uns erst Severus ein wenig verwöhnen, er soll ja auch davon was haben." flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen. Hermine nickte, und rieb ein wenig an Lucius Erregung.

„Setz dich über Severus Gesicht, er soll dich vorbereiten für mich, und Sev? Wehe dem denn nicht." Hermine küsste Severus Oberkörper, spielte mit den Warzen, Severus stöhnte und wand sich so gut er konnte. „Ich will dich kosten meine kleine Hexe, komm her." knurrte er. Lucius grinste und er um spielte die andere Brustwarze und sah zu, wie Hermine über Severus Kopf kniete, und dessen Zunge schneller als ein Schnatz hervor schnellte und Hermines sensibelsten Punkt traf. "Bei Merlin." keuchte die Hexe auf. Lucius küsste sich hinab zum Schwanz.

Seine Zunge glitt über die Eichel, kreiste, knabberte an ihr. Severus keuchte, schrie und flehte um mehr. Lucius nahm ein Kissen, lagerte es unter Severus Steissbein. "Hermine?" Die Hexe nickte, war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. "Dreh dich um, ich will das du mir dabei zu siehst." Severus hörte auf, Hermine mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, knurrte auf. Hermine drehte sich langsam herum, und sah nun zu, während dessen hob Luc die Fesselzauber auf. Severus Finger glitten in sie hinein, fingerten sie zielgerecht, und kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt verließen sie sie wieder. Sie war frustriert, wollte kommen, und schrie dann auf als er zwei Finger in ihren Po schob.

„Bei Merlin, das ist eng, zu eng." stöhnte Severus und kam, auf seine Bauch entlud er sich. Lucius grinste, er leckte gütlich an dem kleinen Muskelring. "Gefällt dir das Severus." Er leckte über die Hoden. "Ja, nicht aufhören, mach weiter Luc. Bitte, nicht aufhören." Er sah wie die Hexe sich über ihn wand, ihm ihren Po an bot. Merlin, so hatte sich ihm noch keine Frau an geboten. "Komm her kleines." Luc lockte sie zu sich hin, Hermine nickte und spürte wie Severus sie verließ. "Leck ihn, verwöhn ihn mit der Zunge." verlangte Lucius. Hermine sah wie Severus ergeben die Augen schloss, und sie kniete sich zwischen die Beine und fing an, Severus mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen.

Severus spürte, wie die Zunge den Muskelring durch drang und nun seinen Hintern erkundete. Seine Finger krallten sich in das Laken. Er spürte, das Lucius Hände über das Sperma glitten. „Mach den Mund auf Darling." Severus gehorchte, und schrie auf als er Hermines Finger in sich spürte. "Gefällt es dir, was sie da tut." flüsterte Lucius und schob ihm dabei die Finger in den Mund. Severus leckte all das Sperma auf und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja, verdammt ja, ich will nur noch so und von ihr verwöhnt werden." Luc schnaubte auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Hermine erwachte morgens, sie hatte nicht lange geschlafen. Die beiden Männer schliefen tief und fest, auch gut so. Sie krabbelte aus dem Bett, ging Duschen, zog sich an und huschte in die Bib. Sie musste weiter suchen, das Leben bestand ja nicht nur aus Sex. Das war zwar schön, aber nichts desto trotz, es gab wichtigeres. "Hermine." Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. "Bei Merlin Remus." Der Werwolf lächelte sie an. "Na, na, ich dachte du wärst es gewohnt. Sag mal, da sitzt ein Adler mit Post für dich, und lässt keinen an sich ran." Hermine hob die Braue, wer besaß denn einen Adler?

In der Küche waren schon Molly, Arthur und Sirius und sahen nun auf Hermine. "Ich soll das Tier anfassen? Vergesst es." knurrte sie. Das Tier war riesig. "Nun probier es schon aus." munterte sie Sirius auf. Ok, los, dann wollen wir mal gucken, was da auf sie wartete. Das Tier schmiegte sich an sie ran. Ok, also er würde ihr schon nichts tun. Also band sie das Paket, welches riesig war ab. Wieso hatte der Besitzer es nicht magisch verkleinert? Die Schrift kannte sie nicht. "Darf ich es überprüfen?" Hermine sah Remus an und nickte mit dem Kopf. Remus sprach mehrere Zauber. "Also es enthüllt nicht, von wem es kommt. Scheint aber nicht gefährlich zu sein." Damit schob er es ihr zu.

Hermine nahm das Paket und sah es an, oben auf war Muggel Briefpapier, an geheftet. "Ich öffne es oben in unseren Räumen." Damit wollte sie das Paket hoch nehmen und hoch gehen. "Moment mal, Frl." knurrte Arthur nun. Sie hob die Braue und sah ihn an. "Ja Arthur?" Was hatte er denn für ein Prob mit ihr? "WAS heißt hier dauernd UNSER?" verlangte er zu wissen. Hermine wusste, nicht,was sie sagen durfte. "UNSER werter Arthur heißt, meine, Lucius und Hermines Räume. Wir leben dort zusammen, weil wir eine Beziehung haben, Hermine und ich." knurrte Severus hinter ihr und umarmte sie von hinten. "Guten Morgen mein Schatz." Damit küsste er sie demonstrativ, Molly ließ die Pfanne voller Speck fallen.

„Guten Moren Sev. Ich gehe eben hoch." Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wieso, aber sie wollte das Paket unter keinen Umständen hier öffnen. Damit nahm sie das Paket und lief die Treppen hoch, im Salon ließ sie sich auf das Sofa nieder. Sie nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn, welcher Muggel schrieb ihr denn.

„Hallo kleine Slytherin,

da du mir die erste Nacht in der Zaubererwelt versprochen hast, schicke ich dir ein paar Dinge, die du anhaben solltest, bzw mit bringen solltest. Ich habe entdeckt, das es in der Muggelwelt nützliche Dinge für ein gesundes sexual Leben gibt, so unnütz scheinen sie ja doch nicht zu sein.

Ich freu mich dich aus zu packen, zu kosten und zu besitzen.

LV

Ps: Danke für deine Haare in der Bürste.

Hermine schloss ergeben die Augen, der meinte wirklich, das er wieder kommen konnte. Halt mal, was meinte er mit, Danke für die Bürste. "Hermine?" Sie schrie auf, schlug nach oben und wam traf was hartes. "Bei Merlin, fuck, was habe ich dir getan." Hermine sah auf und sah Lucius an, der sich die Nase hielt. In dem Moment kam Severus in den Raum appariert, oder wie auch immer. "Eas ist hier los. Was ist los Schatz." Er lief auf Lucius zu und nahm die Hand von der Nase, die geschwollen war und blutete. "Bei Merlin, wieso prügelt ihr euch?" knurrte er. "Wir prügeln uns nicht, deine kleine Hexe prügelt mich ohne Grund."

„Es tut mir leid, Lucius. Ich war so in Gedanken und dann hast du mich an gesprochen, ich habe mich erschrocken, und dann ist es geschehen." Sie sah schuld bewusst drein, Severus heilte die Nase grinsend. "Ist ja ok. Von wem ist das Paket nun?" Hermine sah zwischen Brief und Paket hin und her. "Kannst du mal per Oklumantik nach sehen, was Voldemort gestern Morgen in meinem Zimmer getan hat. Ob er irgendwas mit nahm?" Severus hob die Braue und wollte an setzen. „Und Severus? Es tut mir leid?" Was meinte sie damit, er drang ein und sah sich die Szene an, und hörte ihr Versprechen, er konnte spüren, wie erregt sie war.

„Er hat eine Haarbrüste von dir mit genommen." knurrte Severus. "Öffne das Paket." verlangte er nun. Herminr nickte und öffnete es. Es kamen Dessous, mit Strapsen, passende Strümpfe, grüne Pumps, ein verboten gut aussehendes Kleid zu Tage. "Dieser Bastard, lässt dich einen Zauberereid schwören, und du Miststück tust es auch noch." Dann sah Severus das Sex Spielzeug. "Weißt du was Snape? Ich habe es getan, weil ich nicht dran glaube, das er es schafft. Aber Danke für das Miststück. Vergiss es, das mit uns kann nie was werden. Auf Wiedersehen im September Prof Snape." Damit nahm sie das Paket, verkleinerte es und stapfte wütend aus dem Zimmer.

Sie war wütend, wütend wie nie zuvor. „Wo sind deine Eltern." knurrte sie Harry an. „In ihren Räumen. Kam es erstaunt von ihm." Fuck wo sind Regulus und Sirius?" knurrte sie weiter. "Ähm auch in ihren Räumen, nein Sirius in der Küche." Fuck, es musste doch wen geben, der hier nicht lebte. "Barty." Als er aus dem Bad kam, sah er sie erstaunt an. "Ja?" Er hob die Braue. "Wohnst du hier?" Knurrte sie. "Ähm nein, ich wohne in meinem eigenen Haus, komme nur zu Besuch hier her." Er sah sie nun fragend an. "Ok, hast du ein paar Tage ein Zimmer für mich frei." Er sah sie erstaunt an, Harry klappte der Mund auf, und dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Bartys Gesicht, welches von schmutziger Natur war.

„Ja, habe ich." Harry sah die beiden an, schüttelte den Kopf. Was ging denn hier ab? "Ok, Moment, ich hole nur meine Dinge." Damit lief sie zurück in die Räume, vorbei an Severus und Lucius. Sie zauberte ihre Sachen in den Koffer. "WOHIN willst du?" knurrte Snape hinter ihr. "DAS dürfte sie wohl gar nichts an gehen. Wir haben Sommerferien. Und erst in Hogwarts haben sie wieder die Aufsicht über mich als Schülerin. Ich wünsche ihnen noch schöne Ferien." Damit ließ sie den verdatterten Snape stehen und lief los. Severus rannte hinter ihr her. "Barty bist du fertig?" hörte er Hermine fragen.

„DAS ist nicht dein ernst Hermine." knurrte er. "Was ist nicht mein ernst Sir? Es geht sie doch nichts an, wo ich meine Ferien verbringe. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts. "Sie winkte Harry zu und umarmte Barty, und damit apparierten sie. "Das ist nicht ihr ernst. Und wieso hast du nichts getan." verlangte er von seinem Dad zu wissen. "Was soll ich denn tun? Anketten?" Mit einmal umfing seine Lippen ein fieses, kleines Grinsen.


	10. Der erste September!

Harry knurrte und murrte auf dem Manor und auch aber später in Godrics Hollow herum. Hermine schrieb ihm hin und wieder, aber sie betonte immer und immer wieder, das sie ihn erst wieder in Hogwarts sah. Das es ihr bei Barty gut ging. Wie er befürchtete zu gut. Aber ob sie mit ihm Sex hatte, verriet sie ihm nicht, das würde ihn nichts an gehen, und sie wollte doch nicht, das sein Dad davon was erfuhr. Severus knurrte auf, als er diesen Brief laß. Er war auch schon des öfteren zu Barty hin appariert, entweder war sie angeblich nicht da. Oder aber sie ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Das machte ihn irre, er wollte am liebsten durch drehen.

Lucius und Draco litten auch unter der Situation, Draco da Harry sich ohne Ende Gedanken machte. Lucius weil Severus sich schmollend zurück zog und keinen Sex mehr wollte, oder eher kaum mehr. Wie oft hatte er ihm wieder runter gerasselt, das sie nur noch die Ferien hatten und dann wieder bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, die Wochenenden hatten oder aber wenn einer der beiden abends mal zu dem anderen konnte. Aber Severus war es egal, er wollte Hermine an seiner Seite haben. Lucius war schon nahe dran, zu Barty zu apparieren um ihn zu verfluchen, aber Regulus und James hielten ihn davon ab.

Hermine kam am ersten September am Bahnhof an, sie war gerade bei ihren Eltern gewesen, die in der Nähe von Barty ein paar Tage aus spannen sind. "Komm kleines, bevor du den Zug verpasst." Sie und Barty waren sich darüber einig geworden, das es nichts festes oder ernstes zwischen ihnen sein sollte. Sie sah wie er ihren Kater hoch hob, der immer noch am meckern war. "Soll ich deine Sachen schon in das Abteil bringen?" Sie sah auf und grinste. "Barty du musst dich nicht Merlin weiß wie um mich kümmern, stell dir vor, den Schwebezauber habe ich schon drauf." Barty maulte auf und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ok, süße ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit." Er stellte Krummbein neben ihr ab, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie. Parvati und Lavender klappte der Mund auf, Ginny grinste frech, sie kannte die Story ja. "Du schreibst?" Hermine nickte, nahm ihre Sachen und stieg in den Zug ein. Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie die drei hinter ihr her rannten. "Hermine hier. Endlich Merlin wieso wolltest du denn nicht zu uns kommen? Dad, hmpf. Also ich muss dir erst mal ein wenig was erklären." Hermine lächelte und nickte mit dem Kopf. Im Abteil verstaute sie ihre Koffer nun. Als sie saß sah sie Ron an, er wollte gerade was sagen, als Lavender sich neben ihm setzte. "Und Hermine was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen und sah zu Harry. "Was wolltest du mir erklären?" Sie hob galant die Braue, wo war Draco eigentlich. "Also nun da James ja eigentlich für mich Dad ist, bleibt es auch so. Nun ja und mein eigentlicher Dad nenne ich entweder Daddy oder eben Papa." grinste er. "Du hast zwei Dads?" kam es von Parvarti. "Hmm ja, habt ihr das nicht im Propheten gelesen?" Es kam doch groß heraus, und er wurde dauernd belagert. "Hmm die Sache mit Snape, na die glaube ich ja nicht." lachte sie auf. „Ist aber so, Prof Snape ist mein Daddy." Parvarti sah ihn erst erschrocken an, dann wurde ihr Gesicht berechnend. Sie stand auf und setzte sich bei dem verdutzt drein guckenden Harry auf den Schoß.

„Also wenn du dich gut mit ihm verträgst, muss er ja in Ordnung sein." Damit strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Patil wenn du nicht augenblicklich von dem Schoß meines Freundes gehst, lernst du Flüche kennen die nicht gerade nett sind." knurrte es kalt. Sie sah Harry an, dann Draco und sprang kreischend vom Schoß. Draco ließ sich neben Harry nieder und küsste ihn erst einmal. „Wir beide Granger, wir haben noch ein Huhn zu knüpfen. Und mein Dad auch." knurrte er. Aber Hermine sah das belustigte Funkeln in seinen Augen. "Hmm wieso? Ach und Malfoy? Das heißt, wir beide haben noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen." Draco lachte auf, stand auf und zog sie an sich ran. "Hallo kleines, schön dich wieder da zu haben, und somit meinen Freund auch wieder."

„So und nun sag endlich was war das mit dir und diesem geilen Kerl da vorhin." Hermine grinste in Lavenders Richtung. "Dieser geile Kerl, ist Barty Crouch junior, ihr wisst noch der Kerl der sich als Prof Moody im vierten Jahr aus gab. Und da geht …..nö das geht euch nichts an." Sie spürte direkt Severus Anwesenheit und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Hermine ich möchte mit dir reden unter vier Augen." Die beiden Mädchen sahen Hermine erstaunt an, wegen dem du. "Och Severus, ich weiß nicht so Recht. Nein ich glaube besser nicht." grinste sie. "Hermine bitte." Sie sah, das er ab genommen hatte, und die Schatten unter den Augen. "Ok aber nur 5 Minuten der Herr."

Er nickte und sie lief hinter ihm her in ein leeres Abteil, welches er verhexte. Sie ließ sich nieder und sah ihn an, und war überrascht was geschah. Er fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig in ihren Schoß. "Ähm Severus?" fragte sie vorsichtig, sie spürte wie seine Hände vorsichtig zu ihrem Po strichen und er sie dort hin legte, als hielte er sie fest. "Hermine stoße mich nicht wieder von dir weg. Ich liebe dich, ich bin irre nach dir, ich brauche dich. Die Wochen waren die Hölle, ich wusste nicht, was du damit Barty tust. Ich mag es ja, wenn du von jemand anderem geliebt wirst, dabei zu zu sehen, aber eben nur wenn, ich es weiß und zu sehen darf."

Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf und strich ihm immer wieder durch die Haare hin durch. "Ich habe einmal mit ihm geschlafen." flüsterte sie, und er knurrte auf, sein Griff wurde fester. "Aber ich konnte dabei nur an dich denken. Severus es tut mir leid, das mit Voldemort. Aber wenn er nicht zurück kommt ist es doch egal." Sie spürte seine Lippen an ihren Oberschenkeln, wie er sich immer weiter hoch küsste. „Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Aber die Gefahr besteht, das er zurück kommt, es gibt ein Ritual mit einem Teil von Slytherins Erben, Dir, und seinem Blut. Er braucht nur einen Zauberer der ihm hilft."

Hermine schluckte und schloss die Augen, egal darüber konnten sie später noch denken. Severus küsste sich ihren Körper hoch und nahm ihre Lippen in Beschlag, der Kuß war hart, gierig und vor allem zeigend, wem sie gehörte. "Bestrafe mich heute Nacht, weil ich dich beleidgte, dir nicht traute. Komm nach der Begrüßungsfeier zu mir und bestrafe mich." flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme, sie spürte seinen Penis in der Hose zucken. "Wie du willst Prof Snape. Bekomme ich dann in der nächsten Std beim nachsitzen auch mal deine Gerte zu spüren, mit aller Härte." flüsterte sie. Severus knurrte und zog sie an sich ran. "Nicht nur das, ich werde dich bestrafen das du um Gnade winseln wirst." Er schloss die Augen, und genoss ihre Lippen auf den seinen.

Innerlich grinste Severus von einer Seite zur anderen. Würde ihn ein Schüler so sehen, würde er mehr Furcht haben, als wenn er ihn mit mieser Laune traf. Heute Nacht noch würde er sie fesseln, nicht im klassischen Sinne. Hmm er freute sich schon drauf. Pah Barty durfte sie noch einmal besitzen, er würde sie sein Leben lang besitzen. Ja es stimmte, er liebte es zu sehen zu können, wie andere seine liebste nahmen, sie verwöhnten oder sie die anderen. Aber niemals wieder würde sie alleine mit einem Mann Sex haben wollen. "Können wir dann mal, die anderen warten auf mich. Harry hat doch so lange gewartet." bat sie ihn. Er knurrte unwirsch auf, atmete tief ihren intimsten Duft, den kein anderer mit normalem Geruchssinn wahr nehmen würde.

„Na das waren aber mehr als 5 Minuten." grinste Harry schmutzig. „Potter hol die Gedanken aus der Gosse." knurrte Hermine. „Sag mal hast du dich so oft und lange von Barty ficken lassen, das du die neusten Dinge nicht mehr ließt." Er hob die Braue an, und Hermine sah ihn fragend an. "Was denn?" Harry sah wie sein Daddy sich neben ihn setzte. "Ich heiße Harry Potter Snape." grinste er. "Oh ja, sorry das ich daran nicht gedacht habe." Ein schweres Tacken unterbrach ihre Gedanken, und sie sah zum Fenster hin. "Oh no." flüsterte sie. "Merlin wer hat so ein Tier zum Postboten." Severus sah Hermine direkt an, wer es war.

Hallo liebste Hermine,

na freust du dich auch so unbändig wie ich, auf unsere gemeinsame Nacht? Nun ich wollte dir nur miteilen, das du heute Abend zur Vertrags Verhandlung um 20 Uhr vor den Toren Hogwarts stehen darfst. Ich persönlich hole dich ab, dank tatkräftiger Unterstützung, bin ich zurück. Ich lechze danach dich zu kosten.

LV

„Und?" knurrte Snape. "Heute Abend 20 Uhr, er ist zurück. Der Wahnsinn beginnt von vorne." flüsterte sie. "WAS? Voldemort?" kam es von Harry. Hermine nickte, alles sah sie nun an. "Und nun? Wieder Angriff?" knurrte Harry. "Nein, also ich weiß es nicht, ich soll heute Abend zu Vertragsverhandlungen kommen." Sie sah wie Snape die Fäuste ballte, und kletterte rittlings auf seinen Schoß. „Sag mal, mit wem hast du denn noch was?" Knurrte Parvarti. "Wieso neidisch? Noch mal ich habe nichts mit Barty, ich habe lediglich da gewohnt. Und was ich mit Severus habe, geht dich nichts an. Oder willst du mal zu sehen." grinste sie. "Ich fürchte er wird dich mit Banne belegen, oder dich aus tricksen und an sich binden." flüsterte Severus.

„Quatsch, und wenn du ihm nicht traust, was ich verstehe, dann traue mir." Sie küsste ihn und er zog sie an sich ran, er vergaß alle Schüler um sich herum und drang in ihren Mund ein. Lass mich dich bannen, lass mich an dich binden. bat er mental, die Augen hatte er offen. Er wusste, sie sah ihn nun gleich an, und richtig sie öffnete die Augen, und gab ihm so die Antwort. Er sprach mental eine Illusion um sie beide herum. "Traust du mir?" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. "Dann lege deinen Kopf schief, ich werde dich beißen." Hermine schluckte einen Moment, was ihn lächeln ließ und befolgte dann seine Anweisung.

Severus reizte ihre Hauptschlagader und biss dann kräftig zu, aber an statt die Hexe sich wand und vor Furcht flüchten wollte, schmiegte sie sich schnurrend an ihn heran. "Merlin Sev, fuck das ist unbeschreiblich." Flüsterte sie und biederte sich ihm an. Severus löste sich, schloss die Wunde und sah sie an. Hermine leckte ihm, das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel weg. "Hermine?" Oh er hatte ja vergessen das sie dämonisch war, und die Seite kam wohl gerade an die Oberfläche. Aber selbst diese Seite hätte flüchten müssen wollen. "Jetzt bin ich bereit ihm gegenüber zu treten." flüsterte sie und küsste ihn.

TBC oder FIN!?

So und ob ich weiter schreibe mit einem zweiten Teil der FF, also Freund oder Feind Teil 2 das entscheidet nun ihr. Wollt ihr erfahren, was Voldemort macht, was geschieht, was mit Hermine und Severus geschieht, wie Lucius noch dazu stösst? Oder soll es so stehen bleiben, und jeder denkt sich seinen teil?!


	11. Chapter 11

Hermine sah hoch zur Empore, wo die Lehrer saßen. Alles war wie immer. Harry saß zusammen mit Draco an einem Tisch, das war was neues. Alles und jeder konnte sitzen wo es ihn beliebte, so lange es keinen Ärger gab. Ron saß da mit Lavender, beoabachtete sie aber aus dem Augenwinkel. Oh Merlin, hatte er es noch nicht auf gegeben? "Hört mal Jungs, ich bin dann nun weg." Damit erhob sich Hermine und lief zur Empore hin. "Sir, dürfte ich dann nun gehen? Mein Onkel wartet nicht gerne." Im Abteil war beschlossen worden, das man dem Direktor besser nichts sagte. "Ja natürlich Hermine. Viel Spass, wenn es später wird, gib auf dem üblichem Wege eben kurz Bescheid."

Während Hermine durch die Gänge lief, dachte sie nach. Was sollte sie fordern? Sah er wie Voldemort aus? Zur Not konnte sie ja noch auf ihren Grandpa zurück greifen, aber das wollte sie echt nur im schlimmsten Falle. Wie sollte sie Dumbledore sagen, wo sie war, und was sie tat. Er würde böse sein, ok das mit dem Sex ging nun wirklich nur sie und Severus was an, ok Luc vielleicht auch noch. Sollte sie sich noch umziehen? War sie nicht zu aufreizend angezogen? Ein Mini und ein enges Top! Aber es war doch noch so warm draußen. Sie merkte gar nicht, das sie schon an den Toren angekommen war. "Hallo Herminchen. Komm ich lass Dich hinaus." Sie sah auf und grinste Hagrid an, ER hatte eine, dicke, fette Blume im Knopfloch. "Na kommt Maxime heute noch?"

Kaum das Hagrid die Tore hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, ploppte es neben ihr, und vor Ihr stand Tom Riddle, hüsch und jung, wie in ihrem Kinderzimmer und wie damals. Ok er war Anfang dreissig. "Guten Abend Hermine!" Er nahm ihre Hand und führte einen form vollendeten Kuss aus. "Guten Abend Tom, oder soll ich lieber Lord sagen.?!" knurrte sie. "Na, na nicht so unhöflich. Halte dich fest, ich leite uns." Oh Merlin, worauf hatte sie sich nur ein gelassen, fragte sie sich während des apparierens. Er konnte sie überall und nirgends hin führen. Sie landeten in einem alten und herunter gekommen Haus, welchs Hermine schwer bekannt vor kam. Hermine hob die Braue und sah ihn abwertend an. "Hier?"

„Beruhige Dich Schätzchen, die drei wichtigsten Räume hat ein Diener von mir gereinigt und gesäubert. Die restlichen Räume renovieren sie gerade, die Muggel." betonte er extra. Uha. Tom lief vor und Hermine trottete hinter ihm her, nun ja er hatte das Haus soweit es nun ging, wirklich mit Geschmack eingerichtet. Es gab ein Knurren, als Hermine Peter Pettigrew sah. "Ist ok, Peter verpiss dich. Ich will alleine sei mit Hermine." Damit schob er ihr den Stuhl zu recht, als sie saß. Und erst als er mit Zauber, ja er hatte seine Magie wirklich wieder, überprüft hatte und das Haus dich gehext hatte, setzte er sich auch. "Ist Krätze wirklich weg?" Sie hob die Braue und sah ihn an, als er nickte. "Ich habs überprüft." Mehr kam nicht von ihm dazu.

„Wollen wir erst essen, oder erst verhandeln?" Er hob die Braue, innerlich grinste er, weil er die Antwort schon kannte. "Verhandeln. Ich fordere als aller erstes, das auch du unterschreibst, KEINE Unverzeihlichen mehr an zu wenden." Tom nickte und hexte die flotte Feder zu recht, die nun eifrig diktierte. "Ok, ok, aber ich fordere das die schwarze Magie, was auch in deinem Ermessen liegt, wieder an Hogwarts unterrichtet wird.'" Hermine grollte, nickte aber mit dem Kopf. "Es hört auf, das sich Reinblüter die nah verwandt sind, unter einander paaren." So ging es über zwei Std hin und her, wenn auch hin und wieder eine heiße Debatte nach einer Forderung einsetzte. Aber schließlich endlich kam doch jeder zu seinem gefordertem Recht.

„Oh man, du bist härter als das Ministierum und Dumbledore zusammen." lachte Tom, als sie fertig waren und er ihr Wein einschenkte. "Pfff, was kommst du auch mit unsinnigen Ideen an." Als er hinter ihr stand, beugte er sich hinab. "Na so unsinnig sind sie auch nicht die Ideen. Oder ist es unsinnig, heißen, wilden Sex mit dir zu haben?" flüsterte er gegen ihren Nacken, und nahm es grinsend hin, das sich alle Härchen bei ihr aufrichteten. Hermine schluckte, und nahm schnell ihr Glas Wein zur Hand, und zog den Elfenwein in einem Zug hinab. "Na, na so geil darauf mich nackt zu sehen?" achtete Tom, während er zu seinem Stuhl ging.

Zu ihrem erstaunen zog er ein Handy aus seiner Tasche, selbst sie kannte sich mit solch Muggel Dingen nicht gut aus. "Ja Tom hier. Kannst du bitte kommen, und uns das Essen servieren? Ja Danke, Marlene." Als er das Handy bei Seite gelegt hatte, sah er sie grinsend an, während er die Banne auf hob. "Na, es hat Vorteile eine muggel Köchin zu haben. Ich werde sie auch behalten. So siehst du schon mal, meinen guten Willen, Muggel in Frieden zu lassen." Seine wahren Absichten verschwieg er ihr. "Ach ja, meine letzte Forderung?" Hermine nickte, ihre Finger tippelten immer noch auf dem Tisch. "Ja, mach hin." knurrte sie. "Ich will, das Du Deine und Snapes Kinder, ja ich weiß von euch, in MEINEM Sinne erzieht." Hermine wusste nichts zu sagen, war er irre oder was. "Nein, niemals."

„Ok, dann ist der komplette Vertrag nichtig. Und ich werde noch heute alle meine Leute zurück rufen, und wir fangen da an, wo wir aufhörten. Und Snape und Malfoy bekommen die härte von uns zu spüren." Dieser miese Arsch von Riddle. Sie schloss die Augen, sie entschied hier über Kinder, die noch nicht geplant waren, sie entschied darüber ohne Snape. Aber sie wollte nicht über Snape und Malfoy entscheiden, bzw über ihre Strafen. "Ok, ok. Ich mach es. Aber lass mich es Severus alleine sagen, irgendwann." bat sie. "Aber sicher Darling." Grrrr, immer wieder kleine Einwürfe, von wegen Darling und sexueller Lust.

Tom redete belangloses Zeug, bis die Köchin kam und servierte. Wie Hermine erfuhr, hatte die Köchin zu Hause vor gekocht, und es nun mit ihrem Mann mit dem Auto her gebracht. "Ach ja, könntest du bitte Steven Bescheid geben, das ich morgen möchte, das er damit anfängt, den Garten um zu bauen. Die Kreditkarte hat er ja." Marlene sah Hermine erstaunt an, als sie den Wein über den Tisch prustete. "Verzeihung." stotterte sie. Tom lachte los, und gab der Köchin das Zeichen, sich zurück zu ziehen. Hermine war gespannt, wie ein Flitzebogen, wann Tom rüber wollte um mit ihr Sex zu haben. Aber je länger sie wartete, je weniger kam irgendwas von Sex.

„Komm kleines, ich zeige dir, die Räume." Damit erhob er sich, sein Glas Wein weiter in der Hand. Ok, ok, nun ging es wohl über zum „gemütlichem"Teil des Abends. So erhob auch sie sich, nahm ihr Glas Wein und lief neben ihm her, eigentlich wer er ja so ein freundlicher und sympathischer Mann. Er stieß eine Doppeltüre auf und dort war das Schlafzimmer, welches schon voller brennender Kerzen war. "Tritr ein liebes, es ist kuschelig findest du nicht!" Es gab nur eine Sitzgelegenheit, das Bett, das riesig war. "Setz dich." Als sie saß, sah sie sich um, es sah immer noch ansonsten aus wie damals. "Wie erklärst du Marlene dieses riesige Bett?"

„Eine Sonderanfertigung." grinste er. Als er sich neben sie setzte, spannte sie sich ein wenig an. Tom nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab. "Zieh dir dein Oberteil aus, und lege dich auf den Bauch." Wah? So direkt? Schon lange nicht mehr mit ner Frau zusammen gewesen? Aber Hermine tat was er wollte. Sie hatten ein Deal, und sie hielt sich daran. Als sie auf dem Bauch lag, schrie sie einen Moment später spitz auf, irgendwas kaltes und flüssiges lief ihre Rücken hinab. Und dann spürte sie die warmen Hände Toms, wie er anfing ihren Rücken zu massieren. Und es gefiel ihr, zu ihrem erstaunen, hatte er Ahnung von dem was er tat. Und so fing sie an zu schnurren, ohne es wirklich zu wollen.

„Gefällt Dir das so sehr, wie meine Lippen deinen Nacken berühren?" flüsterte er gegen selbigen. Hermine merkte in dem Moment, das er sie wirklich küsste während sie hier lag und schnurrte wie eine Katze die Milch bekommen hatte. Und sie konnte nun nicht Nein sagen, alles andere wäre gelogen gewesen. Ein leises Lachen, ließ sie erschaudern. Seine Lippen glitten an ihrem ganzen Rücken entlang, und auch immer wieder kam die Zunge hervor. Merlin, er konnte und wusste wie man eine Frau verrückt nach einem Mann machte. "So und nun meine kleine...


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo Ihr Lieben, ja ich weiß, es hat ein wenig länger gedauert, aber ich schreibe die FF weiter. Ob das Kapi nun lang oder doch ein wenig kürzer wird, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Schreibe z zt noch an einer anderen FF, aber als ich diese heute laß, musste ich einfach weiter schreiben.

Ich danke jeden einzelnen für die Reviews und hoffe natürlich auf weitere, je mehr da sind, je mehr Motivaition hat man natürlich schnell weiter zu schreiben. Zwinker. Auch ein Danke an meine Schwarzleser, ihr müsst euch auch nicht anmelden, um ein Kommi da zu lassen. Und beim nächsten Mal gehe ich auf die einzelnen Kommis ein,und das Kapitel wird auf jeden Fall länger.

_"Gefälllt Dir das so sehr, wie meine Lippen deinen Nacken berühren?" flüsterte er _

_gegen selbigen. Hermine merkte in dem Moment, das er sie wirklich küsste während _

_sie hier lag und schnurrte wie eine Katze die Milch bekommen hatte. Und sie _

_konnte nun nicht Nein sagen, alles andere währe gelogen gewesen. Ein leises _

_Lachen, ließ sie erschaudern. Seine Lippen glitten an ihrem ganzen Rücken _

_entlang, und auch immer wieder kam die Zunge hervor. Merlin, er konnte und _

_wusste wie man eine Frau verrückt nach enem Mann machte. "So und nun meine _

_kleine.......... _

......darfst Du dann nach Hause gehen, ich wil keinen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen, das ich der kleinen Hermine Granger. Pardon Slytherin ein Haar gekrümmt habe." Damit erhob er sich lachend. Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte man Ihr einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet, sie sah Ihn an, schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich. "Nun gut, wir sehen uns. Und halte Du Dich an die Regeln. Ein Missbrauch, auch Seitens Deiner Anhänger liebster Tom, und der Vertrag ist nichtig." Damit lief sie eilig hinaus, sah nicht das grinsende Gesicht von Tom Riddle. "Aber sicher liebste Hermine, eines Tages frisst Du mir aus der Hand, und Du wirst sehen, Du wirst meine Ansichten teilen." Tom drehte sich um und sah in eine dunkle Ecke. "Komm raus. Hast Du gesehen, wie einfach es ist. Nur ein bisschen Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, und die Kleine lächzt sich nach mir."

Hermine kam direkt vor den Toren Hogwarts an, wo Severus und Lucius, mit Narcissa und Harry und Draco standen. "Was tut Ihr hier?" Sie sah jeden einzelnen erstaunt an. "Na was tun wir wohl hier, uns Sorgen. Also, was hat er getan." schnappte Severus. Wie konnte sie einfach so naiv fragen. "Nichts hat er getan, wir haben verhandelt und gegessen." Mehr wollte sie nicht sagen, das sie sich ihm so angebiedert hatte. Und er sie dann eiskalt hatte abblitzen lassen. Severus sah sie fragend an, und hob eine Braue, er hielt Ihr eine Hand hin. Die ergriff sie und küsste Ihn. "Echt ich schwöre es, hätte ich Probleme gehabt, hättest Du es ja merken sollen, durch die Ke.....ups die hast Du mir ja nach dem Duschen ausgezogen." grinste sie verlegen. Sie hatte Ihn drum gebeten, das er nicht mit bekam, wie erregt sie im Falle eines Falles war, falls es zum Sex kam.

"Ja richtig, Du hattest sie nicht an. Von daher kann ICH nicht sagen, ob Du Sex hattest, ob Du andere Leiden hattest. Deine dämonische Seite, hat eine Kontaktaufnahme zu Dir unterunden." knurrte er. "Sorry, DAS habe ich noch nicht so im Griff. Und falls Du mir nicht glaubst, ich kann mich ausziehen, und Du kannst meinen Unterleib und meine Unterwäsche auf sexual Spuren untersuchen. Idiot." Damit stapfte sie hoch zum Schloss, das ließ sie sich nicht bieten. Sie hörte auch auf nicht auf Severus, der Ihr hinter her rief. "Hermine bleib stehen. GRANGER!" Das einzige was Ihr in dem Moment ein fiel, auch wenn es kindisch war, sie zeigte Ihm den Mittelfinger und schlug einen Haken, und war so aus seinem Blickfeld.

Harry stand grinsend da, Merlin die beiden waren wie Hund und Katze, würde sich das mal legen? Und als der Mittelefinger von Hermine erschien, blieb sein Daddy stehen und er konnte nicht andees als zu lachen, Hermines Reaktion und das Gesicht von seinem Daddy, waren zu göttlich. "DAS hat man davon das man sich um sie sorgt. Argh, Weiber, verstehe sie einer. Nein Cissa, ich willl nun keinen Ratschlag von Dir haben." zischte er und lief weiter, und Ihm kamen Lily und ´James Potter entgegen. "Ah mal wieder glücklich vereint." fauchte er. James sah Ihm erstaunt hinter her, Lily grinste nur und zog James mit sich weiter. "WAS zur Hölle war das Lily?" kam es entsetzt von Ihrem Mann. "Nichts Schatz, nichts."

"Sag mal Harry, wo ist eigentlich das Wiesel, ich suche Ihn, weil Ich Ihn was fragen will, wegen Hermines Geburtstg, und er ist nirgends auf zu finden." Der schwarzhaarige sah seinenn blonden Geliebten fragend an. "Weiß ich nicht. Ehrlich nicht, aber das ist wie sovieles was Ron an geht. Was planst du denn zu .......Hermine, was tust Du hier." Beide wirbelten zur Treppe wo Hermine hinunter kam. "Ich? Oh Sorry, das ich hier mein Zimmer habe, und Snape mich zur Zeit am Arsch lecken kann." Damit lief sie aus den Gemeinschaftraum, sie sprach seit 5 Tagen kein Wort mit Severus. Und er wollte es auch nicht mehr, aber es war für die anderen kaum aus zu halten.

"Aua. Oh Merlin Ron, wo kommst Du her." knurrte Hermine. Der rothaarige Junge war auf sie zu gerannt und hatte sie prompt umgerannt. "Sorry Prinzessin. Aber ich war ganz und gar in Gedanken. Lass mich Dir aufhelfen." Er reichte ihr die Hand und half Ihr hoch. Und ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, liefen die beiden los und genossen das gemeinsame Schweigen, den Spaziergang. Der schließlich am See endete, das schöne Wetter musste man genießen. "Wollen wir in unser Versteck." Hermine grinste, und folgte Ron durch die Gebüsche, und so kamen sie an einem Steg mit Wiese und dem See an. "Lass uns hier auf der Wiese am Wasser liegen gehen." Und damit zog sie sich aus, und Ron hexte eine Decke herbei, und zog sich auch bis auf die Shorts aus. Und damit sprangen beide ins Wasser und tobten und alberten zusammen.

"Alter Falter, das Wasser ist doch ein wenig frisch geworden." Die brünette Schulsprecherin legte sich auf die Decke und schloss die Augen. "Dafür wärmt die Sonne aber noch um so mehr. Ist es nicht herrlich. Hermine?" Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen und brummte nur eine Zustimmung. "Sag mal, ehrlich, wie gefällt Dir das Dingen mit Draco Malfoy und Harry." Sie war nicht gewillt die Augen zu öffnen. "Ron, sie lieben sich. Also dulde es doch. Wenn Du sein wahrer Freund bist,wirst Du es zu lassen." Ron kniff die Lippen zusammen, ihm passte die Antwort nicht, aber er wollte auch keinen Ärger mit Hermine. "Und Du?" Diese Frage ließ sie offen und gab ihm keine Antwort.

Ron beobeachtete Hermine, sie war seine große Liebe, und auch wenn Lavender mit Vielsafttrank so aussah wie Hermine, so war es doch was anderes. Sie war wunderschön, er vergötterte sie, er wollte sie. Was fand sie nur an diesem schleimigen Typen von Snape,und er musste auch noch gute Miene zu diesem scheiß Spiel machen. Seine Hand ging wie von alleine auf Wanderschaft. Als er Ihr Lächeln sah, wurde er mutiger und ließ seine Hand mit mehr Druck Ihren Körper entlang gleiten. Als er sie weg nahm, murrte sie leise auf. Doch er hatte nur ein kleines listiges Grinsen auf den Lippen übrig. Hermine keuchte auf, als seine Lippen Ihren Schritt berührten.

Severus knurrte, er konnte Hermine und all Ihre Gefühle orten. Also unter Erregung schien sie die damönischen Kräfte noch nicht so ganz unter Kontrolle zu haben. Das bewies Ihm,das sie Recht hatte, sie hatte nichts mit Riddle gehat. Und so lief er los, das was er noch verhindern konnte, würde er verhindern. Welcher Idiot wagte es, SEINEN Besitz an zu fassen. Die Ortung führte Ihn hinaus an den See, doch da lag niemand. Nun konzentrierte er sich und ließ sich nun komplett leiten. Leise schlich er durchs Dickicht und da lag das Wiesel und leckte seiner Geliebten den Schritt. Aber er genoß den Anblick auch, er hatte Ihr versprochen das sie sich Efahrungen holen durfte.

Und er ging erst da zwischen, bzw machte sich bemerkbar als Hermine laut stöhnend kam, und dem Wiesel die Haare fast vom Kopf zog. Er lief zurück und räusperte sich einmal laut. "Hrm, HERMINE? HERMINE bist Du hier?" Er hörte huscheln und tuscheln, und lief nun durch das Gebüsch durch. "Ah Mr Wealey und Hermine." Er sah verächtlich auf Ron, der Ihn dämlich an grinste. "Würden sie uns bitte alleine lassen, ich hätte was mit Hermine zu bereden." Der zog nen Flunch und wollte gerade etwas sagen. "Schon gut Ron, ich habe auch noch eine Frage an Ihn,die nicht jeder unbedingt mit bekommen sollte." Erst als Ron fort war, ließ sich Snape neben sie nieder. "Und war es besser als mit mir." zischte er. "Du hast uns beobachtet?"

Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, tat als würde sie überlegen. "Hhmm, wenn Du mich so fragst, nein ich muss leider zu geben, Du bist doch um einige längen besser als Ron. Jedoch um den Druck ab zu bauen war er ganz gut, wenn er auch nicht ganz abgebaut werden konnte, da uns ja jemand störte." Severus grinste kurz und knapp. "Sag lieber Danke, das ich gewartet habe, bis das schlabbernde Etwas Dich zum Höhepunkt gebracht hat. Hermine wir müssen reden, es geht um das beissen. Was ich nicht wusste, WIRKLICH, wenn man einen Dämonen so und soviel Male beisst, muss er gewandelt werden. Wir beide haben die Zahl beim letzten Sex üertroffen. Du muss Dich wandeln lassen. Ich kann das tun, wenn es Dir lieber ist, kann ich auch einen anderen Vampiren fragen."

Hermine sah Ihn erstaunt an. "Oh, tut das weh? Hat das Konsequenzen." Severus musste lächeln, da kam die Neugierige Hermine heraus. "Nein es tut nicht weh, Du wirst einfach nur gebissen wie sonst auch. Es wäre besser wenn das Adrenalin hoch ist, wie zb nach Sex usw. Konsequenzen? Nein, also diese ganzen unsinnigen Dinge wie Du meidest Knoblauch usw usf sind Nonsens. Ich liebe zb Knoblauch." Hermine biss sich auf die Innenseite Ihrer Wangen. "Ok, Ich möchte gerne das Du mich wandelst, wenn Du es denn tust. Ich vertraue Dir voll und ganz. Wann musst das ganze gemacht werden." Severus rutschte ein Stück näher an sie heran. "Seit dem letzten Sex 21 Tage, also ein paar Tage hast Du noch Zeit. Was hälst Du davon, Du kommst übermorgen um 19 Uhr in meine Räume. Dann ist We und wir haben Ruhe und keiner stört uns."


End file.
